


Ways to be Wicked

by PerkyGoth14



Series: Descendants of Storybrooke [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 65,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: After the Fall semester ends and Mal and her new friends prepare for the new school semester after New Year's rolls in, they face various new changes such as an upcoming Sweetheart's Dance, new boyfriends, new classes, and after school jobs. However, Ben is still not taking his splitting up with Mal very well and tries to reinvent himself for the new school semester, but how?
Relationships: Alice Jones | Tilly & Robin | Margot, Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Harry Hook/Mal
Series: Descendants of Storybrooke [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982261
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**_Previously on Descendants of Storybrooke..._ **

Last time, we met Mal Ignus as she became the new girl in Auradon Heights and the newest student at The Walter Elias Academy: a special and highly privileged school for students in grades Kindergarten through 12th grade. There, she met Mayor Regina Mills' daughter, Evelyn, best known as Evie, who became her best and true, true friend, and even met and befriended Regina's young son, Henry, who was very mature for his age even if he did have a wild imagination. He was a kid after all. Henry became like a surrogate little brother to Mal during her friendship with Evie.

Unfortunately, Ben and Mal had crushes on each other and once they decided to play it out together to see if they could become boyfriend and girlfriend, Ben was thrilled, Mal was not. Mal's crush had withered thin after she got his attention, not to mention the whole school's attention with everyone treating her differently which Mal decided she didn't like. It was really hard to admit to everybody, but they all found out by accident on the night of the school banquet for against Sherwood's school. After that, it was time for Winter Break and one could only wonder how Ben was feeling after Mal broke it off between the both of them as no one had really seen him since that night at school.

Eventually, after a while during Winter Break, there was a special evening planned for everyone in town down at The Mayor's mansion for something new to happen at midnight. Though for right now, I'm sure you're sick of brief exposition especially if you just came here from Rotten to the Core, without further delay, PerkyGoth14 presents _Ways to be Wicked_!

* * *

Our story begins tonight on December 31st AKA New Year's Eve. It was hours and hours away from midnight and Regina was hosting a party for everyone in town and they were allowed to bring their kids along as long as everyone promised to behave after soon-to-be last year's wild teen party that ended up getting Evie grounded for quite some time and threatened to be sent away to a boarding school out of the country called The Icabeth Redwood Reform Academy for Young Ladies. Luckily, Mal stepped in and apologized for what happened and took the blame, thus rekindling her friendship with Evie and Regina forgave both girls and decided to act as more of a supporting and caring mother figure to Mal during her visits as, though Ciara was mostly nice here and there, she was still not the best mother, but Regina always took it in her power to be a nice mayoral woman and be sociable with the woman whenever necessary.

Tonight, Mal and Ciara were on their way to the party, though Mal was barely listening to her mother's advice and words of wisdom which always sounded generic like her mother swallowed a _"How to Talk with your Teenage Daughter"_ guidebook. She spouted out sequiturs that Mal swore she saw on a lot of teen sitcoms where adults are useless morons, the kids are cocky little jerks, and they go through wacky shenanigans which would probably look better in a cartoon.

"Remember to be on your best behavior."

"I don't want you to be sitting in the corner all day on that telephone."

"Be nice to the other kids and play nicely."

"#MannersAreTheBest."

"Because I said so."

Eventually, they began to pull up to where Regina had told Ciara where to park after discussing on the phone about an hour earlier.

"This is so exciting," Ciara beamed. "I haven't been to a New Year's party in so long."

"Was that before or after the dinosaurs were wiped out?" Mal smirked.

"Oh, Malissa!" Ciara frowned in deep disapproval. "I was hoping you grew up after your first new semester in your new school."

"I'm only a sophomore, Mom," Mal shrugged innocently. "I can't grow up that fast, though I'm more mature than the freshmen, aren't I?"

"...Yes, I suppose that's true," Ciara replied as they both began to unhook their seatbelts. "Remember to watch your step and be careful coming out of the car. There's slippery snow."

"Yes, Mom." Mal rolled her eyes a bit, trying very hard not to sound testy or snippy with her tone otherwise she'd land herself in a heap of trouble and just before the new year would be coming.

Eventually, the mother and daughter made it out of the car. Ciara then shut the door behind her as Mal did the same and Ciara locked the door for both of them. They then walked across from the car, passing a snowman which Mal guessed that Henry had built and possibly maybe even Evie too. There were blue, white, and silver decorations everywhere and plenty of lights on as the mother and daughter could both hear music and mingling from inside the house. Eventually, Ciara knocked on the door.

After a few moments, Regina smiled as she soon came to the door, wearing a sleeveless black dress with matching short-heeled shoes and a white pearl necklace. "Oh, Mal and Ms. Ignus, please come on in," she then said with a warm smile, greeting the mother and daughter. "So glad that you could make it. Just remember to wipe your feet, please."

"Of course, Mayor Mills," Ciara smiled back and nodded. "Thank you so much for having us. We're thrilled to be here too, aren't we, Mal?" she then prompted her daughter.

"...Uh-huh." Mal said with a slow blink as she was fiddling with her new JMNY phone, her emerald eyes glued to the screen and her thumbs moving rapidly as she texted Evie that they made it to the door.

"Teenagers," Ciara sighed and shook her head. "Ever since she got that new phone for Christmas, she's been hooked on it and barely even listens to a word I say sometimes."

"Like she ever listened in the first place," Regina quietly snarked to herself before smiling warmly and nodding. "Hello, Mal."

"...Hey, Ms. Mills," Mal greeted as she looked up and over to the woman, paying more attention to her, though she seemed to be in a rush to socialize with the older woman. "Looks like a great party."

"Yes, I think so too," Regina smiled and nodded. "I think that everybody from town showed up."

"That sounds magical," Ciara smiled back. "New Year's Eve is just a magical day for everybody. Just thinking that when you wake up, it's a whole new year."

"Indeed," Regina agreed as Mal and Ciara began to take off their coats. "Oh, Mal. There's a door next to you, you can put your coats in there."

"Thanks, Ms. Mills." Mal nodded as she soon opened the door, holding her black coat and she wore a deep purple dress underneath with black boots which were stylish and not just for winter.

"Yes, thank you." Ciara added, wearing a long-sleeved black dress that had a rather long skirt that almost touched the ground.

Eventually, the mother and daughter moved their coats in the other room.

"There's plenty of snacks on the table, we'll all have a drink when it's closer to midnight, sparkling cider for everybody." Regina began to instruct.

"Ooh~" Mal smirked eagerly.

"Alcohol-free of course." Regina smirked back, a bit playfully. She decided to be a bit like a mother around Mal some of the times, especially during sleepovers or study sessions, but promised not to replace Ciara in Mal's life, though part of her wanted to adopt Mal as she could tell that Ciara wasn't the best mother most of the time.

"Oh, darn." Mal pouted then as Ciara chuckled.

"Oh, it's so good to see everybody," Ciara smiled as she looked over at the adults at the party who were laughing and having a great time, trading stories. "I haven't been to a New Year's party in too, _too_ , too long."

"Yes, it's good to have a great party once in a while." Regina nodded.

"...Yeah." Mal soon said, though her eyes darted around a bit lazily as she tried to be patient.

"Mal, if you'd like, the kids are in the other room upstairs," Regina suggested, sensing Mal's boredom and wanting to mingle with peiple her own age, pointing up the staircase. "Down the hall and third door on the left."

"Thank you." Mal nodded, sounding relieved and didn't do a very good job of hiding it as her mother soon pouted.

"Of course," Regina smiled. "Just don't have _too_ much fun like near the end of the last semester~"

"Right..." Mal nodded again, remembering the wild teen party in the mansion which ended horribly for everyone, especially poor, sweet Evie. "See ya later, Mom."

"See you later, darling," Ciara replied, allowing Mal to go and meet some friends upstairs. "I'll be down here if you need me."

"Good to know." Mal said as she soon followed Regina's directions and soon climbed up the stairs to go and meet the others upstairs.

"Care for some snickerdoodles?" Regina offered as she walked with Ciara. "They're from a little business called Granny's Baked Goods."

"Don't mind if I do~" Ciara smirked eagerly.

* * *

Mal soon knocked on the respective door, though she knew it had to be the kid party door due to all of the decorations and glitter which Evie probably crafted together with Henry before party time. Eventually, the door came open, but halfway, and Henry poked his head out and his eyes darted around and he seemed to be wearing his very own cute little suit.

"Hey, Henry," Mal smiled at the young boy. "Can I come in?"

"Hmm... I dunno... What's the password?" Henry demanded to know.

"Gee... I dunno..." Mal shrugged in return before she soon held out her fingers to make a W shape with both hands. "Is it... 'Whatever'?"

"Wrong!" Henry chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, Mal... I can't let you in unless you say the password~"

"HENRY!" Mal complained slightly.

"All right, all right," Henry waved his hands before gesturing her to kneel down a little so that he could whisper in her ear. "The password is 'swordfish'."

Mal raised an eyebrow. "Swordfish?" she then asked.

"That is correct! Come in in." Henry nodded and soon opened the door a bit more, walking her inside.

"Why is the password swordfish?" Mal then asked him.

"I can't tell ya that~" Henry replied.

"And why not?" Mal smirked.

"'Cuz if I did, I'd haveta kill ya~" Henry smirked back playfully.

"Oh, brother." Mal playfully scoffed.

They soon came into the other room. It was more or less the same as downstairs, though a bit smaller. Inside were kids both Mal's age and Henry's age from school and Mal remembered a lot of them, especially from the hallway, personally knowing by now, or just catching a glimpse of them on the street.

"Make yourself at home," Henry smiled at Mal. "Dance, mingle, eat some snacks, say hi to Christopher Walken."

"I beg your pardon?" Mal asked then with her hands on her hips.

"I dunno, I saw it on TV once." Henry shrugged.

"Oh, Mal! Great, you made it," Evie smiled as she came over to her friend, wearing short-sleeved dark blue dress with a silver necklace and a red heart in the center with black boots before she took out her phone. "I got your text though."

"Good," Mal smiled back. "Evie, you look extra sparkly today."

"You know it~" Evie smirked. "Believe it or not, I made this dress myself."

"Guess what? I believe it." Mal chuckled.

The two laughed together.

"Ah... The Lady Mal arrives~" Harry grinned as he came over to beside Mal and went to kiss her lips.

"Hey, Harry," Mal replied before they shared their kiss together. "Ya know, most people save that for midnight?"

"Alas... I can hardly wait for such a beauty like yourself," Harry blushed sheepishly as he twiddled his fingers. "My old man says 'Time waits for no man'."

"I thought your father always said to 'Never smile at a crocodile'." Mal smirked playfully.

"That too, lass, that too." Harry then nodded in agreement.

The three chuckled together a bit as Henry went back over to his friends, playing 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey' together.

"Really? Pin the tail?" Mal asked. "I haven't seen one of those since I was in first grade when I was crashing a birthday party."

"Take it or leave it," Evie smirked. "At least the kiddies are enjoying it."

"Yeah, I guess." Mal shrugged as she smirked back.

"Later on though, we're gonna play 'Spin the Bottle'." Carlos suggested, wearing a black and white suit and his matching hair seemed to be slicked down aside from a minor cowlick.

"Though I wouldn't mind playing without the bottle." Jay smirked a bit.

"You better cut that out before some girls decide to play 'Spin Jay and Hitting Him With a Bottle'." Mal retorted with a smirk back at him.

"Ouch... That was harsh, even for you, Purple Face." Jay winced before chuckling with a fiendish smirk.

"Purple Face?" Mal rolled her eyes. "Oh, man. Speaking of kissing... Carlos, you talk to Jane yet?"

"Uh... Jane?" Carlos's eyes widened. "Jane who?"

"Jane Banks," Mal snarked as she smirked. "Who do you think? The Headmistress's daughter!"

"Ohh... That Jane...?" Carlos blinked before bashfully looking over to the girl as she talked with her very best friend in the whole wide world: Wendy Darling. "I'unno... She looks busy right now."

"Well, since Mal and Harry are gonna kiss each other at midnight, maybe you should try to see if you can get a kiss from her too?" Evie suggested. "It'd be so romantic~"

"I-I-I-I dunno, guys..." Carlos said shyly as he slowly turned red in the face. "I mean... I tried talking to her after the last game of the season before Winter Break, but... Nothing came from it. Maybe Jane and I are just not meant to be."

"C'mon, you never know unless you talk to her," Mal urged a bit. "You guys would be so cute together."

"I-I guess..." Carlos gulped as he shrugged, though his voice grew hoarse and weak. "What do I do? Just go up to her and kiss her right away?"

"No way, dude! That's major creepy," Jay replied. "You need to relax, give her some slack, and reel her in."

"...Give her some slack and reel her in?" Mal deadpanned a bit.

"She's not a mackerel!" Evie added.

"I say ye need ta hook 'er," Harry grinned as he stepped in. "Maybe ye could fence each other on the field and you could swoop in and say as you make her fall on her back on the ground 'There's much more enjoyable and desirable things ye'd prefer to do with a woman lyin' on her back'~"

"Oh, sure, Harry, great idea!" Evie rolled her eyes. "Then Carlos and Jane can be forbidden from seeing each other with Headmistress Mom because of sexual harassment."

"...It works for my dad." Harry shrugged bashfully.

"Yeah, well, your dad's pretty much the hottest dad in the PTA," Carlos defended. "He could probably make a woman putty in his hands wearing a chicken costume."

The others then gave Carlos a weird look for calling "Harry's dad hot".

"Not that I'm into that sort of thing!" Carlos blushed even more and groaned. "Argh... You guys are no help at all~"

"Carlos, you just need to relax," Jay said as he wrapped his arm around the smaller, shorter boy, trying to act like a big brother. "Just let her come to you... Get to know her better and hopefully something will click. Then maybe, if you're really lucky, you can become boyfriend and girlfriend before summer vacation. I know these things. I have a way with the ladies~"

"That reminds me... Where is Lonnie?" Mal smirked.

"Oh, yeah," Evie smirked back. "Haven't you guys seen each other since our last game against Sherwood when she tackled that one Fox to get away from you before you scored the winning point before half-time?"

"Oh! Uh... Lonnie?" Jay blushed. "She... She's around... Uh... And... Stuff. We talk sometimes... About... Stuff."

"Somebody's getting sweaty~" Carlos smirked playfully.

The others then chuckled as Jay backed away awkwardly and decided to help himself to some fruit punch.

"Give it some time, Carlos," Evie advised. "I'm sure that Jane will turn around before you know it."

"Y-Yeah... I guess maybe you're right..." Carlos nodded bashfully before looking over towards Jane as she talked with Wendy.

"So I hear there's going to be a big field trip out to the countryside in Emerald Acres," Wendy said to her best friend as they talked. "Is that true?"

"I'll tell you only if you promise not to tell anyone else," Jane smirked. "But yes... There's a school competition going on, so most of us competing are going to travel over there and represent our school. Of course, I kinda have to go, but they're lucky friendly rivals compared to like The James Barrie Pirates or The Sherwood Foxes."

"That's for sure," Wendy nodded before frowning softly. "Especially with what happened when I tried to confess my feelings to Peter Banning. I can't believe that had to happen."

"Oh, he's no good anyway," Jane coaxed and lightly patted her friend on the shoulders in comfort. "I'm sure you'll find someone right for you soon enough."

"I sure hope so," Wendy blushed a bit. "Even though my parents say that I shouldn't be in such a hurry to grow up."

"That's just how parents get sometimes," Jane smiled. "My mom still treats me like I'm still in Kindergarten sometimes."

"It's just... I wanna be able to go to the big dance before summer vacation, but I'm not sure who I'd ask or go with," Wendy said softly. "I'd hate to go alone though."

"Well... Maybe you don't have to go alone," Jane replied. "I'll tell you what; I'll go to the dance with you."

"Two girls?" Wendy blinked. "Won't that look weird?"

"Wendy, I've known you since before I can even remember," Jane sighed with a small smile. "It won't matter what the others think. I wouldn't have as much of a fun time there if you came and didn't have fun. You're best friend and I love to see you happy."

"And I love to see you happy too, Jane," Wendy nodded bashfully. "I suppose it would be all right."

"You won't be alone~" Jane beamed and smiled. "I promise."

"Aww~" Wendy smiled back and soon, the two best friends hugged each other warmly.

"Oh... Look at her... She's such a good friend," Carlos sighed from where he stood with Mal, Evie, and Jay. "I should probably go talk to her soon."

"Soon is probably good," Evie nodded. "I know I'm gonna talk to Doug Clark once he gets here~"

"I just hope his uncles aren't going to drink at midnight." Jay spoke up.

"Yeah?" Mal asked him. "Why not?"

"Because miners aren't allowed to drink alcohol." Jay then said with a joking smirk and laughed at his own joke.

The others laughed awkwardly, though they didn't find that joke to be that funny and smiled bashfully.

"...Oh, forget you guys..." Jay rolled his eyes. "That's comedy gold."

"Sure, Jay, that's hilarious," Carlos smirked. "You should team-up with Jordan's dad at The Comedy Hut downtown."

"I guess Jordan's dad is a bit of a comedian?" Mal shrugged as she knew Jordan from class, but didn't know her as well as they obviously did.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jay replied. "He has a lot of energy for an old guy and makes a lot of references and impressions that only our parents understand."

"Good to know." Mal merely nodded, not sure what else to do or say, though at least she, Evie, Jay, and Carlos became the best of friends last semester and were still close, even today, though she still reserved deep and personal talk for just Evie, even if Carlos hated being snubbed out from that.

Dee Dee soon came over and tackled Henry into a hug. Henry flinched as he fell on the floor before looking over and smiled once he saw his friend from Evie and Mal's house party from last semester before they greeted each other and began talking in excitement over the new year and midnight approaching quickly.

"You think there might be anything between those two?" Mal asked with a small smirk.

"Oh, I'm sure there is," Evie smirked back. "Even if Henry doesn't wanna admit it yet."

The two girls then chuckled before sighing softly.

"Oh, Evie, I think this was the funnest school semester and New Year's party ever." Mal sighed warmly.

"Most fun." Doug corrected as he came by, pushing up his glasses.

"Don't ruin our funnest fun, Doug," Mal told him. "We're not back in school yet."

Doug shrugged as he decided to help himself to some snacks.

"Yeah, Mal, next semester should be a lot of fun, especially since you'll be right there with me," Evie smiled. "And we can hang out... Probably not a lot of days after school, but we'll find time for each other."

"Yeah..." Mal nodded before glancing at Evie. "Wait, what? Evie, you make it sound like you're gonna be too busy after school to hang out with me or something."

"Well, Mal, no offense, but I probably will be," Evie replied. "Mostly because I wanna try to do something different this semester."

"Oh? Babysitting Henry a bit more than usual?" Mal asked. "If it's just that, it's alright with me. I can help you out."

"N-No, Mal, it's not babysitting Henry," Evie shook her head. "This has been a dream of mine for as long as before I can even remember. I just hope you understand and don't get mad. I'm really excited and since you're my best friend, I could really use your support in this."

"Oh... Okay..." Mal said before shrugging. "Shoot. What is it?"

"...I'm going to get an after school job," Evie revealed. "When we go back to school next week, I'll be going to EMode Designs for a job interview and if it goes well, I'll be getting to work for Edna Mode herself and she is one of my biggest heroes of all-time! I'll be able to make my own sketches for clothes design and maybe even make something special for like the Valentine's Day party in school or the big school dance before the end of the school year!"

"Oh... Oh! Oh, Evie..." Mal said with a small smile. "That does sound very exciting for you. I'm just gonna miss you after school sometimes."

"I'm gonna miss her a lot too," Henry smiled as he came between the two teenage girls. "But we can get through this together, okay, Mal?"

"...Okay, Henry," Mal said, smiling back at him. "You can be my little knight in shining armor."

"Sweet~" Henry chuckled. "I look forward to it."

"I'll miss seeing you after school," Mal pouted at Evie. "Can we still hang out after school sometimes to do homework with the girls and Henry?"

"Of course, sometimes," Evie smiled. "We'll even do something special for upcoming dances and for my upcoming birthday party."

"So your mom's letting you have a party?" Mal asked then, especially considering what happened thanks to Uma.

"Oh, yeah, as long as it doesn't go overboard," Evie nodded. "Plus Henry wants to invite Doug's cousin, Dee Dee to come over too."

"Oh, well, that sounds interesting." Mal chuckled a bit.

"It sure does~" Evie smirked a bit.

"Great party so far though," Mal said as she took a look around. "I don't think I see Ben though."

"Ben? Oh, yeah," Evie nodded. "I invited him, but I don't think he could make it over. I think his mother said he was sick or something."

"Oh... Okay..." Mal said softly. "I just hope he isn't torn up about what happened back at the end of the semester school banquet."

"I hope so too," Evie replied. "But don't worry, Mal. Ben's a strong boy. I'm sure he'll work his way through it."

Mal smiled and nodded as she went t join Evie for some snacks.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the French residence..._ **

"Benny?" Belle's voice called from behind a door, knocking gently. "Dinner's ready if you wanna come down."

"Please, Mom... Just leave it..." Ben's voice replied from inside the room.

"Are you sure?" Belle asked. "We could tell stories by the fireplace and eat dinner before midnight like we always do. Why don't you come down and join us?" she then suggested warmly.

"I told you, Mom, I'm not leaving my room..." Ben's voice replied as he was buried under the covers of his bed, he didn't sound very sick like he had a cold or the flu, but he sounded sick for another reason.

"...Okay, dear," Belle said with a small sigh. "I'll be right back, okay? I'll get you your dinner."

"Thanks, Mom..." Ben replied softly.

Eventually, Belle left for a few moments and came into the room with a plate filled with steak, mashed potatoes, broccoli, and a glass of cream soda. "Eat up, dear," she then said before she would go to leave the room. "And I hope you're in a better mood by next week. You're supposed to go back to school soon."

"We'll see, Mom... We'll see..." Ben replied from under the covers.

Belle nodded as she patted him through the covers before she walked off. "And remember to shower or take a bath or something," she then said, going to leave the room. "Happy New Year, dearest."

"Happy New Year, Mom..." Ben replied softly and soon, the door to his bedroom was shut, and he got out of the covers, having tear-stained cheeks and eyelids with puffy pink eyes and he had a bit of stubble on his face. He wore a white T-Shirt with blue shorts and soon walked over to eat his dinner, though he sniffled, looking very depressed and sick to his stomach while his family had fun downstairs. Clearly what happened back in school hit him harder than one would expect it to.

* * *

"All right, everyone!" Regina soon called out. "It's time to countdown to midnight!"

Everyone soon looked all excited and came to gather around for the celebration of the New Year. Henry and Evie smiled as they came beside Regina's sides while Mal stood with Harry as he eagerly held onto her so that they could share a kiss at midnight together, and everyone went to take their own positions. It was always such an exciting moment to witness a year change in a matter of moments and what changes the world would bring them shortly afterward.

"So... You're Mal..." Emma said as she came to Mal. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh... Thank you, uh, Mrs. Jones," Mal replied, nodding at the blonde woman. "Harry makes me very happy and I'm glad to know him."

"I'm glad to hear that," Emma smiled softly. "You should come over and have dinner with us someday."

Harry grinned even bigger from the excitement of his mother's approval of Mal.

"I'd like that very much, Mrs. Jones." Mal smiled.

"Happy New Year after all." Emma smiled back.

"Happy New Year, Mrs. Jones." Mal beamed.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" Everybody soon counted together as the clock soon struck midnight. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Noisemakers were blown, cheers were shouted out, and soon, Harry dipped Mal in his hold before leaning over to kiss her right on the lips. Regina smiled all around as this year's New Year's party shaped up very nicely as she soon hugged Henry and Evie before they both kissed one of her cheeks sweetly.

"Let the fun New Year begin." Regina whispered softly with a small smile, wondering what would happen this time around.


	2. Chapter 2

It was soon the first day back to classes in the month of January. A lot of students were unhappy about going back to school after a very fun and long Winter Break, but all good things had to come to an end eventually. Most of the teenagers were excited about next month though as it would be February which would mean The Sweetheart's Dance would be happening: the annual event where students everywhere would take their crush, significant other, or to the big day and there would even be Evie's birthday.

"So, Mal, when's your birthday?" Evie asked as the girls were at their lockers. "I remember it being in January... It was near the end, right?"

"Huh? Oh... Yeah..." Mal replied before nodding. "January 29th."

"Ah, okay," Evie smiled and nodded. "And mine's just a little bit before Valentine's Day which will be in time for the Sweetheart's Dance~"

"Sweetheart's Dance?" Mal asked. "I guess that's like your Valentine's Day school dance?"

"Oh, yes," Evie smiled and nodded. "Probably not as big and major as the school prom for juniors and seniors, but it's still pretty nice and even the grade school kids like Henry will be able to come."

"Ah, yes, I'm sure that kid's a lady killer." Mal chuckled playfully.

"Let's hope not too soon," Evie smirked. "Mom's not ready to let go of him. Oh! And speaking of my mom, she's going to chaperone the dance."

"Oh, dear," Mal smirked back. "The slackers and troublemakers will have to watch their backs if they come to the dance."

"Yeah..." Evie nodded. "So are you gonna go with Harry?"

"Yeah, I think so," Mal replied. "I just feel a little bad though."

Evie then suddenly frowned and pouted. "About what?" she then asked.

"You know... Ben..." Mal reminded.

"Ohh... Right..." Evie then nodded in understanding.

"I pretty much humiliated and hurt him in front of everybody at the Sherwood/Auradon banquet," Mal explained softly. "I just hope that he isn't taking it too hard."

"Oh, no doubt it was a rough Winter Break for him, especially since no one's seen him since school, but I'm sure that he'll be okay," Evie replied gently. "I wouldn't worry about it too much though. Ben's a strong and smart boy. He'll work through it somehow."

"I sure hope so, Evie." Mal said lightly to her best friend.

"No matter what happens though, I'll be here for you," Evie smiled softly. "I know it's tough, but we're all almost adults, so I'm sure Ben will be fine as long as we don't worry about it too much."

"Yeah... I guess you're right," Mal nodded. "Evie, do you mind if we change the subject? I'm feeling a little queasy right now."

"Of course, Mal," Evie agreed. "So, are you excited to start your new class for the semester during lunch?"

"Yeah, I guess," Mal shrugged. "Should be more interesting than Gym Class. I'm not very athletic. Isn't it exhausting enough running around the hallways trying to make it to class on time rather than working out and sweating before lunchtime?"

"I know what you mean," Evie giggled. "So, who do you have now?"

"Drama with Mr. Wiggins," Mal said. "I don't know much about him, but he seems... A bit... I dunno... Silly?"

"Ah, yes," Evie smiled softly. "Mr. Wiggins is more or less a bit eccentric. He's a great teacher though and he really cares a lot about us. I'm sure you'll be a great actress in his class though."

"Why do you say that?" Mal asked.

"Because you can be a drama queen sometimes." Evie smirked before ducking backwards.

"Why, you!" Mal smirked back, about to swat Evie in the arm. "You think you're so funny, don't you?"

"I try, but I couldn't match up to Jordan," Evie shrugged bashfully. "She has her own YouTube channel where she makes special lemonade recipes and sometimes her own snacks and she makes a lot of jokes during them."

"By the way, good luck on your future job interview with Ms. Edna Mode," Mal said softly. "I'll miss you after school sometimes."

"I'll miss you and Henry too, Mal," Evie nodded. "It'll be okay though. You're friends with Jay and Carlos too, right?"

"Yeah, I am," Mal said. "Especially during English class. It's just not the same without you. You really feel like a sister to me."

"And you feel like a sister to me too," Evie smiled. "I promise that I'll make it up to you some time though. Tell you what, why don't you meet me and Henry after school today?"

"Huh?" Mal blinked a bit.

"We'll go see Ms. Fisher after school," Evie continued as she kept her smile. "Maybe some ice cream will help cheer you up."

"Mm... Okay..." Mal shrugged with a small frown. "I don't wanna hog you from anything if you have plans."

"It's okay, Mal," Evie reassured. "Mom has a council meeting tonight anyway and her lawyer will be there and it'll just be me and Henry for dinner tonight. You think your mom will let you join us?"

"Sometimes I'm not sure why I should bother with my mom," Mal shrugged again, nearly scoffing. "But ice cream sounds great."

"That's the spirit!" Evie smiled. "It'll be a better semester, you'll see."

The bell soon rang.

"Oh, my... Look at that," Mal said. "Saved by the bell."

"Yeah," Evie chuckled. "Come along then."

And so, the two girls walked off to class.

* * *

Unknown to either of them, Ben had watched them the whole time as he just stood by his locker, looking a bit lost and emotionally distant. He sighed deeply as he was still not over the loss of Mal. "I have to do something to get her back," he then said deeply. "Something that'll impress her... But what can I do?"

"Well, why don't you beat her at her own game?" A familiar voice asked.

"Huh?" Ben blinked before he looked around. "Who said that?"

"Who do you think, genius?" The voice scoffed before the source of the voice reached out and tapped his shoulder.

"Eek!" Ben yelped as that made him flinch, nearly dropping his papers and he slowly turned around to see that it was the school's resident bad girl as she stood right behind him, crossing her arms with a smirk.

"What's my name?" The girl smirked as she looked at him, almost as though she was feasting on the fear that stunk up his aura.

"U-Uma..." Ben muttered and gulped.

"I knew you were smart," Uma continued to smirk. "I just thought I'd talk to you. I know just how you feel, Benny Boo~"

"Uh... Y-You do...?" Ben asked as he stepped back a little since Uma was pretty close in his personal space. "I-I mean... What's this about, Uma?"

"Relax, boy," Uma chuckled. "I ain't gonna hurt ya, but I do want ya to listen. GIL!" she then called out.

Gil soon came out from another corner.

"Hold him down for me." Uma told her muscle.

"Aye-Aye, Uma!" Gil saluted before he grabbed a hold of Ben and held him up high against the lockers so that he couldn't go anywhere.

"Whoa!" Ben gasped and yelped. "Uh, listen, Uma, if I did anything that offended you or got you in trouble, I'm sorry... Please... Just don't hurt me, I'm having a bad enough day already."

"Again I say, relax," Uma tutted and shook her head at him. "And remember what I just said? I know how you feel."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked. "The person you thought you were in love with didn't rip your heart out of your chest and crush it into dust in front of the whole school."

"That may be so, but the person who did that to you did steal a very good friend of mine." Uma clarified.

"Harry?" Ben asked before realizing that it was just Gil and Uma and not the usual Terrible Trio of the two of them with Harry. "Oh... I didn't notice-"

"Yeah, I bet you didn't," Uma rolled her sepia eyes. "Listen, if you pay attention and don't do nuthin' stupid, I'll spare ya from Gil 'cuz he used to mess with your dad all the time back in the day."

"Yeah," Gil quickly added. "By the way, tell your mom that my dad said hi, okay? He's still not over your mom marrying your dad instead. Gosh... We could be like brothers, ya know?" he then smiled innocently.

"FOCUS, GIL!" Uma sneered.

"S-S-Sorry, Uma..." Gil said nervously then before he glared at Ben, trying to look firm and serious. "You heard the lady!"

"Okay, Uma, you have my attention," Ben swallowed thickly which made him gulp out of fear and terror. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I lost my most trusted and very good friend," Uma smirked. "You lost your dream girl. You simply gotta win her over by beating her at her own game."

"So, uh, what exactly does that mean?" Ben asked nervously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Uma asked rhetorically.

"No, not really," Gil spoke up. "I don't get it, Uma."

"I wasn't asking you and it was a rhetorical question, Peanut Brain." Uma growled at him, rolling her eyes.

"Oh..." Gil said before looking at Ben. "That's when Uma asks a question, but she already knows the answer, so-"

"Yeah, I get it." Ben nodded, cutting him off as he began to feel the same pain that Uma experienced due to Gil being rather childish and not very smart like the rest of them.

"So, Mal's a bad girl, Harry's my bad boy, why don't you try being a bad boy?" Uma smirked at Ben. "To spice up your boring, poor, provincial life and to maybe get her come crawling back to you?"

"Become a bad boy to win Mal back?" Ben asked.

"Face it, you were a goody two-shoes and probably a little boring to her," Uma smirked as she paced around before looking right into his hazel eyes so that he would pay attention and hear her well. "That's probably why she couldn't fall back in love with you, especially after your little picnic date."

"Oh... You know about that, huh?" Ben asked bashfully.

"You're the celebrity king of the school, Frenchy," Uma scoffed with a smirk. "You were bound to be noticed sooner or later even if you blew your nose in Study Hall. So, whatya say? You become a good boy gone bad and join my crew? Then you can probably get Mal back and I can get Harry back."

"Uh... I dunno..." Ben blinked nervously before thinking about something. "...Uma, do you have a crush on Harry or something?"

"That, my dear Benny, is none of your business," Uma glared, nearly scowling from the question. "Me and Harry have a history that doesn't need you exploring the contents of. Got it?"

"Right! Yes! Sorry!" Ben gulped and nodded quickly. "S-Sorry I asked."

"Damn right you are," Uma hissed. "I don't wanna get blood in these hallways so soon."

The bell soon rang again and it appeared that the classroom was emtpy except for the three of them.

"Uh-oh..." Ben whispered as that meant that he was tardy and still talking to Gil and Uma, but he wasn't going anywhere until they said he could go.

"Afraid of being late to class, Frenchy?" Uma smirked.

"Uma, th-this could go on my permanent record," Ben shivered nervously. "Can we talk about this late-"

" **I AIN'T FINISHED YET!** " Uma snapped at him.

Ben gulped, feeling even more scared before he shut himself up again and let her keep talking.

"You see... I can't imagine havin' my crew without Harry, especially at our after school job of my mom and his dad working at the Fish & Chips place at The Mall," Uma then said, stepping back and crossing her arms. "And I'm sure you can't imagine gettin' over Mal. Am I right?"

"Uh, well, I guess you are," Ben grinned nervously as sweat began to bead down his face. "I mean... I just had to dump Audrey after all we'd been through together... She was controlling, a major drama queen, possessive... But Mal... I felt like she could just show me a whole new world that I wouldn't dare to think possible."

"Ah, yes, I can understand that," Uma smirked sadistically. "Which is why I think you should go rogue. This time, the dark was finally getting your attention and if you listen and do what I say and want... I'll show you all the ways to be wicked."

Ben bit his lip, though he thought about it then.

"I'll let you have all day to think about it," Uma smirked before winking at him as she balled up her hand into a fist, about to touch his face, but she didn't punch or sock him and merely pushed her fist against his cheek in an affectionate way. "Just remember what I said and think about it and Mal will become putty in your hands. Understand?"

"Yes..." Ben nodded.

"Yes, what?" Uma prompted in a near fashion that would resemble that of Mrs. Belfrey.

"Yes, _Uma_...?" Ben guessed, not sure what to say.

"Very good," Uma grinned. "Gil, release him." she then signaled.

Gil then dropped Ben, making the brown-haired boy grunt as he suddenly fell right on the floor, landing hard on his butt.

"Stay sweet, King Ben," Uma smirked. "See you around."

Ben looked up at Gil and Uma one last time.

"C'mon, Gil... We outtie." Uma told the blonde boy before going off.

Gil nodded as he did the "I'm Watching You" gesture to Ben before he then followed after Uma. Ben grunted as he stood up and rubbed his backside, feeling stiff and sore.

"Excuse me?" A voice spoke up.

 _'Oh, what now?'_ Ben thought to himself dreadfully as he was already late enough to class as it was before he looked over to see a girl he didn't think he had seen before. "Erm... Yes?"

There was a girl with dark brown hair that went past her ears and shoulders and had icy blue eyes who smiled softly and patiently at him. "Hello there," she then said. "Could you show me the way over to Ms. Porter's classroom, please?"

"Oh, uh, sure..." Ben nodded as he went to lead her over there. "So, uh, are you new in school? I don't think I've seen you around."

"I was studying abroad with my grandfather in England," The girl explained as she followed him. "It's a rather long story. By the way, my name is Keela."

"Keela..." Ben repeated with a small smile. "That's a nice name. It's very interesting too. My name is Ben. So, you were with your grandfather?"

"Yes," Keela nodded. "I was visiting him and he was teaching me for a while, so I thought I'd come back here to learn like a normal girl and to make some new friends, though I've made pretty good friends during my travels and studying with my grandfather, especially to stay closer to my family in Storybrooke."

"Oh, this place hasn't been called Storybrooke in over 20 years," Ben chuckled. "It's called Auradon Heights now, but welcome either way. I hope the snow's not too much for you until Spring Break."

"I think I can manage," Keela smiled warmly before they came to a stop. "So is this the room?"

"Yep," Ben smiled back before knocking on the door. "Welcome to The Walter Elias Academy and Ms. Porter's classroom."

"Thank you, Ben~" Keela beamed in excitement. "I'm looking forward to the adventures I'll have in this new school experience."

The door soon opened as the eponymous teacher briefly left her classroom. "Yes?" she then asked. "Oh... Hello, Ben. I don't think I have you this period?"

"I'm not here for class, Ms. Porter, but this student is." Ben explained before he showed Keela right beside him who beamed, looking very happy to see the woman in question.

"Ah, yes..." Ms. Porter nodded as a glimmer seemed to come out of her eye from nowhere. "Thank you, Ben. Much appreciated."

"You're welcome," Ben said before sighing. "Well, I better get to class." he then added, dreading the fact that he didn't have an excuse note for being tardy to his next class which would then land him in detention without a doubt and he felt sick to his stomach, especially since he was on the fence about Uma's offer about joining her and Gil while she would probably just laugh about getting detention like it was just a simple piece of paper.

"Oh, just a moment, Ben," Ms. Porter said. "I notice that you don't have a hall pass. Do you need a note before going to class?"

"Oh... Uh... That would mean a lot to me..." Ben replied, eagerly nodding with wide eyes.

"I'd hate for you to get in trouble on the first day back to classes," Ms. Porter nodded in understanding before she briefly went inside, scribbling something down before she took out a note to give to Ben. "Here you go. I will take Keela in exchange for you showing her around, risking being tardy to class, and in return, you will have this note to excuse your tardiness."

"Thank you so much, Ms. Porter." Ben smiled in deep relief as he accepted the note.

"You're very welcome, Ben," Ms. Porter smiled back. "You're free to go now. I'll take care of Keela from here."

"Very well," Ben nodded before looking at Keela as he went over to class. "Have a good first day of classes, Keela."

"Thank you, Ben!" Keela beamed before giggling as she looked back at Ms. Porter as he went off to class. "I like him. He seems so sweet."

"Yes, Ben is a very sweet and loving young man," Ms. Porter nodded before she suddenly hugged Keela in excitement. "I'm so glad that you're here and you get to be in my class. Are you ready to meet everybody?"

"Am I ever?" Keela nodded in excitement while hugging the woman back before they parted. "And I understand, as long as we are both in school, you are my teacher and I am your student and I shouldn't expect special treatment."

"Exactly," Ms. Porter nodded. "I'm so glad that you understand."

"Shall we get started then?" Keela asked.

"Yes, very well," Ms. Porter agreed as she came inside the classroom with her arm around Keela as the class talked amongst themselves until they saw and heard their teacher coming back and kept their eyes forward and sat up as best as they could. "Class, we have a new student joining us today. I hope you will all be very nice to her and make her feel welcome since she's been away from home for a very long time. And trust me, I know that she's a good girl and very friendly as I know her better than any of you ever will," she then said. "Boys, girls, meet your new friend and my daughter: Keela."

"Hello, Keela." The class greeted, not very enthusiastic, but they put up with it anyway as they looked at her curiously.

"All right, Keela, there's an empty desk right there," Ms. Porter then said as she pointed out a desk for her student/daughter. "You go sit there and we'll get started with class."

"Yes, Mom. Oh, uh... I mean ma'am..." Keela smiled as she nodded her head before she walked over and went to take her seat as class officially began then.

* * *

The rest of the school day was a pretty big adventure for everyone, especially in taking in their new classes for before and after the lunch period which always changed when the semester changed. It was very nice and relieving for students if they had a class they really did not like, such as Math, and then it would be transferred into something more enjoyable, like say maybe an Art Class. Mal was pretty neutral to that change, though Evie insisted and encouraged for her new best friend to try it out and see if she liked it, especially since she was given Drama Class which would include doing a monologue in front of everybody, making up short and quick plays, watching and reading about classic plays done by the greats such as William Shakespeare. It just sounded like so much work for a class that was supposed to be a lot of fun and she was only looking forward to it because at least she was done with her Gym Class requirement.

"Here it is, my dear... Drama Class," A very skinny and emotional looking man suddenly appeared. He had dark brown hair tied into a low ponytail and he wore a gold shirt with black fringe, dark orange pants, and black shoes. "It's where people just go in with these high hopes and come out with crushed dreams..." he said dramatically before facing Mal with an excited and hopeful grin on his face. "So, you ready?"

Mal blinked rapidly and uncomfortably. "I was." she then said to him.

"Well, just remember, if you don't get the part that you want it doesn't change who you are on the inside." The man advised with a warm smile.

"Hm... Good to know..." Mal shrugged. "And you are...?"

"David Wiggins at your service." The man smiled as he bowed to her, looking very overly friendly and suffocatingly sweet.

"Oh... You're Mr. Wiggins," Mal then realized. "The school's drama teacher."

"Why, yes, I am, but you can call me either 'Mr. Wiggins' or 'Dave' or 'David', whichever makes you happy, just don't call me late to dinner, my dear," Wiggins chuckled warmly. "I must say, I'm looking forward to a great new semester to come for your bright and shiny faces to spend an hour with me before your next classes in the afternoon before the final bell."

"You taste like diabetes, I swear..." Mal murmured.

"Oh-ho-ho," Wiggins chuckled. "You amuse me, my dear. Now, why don't we let you come inside and meet your friends for your new class, hmm?"

"Very well then..." Mal shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Wiggins beamed and soon opened the door and walked in ahead of her. Mal soon stepped inside after him, looking around the classroom to see if there was anyone she knew. She then stopped looking once she did see someone who she did in fact know who didn't look very happy about seeing her as she stood with the snide and charmless blonde boy as she crossed her arms with a firm and sour pout on her face and her eyes looked full of evil.

"Hello, Mal."

"Audrey..." Mal narrowed her eyes, wrinkling her nose once she saw a familiar face she just wished she had not seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keela is not my character, she is my dear friend AnnaleaseTurner's OC who kindly let me borrow her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, look at you, my dear!" Wiggins beamed as he came beside the dark-haired girl as she interacted with the brunette girl. "Making new friends already I see. Audrey, always a pleasure to be graced in your presence. Looking to be in the next school play, are you?" he then asked hopefully.

"Why, of course, Mr. Wiggins," Audrey replied, sickeningly sweet to him, though Mal saw a deep smirk on the mean girl's face. "I should follow in my big sibs' footsteps of success, now shouldn't I?"

"Ah, yes, you should, you should," Wiggins nodded in agreement. "You shouldn't let your beautiful talent go to waste."

"No, I shouldn't." Audrey smirked as she crossed her legs in her seat.

"Oh, splendid! Bravo, Audrey, just bravo!" Wiggins beamed and applauded as he skipped away. "I haven't been this thrilled since I let my little Percy compete in The Annual Dearly Doggy Pageant to win The Golden Bone! I'll get ready before the bell rings."

Audrey nodded to him before looking over at Mal as she stood up and circled the girl. "Hello there, Mal," she then greeted. "Here to steal another passion away from me?"

"Yeah~" Chad smirked as he got up from his seat, about to do the same thing that Audrey was doing.

"Sit!" Audrey firmly told Chad, making him suddenly sit right back down. "I'll handle Mal from here. You just sit there and look pretty."

"Why, yes... Yes, of course..." Chad nodded with a bashful grin on his face. "Whatever you say, Audrey... Whatever you say."

Audrey nodded firmly before looking back at Mal with a smirk on her face.

"So, Audrey, I see you're familiar with Drama Class," Mal rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Then again, you always were quite a drama queen based on what I know about you."

"Oh, ha, ha, ha... It is to laugh," Audrey chuckled as she smirked at Mal. "Yes, _I've_ been star of every school play in this school ever since the second grade. This is good practice for when I win the starring role of the upcoming play since I come from a deeply cultured and beautiful background while you come from... Oh, where was it? Oh, yeah... A dark and cold alleyway."

Mal's eyes widened, shocked that Audrey would even know about that information before narrowing her eyes. "Yeah... What do you know?" she then huffed. "You can keep your starring role anyway. You're The Drama Queen of the school while Ben is The Good King of the school."

"Ooh... How original," Audrey smirked as she rested her fingertip against her cheek. "So sad that you had to break Ben's heart in front of the whole school, not to mention in front of our good and dear old friends from Sherwood. I don't think he'll ever be able to recover~"

"Hopefully better than having you as his girlfriend." Mal rolled her emerald eyes.

"BURN!" Chad called out with a laugh.

"CHAD!" Audrey scolded.

"Oops! Sorry, Audrey." Chad said nervously.

Audrey rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You know, if you want Ben back, you could take him," Mal shrugged as she put her hands on her hips. "I'm just not interested in Ben like that."

"Pfft... Whatever..." Audrey shook her head. "I'm long over Ben anyway..." she then suddenly grabbed Chad, pulling him by his arms and forced him to hold her. "I have Chad now."

"Yeah! She has me now!" Chad added with a glare before looking at Audrey. "Was that good, Audrey?"

"Yes, Chad." Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Good!" Chad nodded firmly before smiling.

"You two totally deserve each other." Mal smirked as she crossed her arms.

Eventually, the bell for class rang as everyone else made it into the darker classroom.

"Oh, splendid!" Wiggins beamed in excitement as he clapped his hands. "Welcome, everybody. Welcome, welcome, welcome to Drama Class. My name is David Wiggins, I will be your teacher. Feel free to call me 'David', 'Dave', or 'Mr. Wiggins'... Whichever makes you feel comfortable."

"So eccentric..." Mal commented to herself.

"Tell me about it..." A black-haired boy, wearing a dark red jacket with dark purple pants and black shoes, sporting what looked like a pistol keychain.

"We'll be going over all sorts of exercises and if anyone feels comfortable enough, I'll help encourage you to audition for the school play this year," Wiggins smiled at his students. "I look forward to a semester filled with fun, adventure, and all sorts of new acting experiences!" he then concluded as he clapped with child-like excitement.

The otehr students clapped along with Wiggins, though most of them felt like they were forced to, more or less.

"Let the games begin." Mal shrugged at herself as she sat in her seat.

"Try seeing this guy during the holidays and then talk to me." The black-haired boy replied.

"You seem to have a history with Old Man Wiggins," Mal said to the boy. "Is he your dad or something?"

"Nah, he's an old friend of my old man's," The boy replied before holding out his hand. "Name's Rick Ratcliffe."

"Mal Ignus," Mal replied as they shook hands. "Well, I guess I can kinda see why you'd be a bit sour around him."

"I could call him a stuck-up, annoying pig and he'd just smile at me and not even argue," Rick scoffed with a small smirk. "You seem interesting yourself. Are you that girl who Ben was dating last semester?"

"That might as well be my reputation in this new school," Mal rolled her eyes before smirking back. "But yeah. Can't say I've met you before."

"I tend to blend into the background a bit," Rick shrugged. "I like to be my own person most of the time, not caring what other people say."

"Hm... I like your style, Rick." Mal smirked as that sounded a lot like herself.

"Likewise, Mal." Rick nodded in agreement.

Audrey and Chad just glared towards Mal like her mere existence was a major annoyance.

* * *

As today was the first day of the new semester and back to classes, the first class was just a warm-up of getting to know each other better. Everyone had to stand up in the class, say their name and then say a little something about themselves. Audrey and Chad were very obnoxious in their introduction as they tried to become that snobby, irritating couple you know who cry whenever they have to be split up from each other and join together in gross sweetheart kissing which was more obnoxious to the other students who were trying to get to their lockers or mind their own business than adorable to the couple who displayed their public affection.

Aside from the new class, school seemed to be the usual, though the day seemed to last a lot longer than it should have. Probably because today was the first day back from vacation. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos sat together at one table for lunch, though they also had Henry with them since Evie was pretty much Henry's only companion in school as he was a bit shy about meeting new friends and a lot of kids were afraid of his and Evie's mother. Everyone sat quietly together and enjoyed their food so far, though mostly each other's company until a young voice piped up.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, did you need something, Henry?" Evie asked her little brother as she looked up from her sandwich.

"I didn't say anything." Henry replied to his older sister.

"Hm?" Evie blinked in confusion.

"Hey, guys? We got a little bit of company." Jay spoke up.

Everyone soon looked over from the table and saw a certain blonde, pigtailed girl who had her hands behind her back.

"Oh. Hey, Dee Dee." Henry greeted the blonde girl from his class.

"Henry, can I sit with you and your friends?" Dee Dee smiled hopefully. "I have a special candy in my lunch today."

"Uh... Sure, Dee Dee..." Henry allowed as he patted the seat next to him with a small smile. "You can sit right here."

"Thank you, Henry," Dee Dee smiled back as she came to sit down and put her lunchbox down on the table which seemed to be a pink lunchbox with ballet slippers on it before she waved at the teenagers. "Oh... Hi... Wow, Henry, you're lucky. The big kids let you sit at lunch with them."

"Heh... Well, it kinda helps to have a big kid for a sister," Henry smiled bashfully. "Evie and I always sit together."

"Cool," Dee Dee smiled back as she opened her lunchbox and took out her own sandwich to eat up. "I gotta eat the healthy stuff first before I get the candies~"

"I guess your mother suggested that?" Mal asked with a small smirk.

"Uh-huh," Dee Dee nodded. "Are you all Henry's brothers and sisters?"

The four teenagers chuckled, finding that a little bit funny.

"No, but I like to think of my friends as family sometimes," Evie smiled. "Say, you were at my party last semester, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was," Dee Dee nodded. "My cousin Doug took me."

"Yes, I remember," Evie smiled then. "You still look very cute than you did that night."

"Oh... Thank you... Stevie?" Dee Dee said, though tilted her head a little bit as she tried to remember the girl's name.

"Evie," Evie corrected. "It's short for Evelyn."

"Oh... That's a nice name," Dee Dee smiled. "My name's short too."

It was an even better lunch once Dee Dee joined them. However, Dizzy seemed to be around as she walked by and slapped something onto Henry's side of the table with a hopeful smile toward him before she continued walking off.

"Hey, Diz-" Henry said before blinking. "...Zy?"

"Well, that was kinda weird." Jay commented.

"What'd she get you, Henry?" Carlos asked.

"Uh... I dunno... Let's see," Henry shrugged before he picked up the note and opened it up. "'Do you like me? Yes, No, or Maybe'?"

"Ooh~" Jay and Carlos smirked.

"Stop! You'll embarrass him!" Evie scolded as she swatted at their arms.

"Ow!" Jay and Carlos complained.

"Uh... I dunno..." Henry blinked. "What should I do?"

"Well, how do you feel about Dizzy?" Mal asked him. "Do you like Dizzy?"

"Uh... I don't know really," Henry shrugged. "I don't really know her actually."

"She's Ivy Belfrey's sister, right?" Mal asked the others.

"Yeah," Evie nodded. "She's... No offense of course... Kinda geeky."

"I know that she's like the only student who can impress Dr. Jekyll when he comes to teach us Science after Ms. Blanchard leaves the classroom," Henry replied. "But that's about all I know."

"Well, you don't have to answer right away, Henry," Evie coaxed as she put her arm around her little brother. "Why don't you just enjoy the rest of your lunch?"

"Okay, Evie," Henry nodded before he continued to eat his sandwich. "Great cheese sandwich by the way. I just wish it could be grilled." he then complimented.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Henry," Evie smiled. "I didn't have enough time to make a grilled cheese sandwich this morning, but I'll tell you what. We'll have grilled cheese for dinner someday and you can take a leftover sandwich for your lunch the next day."

"I'd love that, Evie." Henry beamed.

"I would too, Henry." Evie smiled.

"Your sister's so nice and cool and pretty," Dee Dee said to Henry. "I wish I could have a big sister."

"You should come over sometime," Henry said hopefully. "I-I mean... If you wanted to come over."

"Oh, I think I'd like that, Henry." Dee Dee smiled before hugging him suddenly.

Evie beamed as she watched Dee Dee and Henry have fun together. Jay and Carlos smiled a bit, not as affected as Evie and Mal, but they looked happy for the two little kids too.

"Ah... Nothing could possibly ruin this lunch." Mal sighed as she sipped her milk.

"Yeah, it's the best lunch ever," Jay nodded. "Especially with a piece of my Aunt Nasira's homemade basbousa."

"What's that?" Mal asked him.

"It's a sweet cake," Jay explained. "One of the best things I have to look forward to back home."

"Mm..." Mal smirked, about to sneak some away from him.

"Ay!" Jay smirked back as he kept it out of her reach. "Get your own dessert, Dragon Breath. This is all mine~"

"Ooh, ow, ouch... Dragon Breath," Mal rolled her eyes with a small scoff and smirked. "How will I ever recover from that brutal comeback?"

"I'll get some ice for that burn." Carlos smirked as he ate his chocolate peanut buttercup.

"I have plenty of dessert to share if anyone wants." Dee Dee offered.

"Thanks, Dee Dee," Mal nodded. "That should suffice."

Henry bit his lip, looking a bit nervous.

"What's wrong, Henry?" Mal asked. "I'm sure it won't have too much sugar in it."

"No, it's not that, it's just... Uh... I-I'm not allowed to eat much candy," Henry replied nervously. "Won't Mom get mad at me?" he then asked Evie.

"Don't worry, Henry," Evie comforted. "We don't have to tell Mom~"

Henry smiled bashfully. "Well, okay," he then said. "So, uh, what's this candy, Dee Dee?"

"Is it those famous Wonka or Apollo bars?" Mal asked.

"Nope," Dee Dee shook her head as she took out a metal container before popping the lid off, showing the candies as they seemed to glow like the light from the Heavens. "You guys ever have sugarplums?"

"Sugarplums?" Jay asked, raising an eyebrow. "Like from that one ballet?"

"If you mean _'The Nutcracker Prince'_ , then yes," Dee Dee smiled and nodded. "It's my favorite ballet ever," she then suddenly hopped out from her seat and balanced on one leg and held her arms over her head. "I often dream that I'm Clara who meets the handsome and brave Nutcracker Prince who saves me against the vile and cruel Mouse King after an adventurous Christmas Eve far away from home. I do hope I get to land a big part in the ballet that the teacher picks for us."

"Oh... You're a dancer, I see," Evie smiled. "I used to do ballet when I was really young."

"I didn't." Mal nearly snorted.

"It's my calling," Dee Dee beamed as she soon twirled and spun around. "When I grow up, I want to become the greatest ballet dancer in the world. I just love dancing." she then yelped as she nearly slipped in her footing and was about to fall and land hard on the floor.

Henry gasped and he soon caught her in his arms suddenly as she stretched her body across his hands before looking up at him. "Careful, Dee Dee," he then said softly. "That was very lovely dancing though."

"Oh... Th-Thank you, Henry," Dee Dee smiled softly. "And thank you for saving me. Maybe you should take up ballet too?"

"Heh... Maybe another time," Henry smiled back, though that made him chuckle sheepishly. "But I appreciate the invitation."

Mal and Evie hid smirks to each other as they seemed to sense something between Henry and Dee Dee, but decided not to really say anything as the latter two were only 10 and probably didn't feel anything for each other. At least not yet anyway. Everyone began to finish up their lunch and dumped out their trash as it was nearly time to head back to class.

"So, meet me and Henry in front of the school after classes are done for the day?" Evie asked Mal as they came beside the trashcan together.

"Yeah, sounds great," Mal nodded. "I guess I just need some ice cream from Ms. Fisher to perk me up a little bit."

"Ice cream solves everything," Evie smiled warmly. "That's what I always say."

"I'm sure you do," Mal chuckled a bit. "By the way, when's your job interview with Edna Mode?" she then asked.

"The call could come at any time," Evie replied. "I hope soon. The longer I have to wait, the more I have butterflies and feel nervous about answering her on the phone."

"Well... I wouldn't worry too much about it," Mal coaxed. "I'm sure you'll do great. This seems to be your calling, working in the fashion industry."

"Well, yeah," Evie chuckled. "Fashion's always been my passion."

"Wish I had a passion," Mal replied as she crossed her arms. "Seems that all I do is cause trouble."

"Aw, Mal~" Evie cooed as she patted her friend on the head. "It'll be okay. I'm sure you'll find something you're good at very soon. Maybe you could look for a job too?"

"I guess," Mal shrugged. "Good luck on your interview whenever it comes up."

"Thanks, Mal. I can tell that I might need just a little bit of it to get through." Evie beamed before hugging Mal suddenly.

Mal smiled a little in the hug and lightly patted Evie on the back.

* * *

And so, everyone went back to their respective classes until the final bell. Jay and Carlos were on their way to their classes, though many girls came around, seeing Jay and looked hopeful and eager.

"Hi, Jay." Opal smiled innocently.

"Hey." Jay replied.

"Jay~" Claudine smiled.

"Hey, what's up?" Jay smiled back.

"Hi." Jordan winked at him.

"Why do you torture them?" Carlos asked Jay. "Just pick someone to take to the Sweetheart's Dance already."

"I'm going solo," Jay smirked. "That way, I can dance with all of them."

"Ah! You're the expert," Carlos then panicked, trying to catch up with his friend as he looked hopeful and eager. "Um, Jay... if you were gonna ask someone, what's the best way to go?"

"Listen, all you got to do... Is look like me." Jay grinned boastfully.

"Oh, ha-ha." Carlos then rolled his eyes before he saw Jane, who had a bit of a popularity boost ever since last semester when Mal did her hair and gave her a new look, trying to be more confident and sociable which worked pretty well surprisingly.

"Hi, boys." Jane smiled as she waved at them as she was at her locker.

"Hey, Jane." Carlos said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey." Jane nodded her head.

"I was wondering... Uh... If you liked the... Carrot cake at lunch today?" Carlos asked nervously.

"I had the pumpkin pie." Jane told him, oblivious to his feelings.

"Oh, cool," Carlos nodded as he stammered nervously and Jane soon got what she needed and soon walked down the hallway, away from the boys. "Um, uh-"

"Smooth." Jay smirked at Carlos who just sighed and pouted.

Looks like Carlos is definitely going to need some help in time for Valentine's Day this year or he might lose Jane forever. After Drama Class, Audrey was laughing out loud while walking with Chad, both glaring and rolling their eyes at Mal, trying to annoy her on purpose. Mal rolled her eyes back at them as she came over to her locker, deciding to just ignore them as best as she could, especially without Evie there to back her up. At least Drama Class was interesting with a guy like Rick Ratcliffe. She hoped that she would be able to maybe hang out with him again another time.

* * *

Eventually, after school, Henry sat on the top of the steps of the school as the final bell rang. Eventually, Mal and Evie stood at his sides, smiling at him and Henry smiled back as he stood up and walked with them to leave school.

"Thanks for coming to get some ice cream with me and Mal, Henry," Evie cooed at her little brother. "I can tell Mal definitely needs this."

"I could use it too," Henry nodded. "Math Class is kicking my butt again."

"Well, please, allow me to help you." Evie smiled.

"Thanks, E." Henry smiled back.

The two best friends then walked off together with Henry to go and see Ms. Fisher again to get some ice cream after school. They made their way into her ice cream shop and she took their orders, nodding at them, and letting them sit down until their orders would be placed as it was a rather busy day in the ice cream cafeteria today.

"By the way, guys... Sorry to hear about Graham," Mal said to them. "I hope that he at least enjoys Hyperion City."

"I hope so too," Evie nodded in agreement. "I didn't like him very much, but I know how much he meant to my mom, so I tried not to get mad around him or ask her to never see him again."

"He was okay," Henry shrugged. "He didn't really feel like Dad to me anyway... If I could've known Dad that is."

"Dad would've loved you." Evie smiled softly.

Henry smiled back warmly.

"I wonder where my dad even is right now?" Mal sighed as she pouted a little bit. "...Why didn't he even want me?"

Evie flinched before she reached out, patting Mal's hand. "Mal, you can't change what happened to your father and we can't change what happened with ours," she then said softly. "The important thing is that we can stick together, give each other love and support, and be our own family. My mother always said 'Who needs friends when you've got family?', though I see you as my family. You're like my sister."

"And you're like mine, Evie," Mal smiled softly. "Henry's our little brother."

"Aw, cripes... Demoted to the little brother role again," Henry sighed, playfully pouting. "When do I get to be in charge?"

"Tell you what, when you're older than me and Mal, you can be in charge." Evie said playfully.

"Yes!" Henry then cheered, though he knew that was a joke.

The three of them laughed together and soon, Ms. Fisher smiled, giving them their ice cream. "Thank you, Ms. Fisher." The kids said to her.

"My pleasure, kids," Ms. Fisher smiled and nodded. "Enjoy it, but not too fast~"

"We won't." The three smiled back as they began to eat their ice cream.

Ms. Fisher smiled as she went back over to her counter, though she secretly snuck her finger in one of the more empty spaces. She then stuck her tongue out as she got the remaining ice cream out of the space and soon licked her fingertip before she would refill the space with more ice cream, walking over to her backroom afterwards.

"Your mom seemed a bit happier after the banquet though," Mal then said to Evie and Henry. "I think I saw her talking with... What was his name? Mr. Bedford?"

"Yes," Evie nodded. "Robin Bedford from Sherwood. I don't know him that well, but he helped Mom and Dad when Henry was about to be born."

"Wow... How historic..." Mal said. "And I thought Auradon and Sherwood were rivals."

"More of friendly rivals," Henry remarked. "Our biggest rivals are probably the kids in Emerald Acres though."

"Especially from the last Summer School Games, we competed in against them," Evie nodded. "Those were pretty intense and brutal."

"Interesting..." Mal said. "Well, I think I noticed your mom getting giggly and blushy around Mr. Bedford after we came back inside after I had a run-in with Audrey and her cronies."

"Oh, really?" Evie asked, raising an eyebrow with a small smirk. "Looks like I have a talking to do with Mom later tonight."

Mal and Evie both chuckled before they continued to finish up their ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, anyone like my portrayal of Rick Ratcliffe? Would you like to see him again? Let me know in the reviews/comments,


	4. Chapter 4

A few days, pretty close to a week, had passed by. Today was the day for Evie's big moment and the day she had been counting down and anxiously waiting for. She had borrowed an outfit from her mother which was a black button-up top with long sleeves and a white undershirt underneath and black short-heeled dress shoes with a black skirt. She was currently trying it on to get a feel for it before she would go into her interview today.

"How do you like it?" Regina smiled warmly at her daughter.

"It's pretty nice, Mom," Evie smiled back. "I just hope I don't blow this interview. I feel like I've been waiting my whole life for this moment."

"Knowing you, you probably have," Regina replied. "Just remember not to get a swelled head. I did when I first became mayor."

"Yeah, I remember, you acted like the Queen of Auradon." Evie mumbled to herself.

"Excuse me, Evie?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I said, I hope I don't mess this up." Evie grinned innocently.

"That's what I thought you said." Regina replied with a stern look, though not overly harsh.

Evie smiled bashfully and sheepishly. There was then a light knocking on the door beside them.

"Yes?" Regina and Evie both answered, though kept looking in the mirror.

"Can I see Evie's new look?" Henry's voice asked from behind the door. "Please?"

Regina then looked over at Evie to see if that was okay with her.

"Yes, please." Evie smiled and nodded, allowing Henry's request to be fulfilled.

Regina smiled back and soon opened up the door. Henry smiled as he stepped inside the room and looked around for his older sister.

"Over here, Henry." Evie called to her little brother.

Henry then nodded and followed to the sound of Evie's voice before beaming. "...Wow." he then said.

"Do you like it?" Evie smiled as she showed off her work outfit to her brother. "Black is always in style for Ms. Edna Mode, you know."

"You look very pretty and ready for work, Evie," Henry smiled. "I'd give you a job if I could."

"Aww... Thanks, Henry," Evie smiled back as she knelt down to his height before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You're very sweet for a little ankle-biter."

"And you're very sweet for a teenager." Henry beamed.

"You're both so good," Regina smiled warmly. "This is a very lovely family... Even if something's al ittle missing." she then said softly.

"Oh, Mom~..." Evie said softly before she stood up straight and hugged her mother. "We know... We miss Dad too."

"Me most." Henry added as he was very young when Daniel had passed away.

"He'd be so proud of you both right now," Regina softly told her children. "But he's not far away as long as we love him forever and keep him in our hearts."

"You're right, Mom," Evie nodded. "I see him every time Henry smiles and laughs."

"I do too," Regina smiled warmly. "I also see him in you whenever you get really passionate about your artwork in designing new outfits. Like when he was passionate about horseback riding before we got married."

The Mills family sighed softly and smiled all around each other, warmly and thankfully to have each other.

"January will be over before we know it and soon, February," Regina then said. "Groundhog Day and Valentine's Day. Oh, I'll be right back, Evie," she then told her daughter. "There's something else I'd like to give you for that outfit."

"Oh, okay, Mom." Evie smiled and nodded, letting her go.

Regina smiled back as she walked off into the bathroom for a moment.

* * *

"Henry, do you think you might go to The Sweetheart's Dance?" Evie then asked as she had a hopeful idea about something.

"Oh... Uh... I dunno... Maybe..." Henry shrugged bashfully. "I'm not sure who I'd even go with."

"Hm... All right..." Evie said with a small smirk. "I might go with that Doug Clark boy. We're getting very close lately in school."

"Oh, that's good, Evie," Henry smiled a bit. "You deserve to be happy."

"And maybe if I go with Doug, he'll bring his cousin with him," Evie then continued. "Maybe you could go with her. What was her name? Dottie? Debbie?"

"Uh... Dee Dee?" Henry then asked.

"Ah, right," Evie smiled with a small smirk before winking. "Dee Dee... I think she'd be a perfect little girlfriend for you."

"...She's _not_ my girlfriend." Henry blushed nervously.

" _Who's_ not your girlfriend?" Regina suddenly asked as she came back over with something in her hands.

"I think a dance is exactly what we both need." Evie said hopefully to Henry.

"Henry, who's this girlfriend?" Regina demanded to know.

"I'm sure someone could help you out with dating." Evie then said.

"Evie, Henry, who _is_ this girlfriend?" Regina asked, making herself known, feeling annoyed that she was ignored by her children. "What do you know about her?"

"It's nothing, Mom..." Henry said bashfully.

"Oh, Henry has a cute young friend," Evie explained. "I just thought it would be cute if they went to the Sweetheart's Dance together."

"I'm not even sure if I wanna go." Henry shrugged bashfully.

"Well... If you really wanna go, you can, but you can think about it first," Regina advised. "You have plenty of time to decide."

"Thanks, Mom." Henry nodded then.

"Of course, Henry," Regina smiled before looking at Evie. "Here you go, dear... I hope this brings you some luck on your interview and goes with your outfit well, though I don't know much about fashion like you do."

"I'm sure it'll be nice, whatever it is," Evie smiled back before taking the box from her mother's hands and clicked it open before gasping and took out a necklace that had a glowing red colored heart charm that seemed to flicker. "Oh, Mom... It's very beautiful..." she whispered softly.

"It was my mother's," Regina smiled and nodded as she soon took the necklace and went to wrap it carefully and gently around her daughter's neck. "I've always loved it and I was hoping I could give it to my own daughter someday, so you can borrow it for your interview and if you really want to, maybe for your school dance."

"Hm... Yes, I think I'd like that a lot," Evie nodded as she wore the necklace and checked out her reflection. "Ah, yes... I think that this will work out just fine. Thank you... Thanks a lot, Mom."

"You're very welcome, my little princess," Regina smiled. "And speaking of the dance, I was thinking of chaperoning."

"Oh, that sounds interesting," Henry said. "I just hope no one gets too scared."

"Scared of _me_?" Regina smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Come along now. I can have fun too sometimes. I sometimes go to The Rabbit Hole while you two are asleep."

"Mm-hmm..." Evie and Henry smirked back, playfully.

"Oh, you kids today, nothing scares you anymore," Regina rolled her eyes playfully. "But yes, I think I should chaperone this year. I brought it up at the last PTA meeting."

"Should be interesting," Evie remarked. "By yourself though?"

"Oh, I'm sure other moms might be there," Regina shrugged. "I never really have Valentine's Day plans anyway."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Henry added softly.

"Unless..." Evie began to say.

"...Unless what?" Regina asked, glancing at her daughter curiously.

"Unless..." Evie repeated before finishing her thought once she had her mother's attention. "You call someone."

"...Like who?" Regina then asked, crossing her arms.

"Like... I dunno... Someone you haven't seen in a while..." Evie shrugged innocently. "Someone like... Mr. Bedford?"

"From Sherwood?" Regina's eyes widened before glancing at her daughter strangely. "Evie, I couldn't ask some stranger to come into your school just to keep me company for chaperoning something for you students."

"Mom, you obviously like him." Evie defended.

"What?" Regina asked, sounding firm a bit.

"Let me finish," Evie said. "You totally like him, Mom. You totally, totally have the hots for Mr. Bedford from Sherwood."

"No, I don't." Regina argued.

"Yes, you do." Evie retorted.

"You're grounded." Regina then said.

"Wow, you really are into Mr. Bedford." Henry smirked, both him and his sister ignoring his mother's threats and denial.

"You're grounded too." Regina told him next.

Evie and Henry just smirked a bit at their mother.

"Okay... Suppose I were interested in Mr. Bedford that way... It's not like I'd do anything about it," Regina replied. "I got you guys to think about."

"My gosh, Mr. Bedford seems so smart, charming, and very sweet." Evie smiled.

"He helped with my birth!" Henry added. "You said so yourself."

"When you guys had dinner at the banquet, you were so obvious," Evie then smirked slyly. "Come on, Mom..." she then said softly. "Dad's been gone for 10 years now. It's time."

Regina looked between her son and daughter before shrugging. "What? I'd... I'd just call him up on the phone and ask him out on a date?" she then asked.

"Yes." Henry and Evie nodded.

"And that... That's something you two would want?" Regina then asked them.

"Yes!" Henry and Evie nodded again.

Regina looked very thoughtful, curious, and bewildered as they just leaned in, hopeful and eager. "All right, I'll give him a call." she then said after giving into them.

"Do it." Evie smirked.

"I _am_." Regina replied.

"Call him." Henry added.

"I'm calling him now." Regina said as she took out her phone.

"Great." Evie replied.

"Here I go..." Regina said, taking a deep breath as she dialed the number before holding up her phone to call Robin from Sherwood.

Henry and Evie chuckled.

"A little privacy, please?" Regina asked. "Evie, why don't you go practice for your interview?"

"Okay, Mom~" Henry and Evie chuckled as they left the room together to give their mother some privacy.

Regina nodded before she sighed, looking as nervous as a schoolgirl as the phone rang while she waited for an answer.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, at that very moment..._ **

"Dad, do you like Ms. Mills from Auradon?" Roland asked.

"...What?" Robin blinked. "...Why do you ask?"

"I think that he does~" Robyn smirked as she sat in the corner, reading her favorite book.

"Nobody asked you, Junior." Robin suddenly told his daughter.

"Rude~..." Robyn rolled her eyes and shook her head before she continued to read.

"Well... Me and my new friend Henry thought it would be nice if you two started hanging out together," Roland soon told his father. "I like Ms. Mills. She smells like apples and you two seemed to have fun at the banquet with Auradon."

Then suddenly, Robin's phone began to ring before he looked at his children. "Hold that thought," he then told them before taking out his phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Robin? It's Regina Mills..." Regina began to say on the other line.

"Regina?!" Robin's eyes widened.

Roland and Robyn gasped at each other before running off together, giggling in excitement.

"Let's go tell Uncle Little John~" Roland chuckled.

"Totally!" Robyn laughed in agreement.

Robin shook his head and rolled his eyes and began to talk with Regina on the phone. Unknown, but very likely known to Regina and Robin, their kids were very eager and hopeful about their parents hooking up with each other and hoped that it would play out nicely in their favor. It was clear that there was a connection between the two, so why fight it, right? They just had to make sure to not pry too much into their parents' love lives and become meddlers which would make their plans fall through, though the kids, mostly Henry and Roland who had become good friends since the school banquet, were sure that it would not be ruined.

* * *

"So, Evie..." Henry said as he decided to practice his sister's interview with her to pass the time until Regina would take her to her job interview. "Why do you want this job? Why should I hire you?"

"Well, uh, I'm very punctual and very dedicated, especially in a job like this," Evie answered, trying to sound confident and calm, after all, this was just for practice, though she still felt nervous about the real thing coming up very soon. "Fashion has always been my passion ever since I was in diapers. In fact, I even designed my own diapers."

"There's no way that's true." Henry smirked.

"Wanna bet?" Evie smirked back before she continued. "I will be the best worker you could possibly ever have," she then said, going back into job interview mode. "I'll do whatever it takes to have this job so I can have money and take care of myself and do something I love so it won't really feel like work. It will feel like an amazing opportunity in my life."

"Hmm..." Henry smiled before nodding. "Well, I'm no expert, but that was a very good answer, Evie. I think you'll do just fine on your interview."

"Thank you, Henry," Evie smiled back. "The hardest part is waiting about two or three days before calling back if I haven't gotten an answer back yet."

"Yikes... That _does_ sound overwhelming," Henry had to admit. "Like when Dr. Jekyll gives us a test on Friday and we can't see how we did until Monday. I swear, that man lives on us kids suffering. I just wish Ms. Blanchard could teach us Science like every other subject instead of him."

"Yeah, Jekyll's a brutal man, though Mr. Deley's quite a handful too," Evie nodded a bit. "Luckily I'm his best student. He told me so, especially when Chad tried to copy off my homework and was using me to do _his_ homework."

"I'm glad you saw the error of trusting him," Henry replied. "Something like that happened to me when the Zimmer twins pretended to be my friend at the pharmacy when I was picking out a new comic book until Nicholas hid Wonka bars in my bag before we left so I'd get in trouble instead of him and Ava."

"Don't you ever worry about something like that ever again~" Evie cooed as she wrapped her arm around her little brother. "I'm sure Dee Dee is a good friend. I really think that she likes you."

Henry blushed, looking a little unsure and a tad bit embarrassed.

"Okay, Henry, I won't talk about her anymore unless I'm allowed to," Evie then said, deciding to spare him the blushes of embarrassment. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine, Evie, thank you," Henry nodded. "Sorry, it's just... I don't know if we'll even work out together."

"Okay, Henry," Evie smiled softly. "Just be careful in case Mom says anything. You know how she gets sometimes."

"Mm-hmm." Henry nodded again, agreeing strongly.

Eventually, Regina came downstairs and walked towards her children.

"Hey, Mom," Evie said. "How did it go with Mr. Bedford?"

"Never you mind that, my dear," Regina replied as she took out her car keys. "Let's get you to your job interview."

"Uh... Yes, ma'am," Evie nodded. "I just hope that Mal understands that we can't hang out today."

"I'm sure that she will understand," Henry replied. "Mal's a strong girl. Besides, she's probably hanging out with Harry right now."

"Yeah... Probably..." Evie agreed as she stood up, taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly. "Okay, Mom. Let's go."

Regina nodded before looking over at Henry. "Now, you know the rules when both myself and your sister are out?" she then asked him.

"Yes on homework, no on TV, and stay inside." Henry memorized maturely.

"Good boy," Regina smiled and nodded in approval. "Under no circumstance do you leave this house. If you have an emergency, call _my_ phone, not Evie's. We'll pick up something for dinner after her interview." she then instructed.

"Yes, Mom," Henry nodded. "Good luck, Evie."

"Thanks, Henry," Evie said before kissing his forehead. "I'll see you real soon."

Henry waved to his mother and sister as they soon left the house. Evie took more deep breaths as she took out a sheet of paper while trying not to be nervous, but she couldn't help it. She felt her heart racing through her chest, almost like it could burst right out if she wasn't too careful. The palms of her hands suddenly drenched with sweat and her lips quivered as she tried to relax, but felt it was nearly impossible as she sat in her seat, buckling up and her mother drove them away from home. This was it. This was the biggest moment of her life that could make or break her future fashion career. She was simply quivering with anticipation.

"Cheer up, Evie; it's going to be just fine," Regina soothed as they rode down the street together. "I believe in you and even if it doesn't end up working out, it's not the end of the world."

"I know, Mom," Evie nodded. "I just... I just wish I could be brave and fearless just like you."

"Oh, Evie..." Regina chuckled. "I may be bold, brave, and intimidating to some people, but I can feel scared too."

"Oh, I know, I didn't mean it like that, Mom." Evie then said.

"How did you mean it then?" Regina asked.

"It's just... Ever since you became Mayor of Auradon... You don't seem to be afraid of anything," Evie explained wearily. "...Are you just staying strong for me and Henry because of what happened to Dad?"

Regina was silent for a few moments like she had to think about that before answering. She then shrugged a bit before nodding. "Yes, I like to think so," she then said softly. "I don't want to lose you two like we lost him. Your father was one of the very best things to have ever happened to me, next to when you kids were born. I know he wouldn't want me to be sad, but when I had your father with me, he made me feel strong, brave, and like I could do anything, especially whenever we went horseback riding together. I could've ridden away with him for hours, even if your grandmother didn't like him very much."

"What's up with that anyway?" Evie asked. "Grandma doesn't seem to mind me or Henry."

"I don't know, Evie," Regina sharply sighed before shaking her head. "I really don't know. I miss your father very much and while yes, Mr. Bedford does seem like an interesting man, I'd have to think about that. I just wouldn't want anyone to replace your father and make you and Henry feel uncomfortable."

"I get that, Mom," Evie nodded. "Though I didn't really like Graham... No offense, of course."

"Yes, Graham was a rather difficult man, wasn't he?" Regina nodded, agreeing with her daughter, which felt rather surprising. "I wanted you and Henry to feel safe and he was a sheriff, so I thought it would be perfect, but... I don't know. I guess he just loved his job more than he could've possibly loved us."

"He was nice to you some of the times, but he wasn't always there for you," Evie replied. "I feel like he was in love with someone else too. I'm not sure who, but sometimes I feel that."

"Hm... Maybe you're right... But who knows? He's old news now," Regina shrugged. "Let's focus on the future for a while, shall we? Such as your birthday?"

"Sure, Mom." Evie smiled warmly.

"And I know for a fact that you will do just fine on this interview, whether you get the job or not, because you are a very beautiful, vibrant, and enchanting creature," Regina smiled back, glancing over at Evie before the car began to slow down. "I've watched over you for the past 16, soon to be 17 years and you have really grown as a person and I couldn't be any more prouder of you than I am right now, especially with looking after your little brother, doing amazing in class... I mean, you're very smart and you don't have to act dumb around a guy and you are very beautiful. Sometimes I wish I could've had all of that and had been happy when I was your age."

Evie blushed thankfully a bit.

"I am very proud to have you as my daughter, Evie," Regina smiled, putting her arm around Evie as the car then came to a complete stop. "You truly are the fairest in the land and I'm very lucky to have you in my life."

"Thanks, Mom," Evie sniffled before hugging her mother right back. "And I'm very lucky to have y _ou_ as _my_ mother and I don't care if anyone in school makes fun of me for it or not."

"Screw them," Regina nodded. "They're not worth your time."

Evie giggled a little at her mother talking that way around her. The car was soon shown to be in front of a gate with a house on top of a hill.

A screen then displayed the feed of a guard. ** _"Do you have an appointment?"_** he then asked.

"Uh, um, this is Mayor Regina Mills?" Regina replied, feeling confused, but answered as needed. "I'm here with my daughter for-"

 ** _"_** ** _All visitors are required to make a reser-"_ **The guard began to explain before suddenly getting shooed away.

 ** _"Hey, get back to work! Go check the electric fence or something!"_** A thick German/Japanese accent was heard as a tiny woman with short black hair and round glasses came over to the screen, sounding a bit agitated and impatient, making Evie feel a bit more nervous. **_"What is it? Who are you? What do you want?"_**

Regina and Evie just blinked before waving at the screen.

 _ **"Oh... How gorgeous you both are~..."**_ The woman then said before calming herself down. ** _"_** ** _Come in, Come, come in!"_**

The gate then opened up and Regina soon drove up the hill over to the front door. Regina and Evie both left the car and came in front of the woman who owned the house who was none other than the great Edna Mode.

"Ah... Yes," Edna said as she studied the mother and daughter. "One of you must be Evelyn Mills?"

"Uh, yes, that would be me," Evie nodded as she waved her hand before looking at Regina with a sheepish smile. "And, uh, she's... My ride."

"Ah... This must be your sister." Edna guessed.

"Oh... Oh, you..." Regina smiled bashfully, putting her hand aside in a "pshaw" fashion.

"She's actually my mother." Evie corrected nervously.

"I'm afraid whoever she is, she will have to wait out here while you and I have a talk, darling," Edna told Evie. "I hope that is manageable to your liking."

"Oh, uh, yeah... Yes... I understand," Evie nodded quickly. "I learned about that in Life Skills class in school."

"Good... You are a very smart young lady," Edna replied. "Please, come with me. Mom? You wait here until after our interview."

"Yes, ma'am." Regina nodded before she looked over to a couch and sat down in it before taking out a magazine of French fashion which featured a very elderly woman, famed opera singer: Adelaide Bonfamille with her cats and a teenage girl beside her with platinum blonde hair.

* * *

Edna and Evie were soon walking down a long hallway together to begin the interview.

"Yes, things are going quite well. Quite well. My God, no complaints," Edna said as she walked with Evie. "But, you know, it is not the same. Not the same at all."

"Weren't you just in the news?" Evie asked, following her fashionista idol. "Some show in Prayge... Prague?"

" _Milan_ , darling. Milan. Supermodels. HA! Nothing super about them," Edna corrected. "Spoiled, stupid, little stick figures with poofy lips who think only about themselves. FEH! Not to mention my last intern decided to quit on me and go to someone else like Donna Cabonna or Lora Stelladora, not that she was that good anyway. I even once designed for the great Adelaide Bonfamille before her retirement to leave her million dollar fortune to her precious pets."

Evie grinned nervously, fearing some competition, not to mention making a fool of herself in front of the greatest fashion designer of all time who she had looked up to for most of her life.

"Edna Mode." Edna gave her name as she addressed some scanning and coding as Evie stood a few feet behind the shorter adult woman.

An assortment of weapons then suddenly aimed at Evie, making her strike a defensive and nervous pose.

"And guest." Edna then added so that the weapons would leave Evie alone.

As the weapons left, Evie stood straight back up, smiling nervously, though did her best to stay calm. Edna soon opened the door into her office once she and Evie were gained access by the intense security system and soon pointed to the smaller chair in front of the rather large desk as she came behind the desk to sit on it and elevated the seat a bit so that she and Evie could see eye-to-eye. Evie sat down in the chair, smiling nervously while trying not to twitch or panic under the intense pressure she now felt once she was in the room.

"Now darling, let's get started," Edna decided as she put her hands together. "I need to see if you are EMode Design material~"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I am, Ms. Mode, uh, ma'am." Evie smiled and nodded nervously.

"Hm... You're _pretty_ sure, are you?" Edna asked, sounding stern for a moment. "You're not 100% positive?"

Evie gulped nervously, fearing that she said the wrong thing. She felt like one wrong move and she would be kicked right out faster than she could say something like "supercaljafragalisticexpialadocious" like the Polly and Molly, the Poppins twins, at school always say to each other.

"So... Evie, please tell me," Edna soon said, dramatically removing her glasses which made Evie feel even more nervous. "Why do you want to work in fashion?"

"Well, like I've said, Ms. Mode, fashion has been my lifelong passion," Evie explained as confidently as she could, though her voice was still a bit soft. "I'm not really sure where it came from, but it just seems like it's always been my biggest use and desire out of life. I love making my own clothes and I even put make-up on my friends who want it. I just feel like I've always been sketching possible outfit ideas or applying blush on my baby dolls or just sitting in the park and wanting to make my own outfits like Coco Chanel or someone amazing like you."

"Hm... I'm hardly amazing~..." Edna smirked before nodding. "Not that you are wrong, but yes, I am very talented like Lars Tâche."

"Yes, he has very unique designs for spots," Evie giggled a bit. "My friend Carlos's mother is obsessed with his art."

"Now, let me see your résumé, please?" Edna requested, holding her hand out.

"Oh, uh, y-yes, ma'am..." Evie nodded quickly before she reached into her personal bag and held out the paper to the woman. "I trust it's legible?"

"We shall see, my dear, we shall see," Edna replied as she took a look at the single sheet of paper. "Hm... You're still staying in school, very good... Stay in school if you can help it... And you're a babysitter?"

"...Not professionally," Evie bit her lip, looking nervous and wide-eyed, fearing what she was saying was going to get her shot down at her biggest chance, but she found herself unable to stop talking as she was unsure whether this was good or not. "I babysit my 10-year-old brother, Henry. You see, my mother's the mayor-"

"Yes, yes, I know, Madam Mayor Regina Mills," Edna nodded. "She's been mayor of Auradon for a very long time and is practically the most powerful woman in town, though Mr. Gold at the pawnshop owns the town. I wonder how that works for her?" she then smirked a bit playfully.

"Yes," Evie replied. "My mother is a very busy woman, so I usually look after Henry. I cook him food if he wants it, I help him with his homework, especially in Science. I may be a pretty face, but I have a huge brain when it comes to science."

"That's good for me to hear," Edna smirked. "Some people may view fashion as a science... In which _I_ personally do because if you wear the wrong shoes with the wrong dress-"

"The whole outfit would fall apart and that would be a chemical and fashion disaster," Evie finished before cupping her mouth nervously. "Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to interrupt you, Ms. Mode."

"No, no, that's alright, darling," Edna reassured, still smirking as she shook her head. "It's just so nice to see someone in the young crowd that understands fashion like I did when I was about your age."

Evie grinned and chuckled sheepishly. "I try, Ms. Mode."

"So, what did you enjoy the most about babysitting your little brother?" Edna asked.

"Oh... Just being with him," Evie smiled. "He's such a good, sweet kid. He's almost never annoying."

"Well, that's good." Edna smirked.

"Yes, very much," Evie smirked back a bit. "Plus I could teach him stuff that he will carry for the rest of his life like how to tie his shoes or how to solve Multiplication tables or anything else he might find too hard. I can't believe I found most of those subjects difficult when I was his age, pretty easier the second time around actually," she then explained. "My little brother is my whole world next to fashion, even if I didn't like him when he first came home."

"Ah, I see," Edna nodded. "What did you enjoy the least?"

Evie pouted, wrinkling her nose a bit. "Mostly changing diapers," she had to admit. "That job I could've done without, but someone had to do it whenever Mom wasn't home or if Grandma wasn't watching us."

"I can understand that," Edna nodded. "Would you kindly tell me your strengths?" she then asked.

"Well, I'm very punctual when it comes to attending classes, so I'll almost never be late for work, I have great attention to detail I've been told, and I'm a great listener," Evie began to list calmly and confidently. "I've been told I have great taste, which will definitely work for a job like this, right?"

"Yes, I believe that would be right." Edna agreed.

Evie smiled as this was working out very well so far. _'So far so good.'_ she then thought to herself proudly... Until the next question was asked.

"What are your weaknesses?" Edna asked, making Evie's stomach churn.

Evie gulped nervously before she thought quick about what to say next, but thought hard so as not to say anything stupid. She was often told at an interview not to mention any weaknesses unless asked first and soon made something up quickly so as not to blow this interview. "Well... I tend to lose my temper sometimes," she then explained. "I don't get mad for very long, but I'm very sensitive and emotional most of the time. I'd like to be able to work on that and be stronger than I look... Like someone amazing and strong like you or my mother."

"You think I'm strong, dear?" Edna smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes, I mean... Just look at the world you've created," Evie said as she stretched her arms out. "You built your very own fashion foundation that people will probably be talking about for decades to come. I think you could go down in history and I don't think I'd ever be able to accomplish such a feat."

"I like your spirit, Miss Mills," Edna nodded in approval. "Well, my dear, I suppose I could try to mold you into a stronger and better person if I take you under my fashionable wing."

"So, does that mean I got the job?" Evie asked with wide eyes.

"Not so fast, darling," Edna chuckled. "You still have to wait until this interview is over before you hear anything new, if you even do. And that's an emphasis on _if_."

"Erm... Right..." Evie gulped and smiled nervously. "S-Sorry... I guess I got too excited."

"Understandable," Edna nodded. "Well, my dear, do you have any questions for me?"

"Uh, well... What's a day of work like around here?" Evie soon asked. "I-I mean... What would I be doing?"

"Well, for starters, it won't be designing new clothes or having ideas right away, you should know," Edna explained. "You'll be answering the phone for me if you wouldn't mind too much, event planning, some light advertising outside of the office, and if you're lucky, you can sketch some new ideas. How do those jobs sound?"

"I understand that I won't be in the big leagues right away, but that sounds amazing, Ms. Mode," Evie nodded. "Anything to help you out and to work beside you."

"Now, would you prefer to work alone or have someone with you?" Edna asked.

"Erm... Well, I think I could work alone just fine, but I think I'd like to have someone beside me for the first week or two just to make sure I'm doing my job right so I can appease you and keep this job for as long as possible," Evie explained calmly. "If that's okay."

"Of course it is okay, darling," Edna nodded. "I wouldn't have offered or asked if I had minded."

Evie smiled bashfully and sheepishly.

"Anything else from you, darling?" Edna then asked.

"Uh... What should I wear to work?" Evie asked. "I mean... This is more of a business outfit."

"It looks cute on you regardless," Edna nodded. "Really, it looks great on you."

"Thank you again," Evie smiled. "It's not my style, it's my mom's."

"Well, I would say you could wear that or something else you feel comfortable in, but nothing _too_ casual if you know what I mean." Edna replied.

"Dress for work and not like one of the models?" Evie guessed.

"That's a good girl," Edna smirked and nodded before standing up and held out her hand. "It was nice meeting you, Miss Mills."

"Uh... Y-Yes, thank you... Nice meeting you too, Ms. Mode," Evie replied before holding out her hand and shook hands with the woman. "So, when can I expect to hear back from you?"

"I will either have someone call or email you, so don't feel overwhelmed if you don't hear my voice or a name you don't recognize, darling," Edna informed before she hopped out of her chair and went to send Evie back out to her mother. "Don't call us, we'll call you."

"Uh, yes, ma'am," Evie nodded as she followed Edna back into the hallway. "Thank you for your time."

"Thank you for seeing me and being on time," Edna smirked, nodding as well before Regina looked up and over once she saw them coming over. "Be sure to buy my next magazine coming next month."

"Oh, Evie definitely will," Regina smiled warmly. "She's a longtime subscriber of your work, Ms. Mode. I personally loved that tour you did in Russia with Anastasia and Dmitri Romanov."

"Yes, yes, the Romanovs are old friends of mine," Edna replied. "Have a safe trip back home, darlings, and until next time, I'll see you in the next catalog."

Regina and Evie nodded, smiling before they soon walked out the door and went to head back home in the car. Once they sat down, buckled up, and began to drive back home, Evie let out a very long and deep sigh of relief, practically sinking in her seat.

"So... How did it go?" Regina asked Evie.

"I think it went alright," Evie replied softly. "I got scared a couple of times, I kinda wish you could've been there with me and holding my hand. I know though, I need to grow up and expand myself on my own without you sometimes, but-"

"It's okay, Evie; I understand," Regina reassured. "I'm very proud of you though for doing that interview. Even if you don't get an answer back or the position has been filled, it's not the end of the world."

"I know, Mom," Evie smiled softly. "I'm proud of myself too. I'm just glad I didn't end up throwing up."

"I'm glad you didn't either," Regina smiled back. "Now, how about Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack for dinner tonight as a reward?"

"Cool!" Evie beamed. "And... Maybe some of Ms. Fisher's ice cream to go for dessert?" she then asked hopefully.

"I just hope you plan on sharing with your little brother." Regina smirked playfully.

"Oh, no, I didn't think about that, Mom," Evie gasped playfully. "He'll have to eat his own homework, I hope that Ms. Blanchard understands."

The two soon laughed a bit as they rode back home after a busy time out. Evie sighed softly, hoping and wishing that her interview turned out at least 50% better than she thought it did, but at least it was over and off her mind for right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Much time had passed since Evie's job interview and today was the day. January 29th. Mal woke up in a semi-decent mood this morning, but had Pop Tarts for breakfast. She and her mother talked for as much as they could before it was time for Mal to get to school. However, before they could get going out the door as Mal got into her uniform...

"Oh, Mally... Before I forget, this was in the mail for you." Ciara soon said as she took out a cardboard box that hadn't been opened.

"Yeah? What is it?" Mal asked as she reached out for the box.

"I don't know, dear," Ciara smiled innocently. "I wouldn't open up your mail without your permission."

"Pfft! Yeah, right..." Mal rolled her eyes as she then took out a knife to carve open the box. "Who's it from?"

"I'm not sure, dear," Ciara shrugged. "I didn't recognize the address, but it had your name on it. Malissa Ignus isn't a very common name."

Mal then ripped across with her knife before cracking open the box. Inside was a small note that said **_"Hope this finds you well on your special day"_ **and there was also a deep blue-colored stone that was tied around a black string like a necklace. Mal looked annoyed about getting jewelry from possibly an obscure relative before she went to the nearest mirror and wore it and was surprised at how nice it looked. "Ohh..." she then said softly as she wore the necklace proudly, though not sure who it came from and why, she decided to wear it to school today.

"Come along, dear," Ciara then called as she went to the front door. "It's time for school."

"Yes, Mom." Mal replied as she stood up and moved her hair as needed before grabbing her backpack and dragged it behind her to come over to her mother and the car.

Eventually, Ciara and Mal came into the car and rode along together for a while. Mal just stared out the window. She wasn't much of a birthday person before, though she was a bit more excited about this year since she seemed to have friends who cared about her this time and actually enjoyed spending time with her.

* * *

After Ciara dropped Mal off, the two said their goodbyes and Mal soon came into the school building, passing by several classmates at the lockers. She then blinked as she saw balloons with a drawing on her locker that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAL" on it and there seemed to be a drawing with her and Harry kissing together in an almost anime-like art style.

"Happy Birthday, Mal!" Harry grinned as he appeared right behind the girl and she turned around at him as he came closer. "Didja like your little birthday surprise?"

"Harrison James Jones, did you do this for me?" Mal smirked once she saw her boyfriend, holding the drawing close to her heart.

"Oh... Maybe..." Harry smirked back bashfully. "We down at Captain Hook & Ursula's Fish & Chips love birthdays, but we don't have to go down there to eat for dinner tonight if you don't want to."

"How touching," Mal chuckled before kissing him. "Thank you, Harry. This is the best birthday surprise of my life so far."

"I'm glad that you like it," Harry blushed warmly. "So, did you get my texts about suggestions of what you'd like the most?"

"Yes, I did, and I hope it's not too short notice to say today," Mal replied. "I mean, with the preparations that your parents would have to make."

"They say anything is okay as long as you have a Happy Birthday this year," Harry grinned and nodded. "So, what would you like to do for your birthday this year?"

"Well, I was hoping for a day off from school, but at least today's Friday, right?" Mal smiled bashfully.

"Aye, just be patient, my Purple Princess, and we'll have some special time together promptly after 3:00." Harry nodded as he leaned against her locker beside her.

"Purple Princess? Love it," Mal chuckled at the nickname. "So, I think I'd just like to have dinner with your parents tonight. I don't know about a movie or anything, but maybe dinner and dessert and I could just get to know them better?"

"Very well then," Harry smiled. "I'll call my mother before classes and that should give her plenty of time to get the house ready for tonight. What would you like for dinner?"

"Hmm... Something savory..." Mal shrugged.

"Hmm... Then probably a chicken dinner," Harry nodded at the suggestion. "Very well. I shall see what we can do for you. I hope that it's to your liking."

"I'm sure that it will be, Harry," Mal smiled warmly. "I really look forward to it."

The two then hugged each other warmly.

"Happy Birthday, Fishbait," Harry smiled. "And many more after this year."

"Aw, thanks, Harry," Mal smiled back, blushing a bit. "You're so sweet~"

"What can I say? Killian Jones raised a gentleman." Harry beamed proudly as he spoke of his father. He then walked off to get going.

"So nervous~" Evie's voice groaned.

"Hey, Evie." Mal said as she looked over to see her best friend coming over.

"Hey, Mal... Happy Birthday." Evie said, a bit abruptly

"Thanks, Evie..." Mal said, twinging slightly from Evie's tone. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Evie replied before puffing out her cheeks as she looked like she hadn't slept in a few days. "It's just that it's been months since my interview with Edna Mode and I _still_ haven't gotten a call back! I called her receptionist, Anita Radcliffe, but every time I call, she says she's on a coffee break and she would get back to me momentarily, but guess what?!"

"Uh... Wh-" Mal started, though afraid to ask.

"She hasn't gotten back to me!" Evie then said, grabbing Mal by her shoulders and shook the other girl back and forth rather violently. "I don't understand, Mal! I crushed that interview, but Edna Mode won't call me back! I don't understand it!"

"Maybe it's because you aren't as fashionable or perfect as you thought~" Audrey's voice smirked as she arrived with Coraline and Ivy.

"Ugh... This is the last thing I need right now." Evie complained once she saw the three mean girls.

"Hey, Audrey, why don't you and your drones get back on your Queen Bee throne and mind your own beeswax, huh?" Mal added sternly.

"I'm just voicing my honest opinion," Audrey smirked. "Freedom of speech is the 5th Amendment after all, Mal~"

"Yeah, you communists!" Coraline added.

Mal just groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Audrey, look, I'm not in the mood for this right now, okay?" Evie replied sharply, sounding uncharacteristically pissed off right now. "Just blow it out your ass, okay?"

The other four girls simply gasped, though Mal smirked as she gasped.

"Well! Sor-ry!" Audrey narrowed her eyes. "Come on, girls. Let's get out of these waters with the crabs."

Coraline and Ivy huffed before they stormed off with Audrey.

"Evie, that was awesome." Mal chuckled.

"Oh... I really shouldn't have done that..." Evie groaned nervously. "I really went overboard just then. Now Audrey's gonna get me just because I'm having a bad day."

"Ah, screw her," Mal rolled her eyes. "We don't need someone like her gumming up our works."

"...Gumming up our works?" Evie repeated out of confusion.

"It's an expression from back home," Mal said before she put her hand on Evie's shoulder. "Look, Evie. If Edna Mode doesn't get back to you, it's not your fault. Take the rejection if she ever gets back to you as a way of learning and growing as a person. You're a lot better than you think you are and I know that you are," she then encouraged. "You really have nothing to worry about and if people can't accept you for who you are, then they need to change, and it has nothing to do with you. I trust and believe in you more than anyone else in this school except for maybe Henry."

Evie smiled wearily and almost emotionally.

"Just know that if anything ever comes in your way to ruin it, come and find me in the space between," Mal smiled back strongly and comfortingly. "Just give it a little more time and if you do get rejected, it's not the end of the world."

"I'll never be alone?" Evie asked then.

"No matter where you go," Mal shook her head with a smile. "We can meet in the space between."

"Oh, Mal~" Evie smiled back before hugging her.

"Evie." Mal beamed as they hugged each other warmly.

"Oh... That's a nice necklace." Evie said once they got out of the hug.

"Yeah... Is it from you?" Mal asked as she showed it to Evie. "I got it in the mail this morning, but I didn't recognize the address and it showed up in time for my birthday and had my name on it."

"Weird..." Evie blinked before nodding, feeling just as curious as Mal. "I didn't get it for you though. Your present's coming later."

"Oh, well," Mal shrugged before smiling. "It's okay, Evie."

"It looks really cute on you, even if purple is more your color," Evie smiled back warmly. "Blue's a good secondary color for you though."

Mal beamed at that.

"Hey, Mal," Carlos said as he came over to her side suddenly. "Happy Birthday."

"Oh... Thanks, Carlos," Mal smiled at him. "You talk to Jane yet?"

"Uh... No... But I'm working on it..." Carlos replied.

"Better hurry before the Sweetheart's Dance... Or maybe the dance closer to the end of the year," Mal said before looking at them. "Kinda weird that the teenagers are going to a Valentine's Day dance. Seems to be more like a kiddie thing."

"Well, I guess it gives single kids something to do on Valentine's Day and a bit further away from knives, ropes, or the oven." Carlos chuckled wearily.

Mal and Evie stared at him with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"...What? Too dark?" Carlos asked bashfully.

"Uh... Yeah..." Mal replied, stunned. "Jesus Christ, Carlos! That was just brutal coming from someone like you!"

"I mean... That's your sense of humor?! You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Evie added.

"Sorry, girls..." Carlos said sheepishly.

"Sheesh!" Mal shuddered. "That was like The Care Bears doing a 'Say No to Drugs' special or something."

"Or a terrorist attack on Sesame Street." Evie added.

"I'm sorry, okay?!" Carlos said to them. "It was just a joke!"

"That's something I'd expect from Freddie Facilier or Claudine Frollo." Mal mumbled.

"Okay..." Carlos said. "By the way, Mal?"

"Yes, Carlos?" Mal replied.

"Remember, our reports on 'Heroes & Villains' by Isaac Heller is due next week," Carlos reminded. "So no pressure."

"It's okay, Carlos, I got it," Mal nodded. "I'm not... That much of a procrastinator."

"Mm-hmm..." Carlos smirked a bit. He then glanced over, seeing Jane as she talked with some friends before they laughed together and she glanced over before he looked away before she could see him looking at her.

"Talk to her." Mal and Evie urged Carlos.

"I will... Sometime soon..." Carlos promised. "...So we were talking about how strange it is for teenagers to go to a Valentine's Day dance?"

"Dodged a bullet, de Vil," Mal teased. "But yeah."

"Well, I'm mostly going to support Henry," Evie spoke up. "It's his first real dance and I'm gonna look after him to make sure he doesn't get hurt or anything. I'm his big sister, so I've been protecting him ever since he was born."

Mal suddenly looked emotional about "big sisters protecting their younger siblings" before she tried not to make a big deal out of it. Luckily for her, she was, quite literally, saved by the bell as the school bell rang. "Oh, well, there's the bell," she then smiled bashfully. "Even birthday girls have to be studious."

"Quite..." Evie nodded before walking off with Mal and Carlos.

"So, you guys are going to the Valentine's Day thing?" Mal asked. "Even if it is for the younger kids?"

"Sure thing," Jay smirked proudly. "Chicks dig a sensitive guy who loves kids," he then grabbed Carlos in a headlock and gave him a bit of a noogie. "Ain't that right, little buddy?"

"Sure, Jay, whatever you say." Carlos groaned and rolled his eyes from the pressure he was forced to endure.

"Boys." Mal and Evie rolled their eyes together on the way to class.

* * *

School went by as normal, though Mal was mostly quivering with anticipation about her day ending. Harry promised a big surprise for after school that involved being with him and his family for the evening. She was rather nervous, but also a little excited. Evie was also quivering, but of course about her job interview which she felt like was just going to fall through since Edna Mode hadn't gotten back to her and she almost felt like giving up already. Both girls wished each other luck, truly feeling and acting like sisters overtime ever since they first met when Mal first came to Auradon Heights.

"Audrey, you're stressing out a lot," Chad said as he looked at his new girlfriend. "Maybe you should take some time to relax. Take some time off of school."

"Hmph... That would be great," Audrey snorted before crossing her arms and smirked a bit. "What would I do though?"

"Gee... I dunno," Chad shrugged. "Maybe you could take time off of thinking about Mal and go to the spa?"

"You're a wild man, Princley..." Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Oh..." Chad pouted, feeling like he did a bad thing.

"But you probably have a point," Audrey then said. "Maybe I will go to the spa... Take some time off of school and Mal. That sounds like a great idea."

Chad then grinned hopefully and excitedly.

"I'm glad that I thought about it!" Audrey then beamed as she stood up with glee.

"But... Actually Audrey, I just said-" Chad was about to remind her.

"Hm?" Audrey glanced at him with a sharp gaze and smirked.

"Uh... Never mind..." Chad smiled nervously. "You go to the spa, maybe go with your aunts and relax. Then maybe we can go to the Spring Dance instead of this, uh, silly Sweetheart's Dance?"

"Yes, the Sweetheart's Dance is rather babyish," Audrey had to admit as she smirked and nodded at him. "I can't believe there are some people who are stupid enough to go to that. What a bunch of babies."

"What?!" Coraline and Ivy gasped.

Audrey soon turned around to see her two lackeys/AKA best friends forever.

"You're leaving?" Coraline asked, ready to cry. "But who's gonna tell us what to do?"

"Who's gonna be The Queen Bee of the school while you're gone?" Ivy added emotionally.

"Oh, will you two relax?" Audrey rolled her eyes as she looked back at them. "I won't be gone forever. Plus I gotta talk to my 'rents about the whole deal first of course. Besides, you two will be fine... Like Scarlet."

"Yes, but no one talks about her or to her anymore..." Ivy remarked.

"Eh... We'll see what happens," Audrey shrugged. "I'll probably go a week before the Spring Dance and come over. After all ,the party don't start 'til I walk in~" she then smirked smugly.

"And I'll be there to pick you up," Chad grinned. "I'll definitely be The King of the School Dance."

"And I'll be your Queen~" Audrey beamed and smirked. "Just wait... After the dance, Mal will become nothing and not be competition anymore. I mean, it's not like... Oh, say... Plain Jane Fairgood will be Queen of the School once I come back from my trip."

Ivy and Coraline glanced at each other suddenly.

"What?" Audrey asked, suddenly firm and suspicious. "You're not gonna be friends with Plain Jane, are you?"

"She has been a bit more popular ever since Mal did her hair last semester." Ivy reminded.

"Oh, big whoop! Mal gave her a makeover, it's not like that changes anything," Audrey scoffed before smirking. "Trust me, you guys. This will be the semester where I shine again. No new girl or plain Headmistress's daughter are going to drag me down. Trust me."

The three girls nodded while Chad grinned and nodded with them.

* * *

Eventually, it was time for Mal to come home and get ready for her birthday date. Henry was a little sad that Mal couldn't come over after school and hang out, but he understood and wished her luck on her birthday date. Mal had showered and tried her best to look good enough for tonight as she brushed her hair down as it looked more straight and looming over her shoulders. She just wished she had a better dress which was given to her by her mother: a simple black dress with dark green webbing in the center and her purple jacket and usual boots. She then took out the blue necklace given to her and soon wore it as she waited out front, waiting for Harry to come and get her.

"I always loved that dress," Ciara smiled warmly. "You know, your grandmother gave me that dress for my prom night."

"Oh... Uh... Thanks, Mom." Mal replied.

"Yep! Never been worn." Ciara nodded.

Mal then had a bit of a sour pout on her face as that seemed to kill what could had been a very nice moment between her and her mother. Eventually, a yellow bug car rode over and the horn honked.

"Ew... Is that Henry's car?" Ciara grimaced. "Just look at that color..."

"First of all, his name is Harry, Henry is Evie's little brother," Mal corrected as she rolled her eyes a bit. "And secondly, that's his mother's car. I guess she's coming to pick me up."

"Oh... How romantic... A car ride from your boyfriend's mother," Ciara snarked a bit. "Well, my dear. I hope you have fun and Happy Birthday. I love you."

"...I love you too, Mom." Mal said softly as she stood up and waved at the yellow car, signaling it over as this was the right place.

"Hey, Mal," Emma smiled as she stepped out of the car, wearing her blonde hair in a low ponytail and had a short-sleeved white dress with short-heeled white shoes. "You look lovely tonight."

"Heh... I'm not too crazy about this dress to be honest with you," Mal shrugged. "But thanks, Mrs. Jones."

"Oh, you can call me Emma tonight if you want," Emma smiled warmly. "Happy Birthday. Harry's been looking forward to this evening for so long."

"I'm pretty excited too." Mal smiled back as she came to join Emma in her car, sitting in the passenger seat before buckling up and closing the door beside her.

Emma beamed as she buckled up too and soon started her car, then drove them out of the driveway to head back over to her home with her family. The car ride over between the two was mostly quiet, both not sure how to start a conversation between each other. They soon made it over to the house and Mal took a deep breath in and slowly out.

"Well, here goes nothing." Mal softly told herself.

"It's going to be okay, Mal," Emma smiled as she soon got the door open for both of them. "I'm sure this will be one of your best birthdays yet, though I find it strange that your own mother is unable to celebrate the special day with you. I'd hate to be alone on my birthday."

"My mom and I have a complicated relationship," Mal sharply sighed. "It's okay, Mrs. Jo-I mean, Emma."

* * *

They soon stepped inside the house which seemed comfortable and warm enough already. Mal looked all around in wide wonder as Emma led her further inside the house. A black-haired girl in a dark crimson colored dress with black boots was shown to be sitting in the living room couch, staring at her phone.

"Killian, I'm back, and I brought the birthday girl!" Emma called out.

"Shh!" The black-haired girl shushed suddenly.

"Excuse me, young lady?" Emma asked a bit sharply.

"Dad just put Hope down to bed," The black-haired girl told her, though didn't look up from her phone, not in the slightest. "You know how cranky she gets."

"Yes, it seems that many Jones girls get cranky most of the time," Emma smirked. "Aren't you going to say something to Mal?"

The black-haired girl continued to tap away at her phone before glancing up briefly to see Mal before looking right back down instantly. "Hey." she then said.

Emma groaned a bit as that was not what she had in mind.

"Hi..." Mal replied. "Man, and people say _I'm_ anti-social."

"I apologize for that, Mal," Emma then said. "This is Harry's twin sister, Harriet.

"Twin sister, huh?" Mal then asked.

"Well, I'm a few minutes older," Harriet smirked and chuckled. "Remind me again why I'm here when I could be hanging out with Anthony tonight?"

"Because your brother wanted all of us to be here for Mal's birthday and wanted us to meet her." Emma reminded a bit firmly.

"Fiiine..." Harriet rolled her green eyes. "Nice to meet you, Mal."

"Uh... Nice to meet you too, I guess," Mal shrugged. "So, uh... Who's Anthony? If you don't mind me asking."

"Anthony Belfrey is Harriet's boyfriend." Emma smirked a bit.

"Ugh! Mom, he is _not_ my boyfriend!" Harriet complained and blushed. "We're just very good friends, okay?"

"Belfrey, huh?" Mal asked. "He related to Victoria and Ivy?"

"Yeah, he's Ivy's cousin," Harriet replied. "He's a lot cooler than she is though."

"Oh... So I see..." Mal then nodded before looking around.

"So... This is Harry's girlfriend..." A blonde-haired, brown-eyed girl wearing a red jacket and wearing a black and white dress, smirked as she stepped out. "Cool."

"And this is Harriet and Harry's younger sister, Calista," Emma then told Mal. "She's a bit fiery."

"I kinda like that," Mal smirked. "Nice to meet you too, Calista. At least you're more social than your sister."

Harriet stuck out her tongue at Mal in response to that.

"Call me CJ," The blonde girl replied. "Charmed, I'm sure. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." Mal nodded in response.

"So, what do you say we get to the kitchen?" Emma suggested.

"Okay, have fun, save me a sandwich," Harriet replied before groaning. "Aw, man! My battery died."

"Good timing," Emma smirked as she took Harriet's phone away from her. "Maybe you'd like to join us for dinner. Honestly, Harriet, you never do this whenever you babysit the Smee twins."

"Yeah, well, I have a soft spot for little tykes," Harriet shrugged. "Looks like I gotta be social now, huh?"

"Yes, you should be social with someone on their birthday," Emma nodded. "I hope you brought your appetite, Mal."

"Yes, ma'am, I sure did." Mal smiled bashfully.

"I'll go get your father," Emma told Harriet and CJ. "Why don't you two show Mal the kitchen?"

"Can I charge my phone right after?" Harriet asked hopefully.

Emma bore a deadpan expression on her face.

"...Right. Not appropriate." Harriet blinked before nodding bashfully.

CJ smiled as she took Mal's hand and went to lead her into the kitchen to get ready and settled.

* * *

"Harry, your girlfriend's here." Harriet smirked as she whacked the boy on his back suddenly as he was getting some drinks together, making him flinch.

"Daugh! Argh..." Harry groaned in frustration as he flinched before turning around, then beamed once he saw Mal. "Ah... Welcome!" he then told her with an almost wicked laugh, though of course was not dangerous. "Happy Birthday, Mally~"

"Thanks, Harry," Mal smiled warmly. "It's so nice to meet your family."

"Ah, I'm glad," Harry smiled back. "I hope you like your present."

Mal beamed as she did love spending her birthday with her new boyfriend's family, so she nodded at him.

"Ahoy there, Mal, hope you're hungry," Killian said as he walked in with a small smirk as the girl faced him, seeing clearly where Harry got his good looks from. "How does fresh-caught fish sound for dinner?"

"It'll be interesting, that's for sure, especially different from ordering in or having burnt meatloaf." Mal smiled.

"You like trout?" Killian then asked.

"I've never had it actually." Mal admitted.

"Well, prepare to never say those five words ever again after tonight." Killian chuckled.

"I look forward to it then, Mr. Jones." Mal smiled.

"Oh, you can call me Killian tonight if you want." Killian then told her.

"Oh, okay... Killian." Mal replied.

It was a very nice time overall so far. Everyone sat around the table together as dinner was ready and the family ate up with their guest.

"So, Mal, I'm sure you're familiar with our family restaurant owned with the McClain family," Killian spoke up. "It's in the Mall?"

"Yeah, I ate there once with Evie and Henry," Mal replied. "The food's... Uh... Okay."

"Yeah, it's not the best, definitely not as good as Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack," Killian had to admit. "But it puts food on our table around here."

"At least we can buy decent and edible food." Harriet muttered with a small smirk.

"Harriet..." Emma warned.

"Well, it's true." Harriet shrugged innocently.

"Hmm..." Emma firmly pouted. "I'm sorry about Harriet, Mal, she tends to get sassy when she's away from her phone unless she's babysitting her favorite cousins."

"Uh... Cousins?" Mal asked.

"Sheldon and Sherman Smee," Harry spoke up. "Their father is a very good friend of my father's."

"Aye," Killian added. "William Smee and I go way back... Plus the twins just adore it whenever Harriet babysits them and she loves babysitting them."

"They're probably the only kids I'll ever like," Harriet smirked. "Maybe you'll meet them sometime."

"Heh... Maybe..." Mal smiled bashfully. "I don't know if I could ever babysit. I don't have much experience when younger kids. Except for maybe Evie's brother."

"Well, maybe I could give you some pointers and you could help out in our restaurant since you and Harry are so close." Harriet smirked a bit.

"Uh... Heh... I'll see what I can do." Mal chuckled bashfully.

"Mm-hmm..." Harriet smirked and nodded as she continued to eat up her dinner with her family.

After a filling dinner, the Jones family and Mal finished up meal.

"Wow... That was pretty good." Mal said softly.

"I hope you aren't too full," Emma said. "We're having strawberry ice cream cake for dessert."

"Wow. That sounds amazing." Mal replied.

"Did you pick it up after your shift today?" Emma asked Killian.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Swan, I thought you were going to pick it up..." Killian replied. "I'm not even sure if Ms. Fisher's place is still open?"

Emma and Killian both looked a little nervous and haunted.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Emma smiled bashfully at the kids at the table before she went to place a phone call.

"Oh... By all means," Mal replied. "It's your home after all."

"I want ice cream cake." CJ beamed at Killian.

"Aye, dear. You may have some if we can pick it up tonight," Killian smiled. "It's for Mal's birthday after all."

"You didn't have to buy me a birthday cake just because I'm Harry's girlfriend, Mr. Jones." Mal smiled bashfully.

"We wanted to," Killian insisted. "You're our guest and it's your special day, not to mention Harry is very happy about it."

Harry beamed and blushed.

"All right, we're in luck," Emma said as she came over to Killian. "Ms. Fisher said she can unlock the door for us if we leave right now to pick up our order. She was wondering why neither of us came in today."

"I suppose we had a bit of miscommunication," Killian replied as he stood up from the table. "All right. Let's go pick up the cake, then we'll sing Happy Birthday to Mal, and we'll eat the cake."

"Awesomeness~" CJ gushed in excitement.

"Just remember to share with Mal, it's her birthday, not yours." Emma reminded her daughter.

"Uh... Yes, Mom..." CJ smiled bashfully in response.

"We'll be back shortly," Killian told the kids. "Harriet, you're in charge, but remember to be sociable and not glued to your phone texting that Anthony Belfrey boy."

"Yes, Dad..." Harriet muttered a bit as she crossed her arms.

And at that, Emma and Killian left the house and went to their car to pick up their dessert. Harriet soon came onto the couch and read a book while CJ decided to play a video game.

"Would you like to have a look around the house?" Harry offered to Mal.

"Oh... Um... Sure, okay," Mal replied. "I suppose it's better than nothing."

Harry smiled and soon put his arm around Harry and went to show her around.

"Remember to keep her out of my room!" Harriet warned her younger brother.

"Yes, Harriet!" Harry replied as they began the tour together.

"I gotta say, Harry, when I first heard I was gonna be hanging out at your house for my birthday, I kinda expected a houseboat or something," Mal said on the way. "I mean... Your parents seem to like the pirate motif down at The Mall."

"Aye... My father's a very seaworthy man," Harry nodded in understanding. "I wanna be just like him when I grow up."

"Well, you two share enough guyliner to prove that point." Mal smirked playfully.

"Oh, why, you!" Harry smirked back. "You better take that back!"

"Why don't you make me?" Mal playfully retorted.

"Oh, I think I will~" Harry chuckled before sinking his teeth into her neck.

Mal giggled, squealed, and suddenly screamed out before cupping her mouth and blushed. Due to her loud outburst, that startled Mal as she heard the sounds of a baby crying. "Uh-oh... I think I went too far..." she then said nervously. "I made your house cry."

"Ah, don't be silly~" Harry teased before he looked around and followed the sound of the crying. "Ah... Hope's awake. I guess she sensed that Mum and Dad left all of a sudden."

"Hope... Right..." Mal whispered nervously before gulping as she didn't have much experience with babies other than stealing candy from them before she moved into Auradon Heights.

"Come... Why don't you meet her too?" Harry suggested as he kept his voice low to barely louder than a whisper. "And keep your voice at this tone. Loud noises tend to frighten her."

"Uh... Um... Sure," Mal replied in her usual tone of voice before lowering it a little bit. "Okay..."

Harry nodded and soon came into the room as the crying got louder. He then gently turned on the light into a pink room decorated with starfish and seashells. Mal followed after Harry as they came to a white crib where a baby girl was inside, sprawling and wailing. She had dark blonde hair with blue-green eyes and was wearing pink foot pajamas. That must have been little Hope. Harry soon reached in carefully as the infant cried and cried and he soon carried her and held her, keeping her head elevated as she cried her eyes out.

"Ah, Starfish, what's the matter?" Harry asked in a soft and cooing voice as Mal watched him. "Didn't Mummy and Daddy change your diaper before dinner tonight?" he then checked by turning her around and sniffing below her waist. "No, you're clean..."

The baby girl soon sniffled before looking at him and whimpering.

"Ohh... You're hungry..." Harry then said before nodding. "Here... Let your favorite big brother get that for you... Mal, could you hold her a moment?"

"Uh... I-I would, Harry, but... I... Uh... I've never held a baby before..." Mal said nervously as she stepped back, feeling overwhelmed all of a sudden.

"All right, then could you go to that closet?" Harry asked, inclining his head to point over to the closet as he carefully held his literal baby sister. "Inside is a big pink bag and there should be a bottle inside of it."

"Uh... Okay, yeah." Mal nodded before she opened up the closet door and looked around. She saw several storybooks before she then saw the bag and soon took it out and searched it, finding extra diapers, wipes, powder, and soon, a bottle.

"There's milk in the fridge," Harry then told Mal. "Put it into the bottle and put it in the microwave for a few seconds and bring it back up. Take out a little milk through the nipple onto your hand or your cheek to make sure it's warm. Not too cold and not too hot, but just right."

"Okay, I'll try." Mal nodded before she dashed away with the bottle at hand.

"It's okay, Starfish, it's okay..." Harry softly told Hope as he carried her as carefully as he could as she sniffled and whimpered, looking ready to cry again. "It's okay... Big Brother Harry is here~"

Mal soon rushed by, nearly stumbling and falling down the steps as she felt very frantic about having to suddenly babysit like this.

"You look sweaty." Harriet smirked at Mal.

"Ha, ha, ha," Mal rolled her eyes. "Your sister upstairs needs warm milk I think."

"Oh, that," Harriet said, suddenly taking this seriously as she marked her book for now and soon came over to help out Mal. "So Hope and Harry are upstairs now?"

"Yeah," Mal nodded. "Harry said that she was hungry, but she needs her bottle."

"Let a professional babysitter handle this, okay?" Harriet smirked as she took the bottle from mal, screwed off the top and the nipple before she opened the fridge door to take out the jug of milk. She then poured the milk into the bottle and snapped the cap back on before sticking it in the microwave for a few seconds, then took it back out once it buzzed, then checked the temperature on her wrist. "All right, that should do it," she then said, handing the bottle back to Mal. "By the way, Happy Birthday, Supernanny."

"You're hilarious," Mal rolled her eyes as she took the bottle back and soon rushed back upstairs with it. "Harry! I'm coming!" she then called out.

"Good, I'm still in here, Mal!" Harry called back.

Mal soon rushed back into the room and held the bottle back out to Harry.

"Perfect," Harry nodded as he accepted the bottle and soon carefully fed Hope her bottle. "Here ya go, Starfish... Drink up... It's very good and good for you~"

"Starfish, huh?" Mal asked with a small smirk.

"Aye," Harry nodded as he carefully fed Hope while still holding onto her before sitting in the rocking chair in the room. "Dad's nickname for her. He gave us all special nicknames when we were babes. Hope's Starfish, CJ's Seashell, Harriet was Seastar."

"What did he call you then?" Mal asked.

"My Li'l Lad," Harry replied warmly. "He loves us all very much, but he said that having a son was a very proud day for him."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Mal nodded. "Dads want sons and Moms want daughters."

"I'm not sure what I would want if I were married with kids." Harry said bashfully.

"I know what you mean," Mal agreed. "Heck, I'm not even sure if I'll get married... Not to say that our relationship isn't great..." she then said with wide eyes as that sounded pretty horrible.

"It's okay, Mal, I won't force you to marry me," Harry chuckled. "My family might like pirates, but we're not that old-fashioned. It's not like I'm gonna make ya walk the plank if you break up with me."

"Well, that's a relief." Mal chuckled a bit.

"Though if you do it down at the Fish & Chips place, I'll make ya walk the plank into the Ball Pit of the Seven Seas~" Harry then grinned, playfully dark.

"Ooh, so scary~" Mal smirked before they both shared a fond laugh together.

"So, uh, are you having a good birthday?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yeah... I think this is my favorite birthday ever," Mal smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Harry. You're very sweet, even if you were kind of a bully when I first met you."

"And I apologize for that," Harry replied. "I was just mostly doing what Uma told me to do. She was the captain and I was her first-mate. I just hope you understand."

"Yeah, I do," Mal nodded in reassurance. "I like seeing this side of you though. Such a good brother, a great son, and a very wonderful boyfriend. I feel like the luckiest girl around you."

Harry smiled bashfully as he blushed from that.

"So, I'm going to that Sweetheart's Dance with Evie just to check it out," Mal then said. "You don't have to go if you don't want to, I just thought it'd be interesting to see since I'm new around town and all."

"I getcha," Harry nodded. "I'll have to see what I'm doing by then, but I will definitely send you something nice for Valentine's Day."

"Thanks again, Harry." Mal smiled.

"You're very welcome, Mal." Harry smiled back.

Mal blushed warmly.

"Ah... Time to burp her," Harry said as he set the bottle down once Hope was done drinking and he soon carefully held her over his shoulder and lightly patted her on the back. "This babysitting thing always makes me appreciate being a kid."

"I know what you mean," Mal replied. "It also makes me realize our parents had to do everything for us. We didn't always know what to do what we know now on our own... It just makes you seem tiny and helpless."

"Indeed," Harry nodded. "It's pretty wild to think about."

The two smiled warmly at each other. Eventually, Hope let out a tiny burp as both of them "Awwed" over how cute it sounded. Harry then carefully and gently placed Hope back into her crib and soon walked out of the room, gently shushing Mal on the way out.

"You'd make an awesome dad," Mal whispered to Harry. 'Better than mine anyway.' she then added in her head.

"Maybe someday." Harry smirked and winked at her as he gently shut the door behind them as Hope slept peacefully for the rest of the evening.

Mal and Harry smiled warmly at each other before looking over.

"We're back!" Emma's voice called out.

Mal and Harry then came back downstairs as Harriet and CJ came to see Emma and Killian.

"I hope you didn't have too much fun without us." Emma smiled as she carried the cake.

"Heh... It was nuthin' really, Mum," Harry smiled bashfully. "So, shall we tuck into that cake?"

"Aye, lad, we shall." Killian smiled back warmly.

Mal and Harry then beamed at each other.

* * *

Eventually, they sat back in the kitchen as the Jones family sang "Happy Birthday" to Mal as she beamed, soaking up all of the attention. After the song, Mal took a deep breath and soon blew out her candles as everyone clapped and cheered for her and the cake was soon cut. CJ reached out for the cake, looking very eager and hopeful.

"Ah, ah, ah," Emma tutted and reminded CJ. "Mal gets the first slice and bite."

"Argh..." CJ groaned and pouted, crossing her arms in defeat.

Everyone laughed together and soon shared the ice cream cake together which was very delicious. They enjoyed the rest of the evening until Ciara came to pick up Mal to bring her back home as this was probably the best night of Mal's life.

* * *

Meanwhile, Evie was shown to be asleep after stressing out about not getting a call back from her interview. Eventually, her cell phone rang and she yawned, rubbing her eyes, then answered it. "Hello?" she then asked, nearly mumbling.

 ** _"Is this Evelyn Mills?"_** A voice asked on the other line.

"Uh, yes, this is she... Her... Me." Evie answered calmly, not sure which was right.

 ** _"Right the first time, dear."_ **The voice chuckled.

"Whoops..." Evie said, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

 ** _"Oh, don't fret... I have some news for you that might make your day better and I apologize for calling so late, but my boss can be rather unpredictable sometimes."_** The voice then said.

"Well... I'm listening," Evie replied. "Can I help you?"

 ** _"Well, this is Anita from EMode Designs,"_** The voice informed. ** _"And Ms. Mode has just emailed and informed me that she will accept your job application and you will be an apprentice designer and intern starting on Monday."_**

"Yeah?!" Evie asked, suddenly alert and excited. "Really?!"

 ** _"Really, really,"_** Anita reassured. **_"You'll be given a ride after school on Monday, February 1st. I hope that isn't too short-notice for you, dear."_**

"No, it isn't!" Evie beamed. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, ma'am! This is a real dream come true for me!"

 ** _"Well, get ready to make your dream a reality, dear,"_ **Anita smiled warmly. **_"Congratulations again. We look forward to seeing you."_**

"Yeah!" Evie beamed before she suddenly hung up and soon ran out of her room as things were really looking up for her too. "Mom! Henry!" she then called out, going to spread the news to her family first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, a Happy belated Birthday to Coin O'Donoghue, though I'm sure he'll probably never even see this story or my fanfic profile at all


	6. Chapter 6

"Happy Birthday, Evie." Regina and Henry smiled on the morning of February 4th, greeting her with heart-shaped pancakes.

"Aww... Thanks, Mom... Thanks, Henry," Evie beamed after checking the mail which included a postcard from Hyperion City and a couple of birthday cards from Aunt Zelena and Grandma Cora. "I just wish today was Friday so that I could have the slumber party of my birthday slumber party."

"I know, Evie, but be patient," Regina smiled. "Besides, you have to work today, even if it's your birthday. Ms. Mode is expecting you of course, I'm sure she has a treat for you today too."

"That'd be awesome, she's such a great boss." Evie smiled back as she began to tuck into her birthday breakfast. She had been working with Edna every day after school until dinner time on certain days of the week so far as it was agreed upon, plus Anita helped her out since she was Edna's top assistant.

"So, how's it going down there?" Henry asked. "Are you having fun? Is it everything that you've dreamed of?"

"It's a lot of fun, yeah," Evie smiled and nodded. "Plus it's pretty cool to meet new clients whenever the opportunity pops up. I even get to sketch up new designs and I thought of making dresses for whoever wants to go to The Sweetheart's Dance with us, Henry, and for the end of the semester dance before summer vacation." she then added.

"I'll try not to bother your slumber party, Evie," Henry promised. "You won't even know I'm there."

"You're sweet," Evie smiled. "Just remember, you can come to my birthday party for some cake and presents time, but it's strictly no boys allowed after cake and present time."

"Yes, ma'am." Henry replied obediently.

"Oh... What did I do to deserve a cool and great little bro like you?" Evie cooed before hugging him thankfully.

"I guess the same thing I did to deserve a cool and great big sis like you." Henry smiled bashfully.

"Aww~" Evie cooed warmly before they went back to eating their pancakes.

"Speaking of your end of the semester dance... I was thinking." Regina spoke up to her children.

"That's dangerous." Evie smirked playfully.

Henry chuckled a little.

"Evie..." Regina simply said.

"Sorry, Mom, I couldn't help it," Evie smiled bashfully. "What is it then?" she then asked.

"Well... I spoke to Mr. Bedford from Sherwood..." Regina began to say bashfully as Henry and Evie shared hopeful smirks with each other. "And... I thought that he could chaperone your dance with me. I have the night off around that time and I thought it would be a good chance for us to bond together and get to know each other better. Would that be okay?" she then asked.

"Oh, Mom... That sounds wonderful," Evie smiled. "You should totally go for it."

"Yeah!" Henry added. "Plus maybe I can hang out with Roland again! He's so cool. I think we should be friends."

"That would be nice for you." Evie chuckled warmly.

"So... We're in agreement then?" Regina asked. "If you feel uncomfortable about it, I don't have to see Mr. Bedford again."

"No, Mom, really, it's okay." Henry reassured.

"Yeah! I really thnk you and Mr. Bedford could be soulmates." Evie added.

"Oh, Evie, I don't know about all of that..." Regina smiled, blushing a little bit. "But... All right. I'll give him a call whenever I can."

"Yay!" Henry and Evie cheered, excited for their mother.

Regina smiled warmly and a bit bashfully as she thought about "The Wonderful Mr. Robin Bedford" again as she helped herself to her pancakes for breakfast with her son and daughter. Perhaps this would be good for their family to grow a little bit beyond just the three of them, not to mention a distant grandmother and an even further away aunt. Plus Henry and Evie's father had been gone for such a long time, maybe it would be good to put herself out there again and, though she didn't want to mention it often or admit it to her children, she had grown quite fond of Robin ever since they reunited at Auradon's school banquet against Sherwood's school.

* * *

After breakfast, Evie and Henry came to school and nearly everyone they met had a birthday wish for Evie.

"Happy Birthday, Evie," Ms. Blanchard smiled as she stood beside her classroom door. "And many more."

"Thank you, Ms. Blanchard," Evie smiled back. "I'd just love to have my birthday in your classroom today with homemade cupcakes and everything amazing like that about being a kid again."

"I'd like it a lot too," Ms. Blanchard beamed. "I'm sure you'll still have a good birthday in the bigger hallway though."

"Heh... I dunno about that, but thanks," Evie chuckled before sharing a hug with the woman. "I miss seeing you all the time so much."

"I miss you too, Evie," Ms. Blanchard beamed. "I love all of you like I would with my very own children if I had any. Speaking of which, I might hopefully have a child soon after this summer."

"Ooh... You got any plans?" Evie asked with a small excited smile.

"Well... I don't mean to kiss and tell, but do you remember David Nolan from the animal shelter?" Ms. Blanchard replied, blushing a little bit.

"Yeah, he looks after Henry sometimes," Evie nodded. "He's pretty cool. Why do you ask?" she then added.

"Well... After the school banquet last semester, he and I started talking with each other," Ms. Blanchard explained with a small smile. "We shared some coffee since I came to the diner and was reading my favorite book, The Mysterious Island by Jules Verne. We recognized each other and talked... Then we realized we had a lot in common and I told him I love what he did for the animals in town and he said he loved what I did for the children in town."

"Ooh~" Evie smiled as she listened to the story.

"Then... One thing led to another... And then..." Ms. Blanchard beamed before blushing as she held out her left hand to show a silver banded ring with a flashing emerald in the center of it.

"Oh, my gosh! You got married?!" Evie gasped as she put her hand to her mouth.

"Not married... Engaged..." Ms. Blanchard shook her head and smiled before she had tears in her eyes. "Can you imagine? Me? Engaged!"

"Oh... Ms. Blanchard... That's amazing!" Evie smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Evie," Ms. Blanchard beamed. "I'm just so excited."

"I thought that he had a girlfriend named Kathryn or something?" Evie then said.

"Apparently they broke up," Ms. Blanchard then said. "Sounds a bit rough, but I guess I can fill up Mr. Nolan's void."

"Well, congratulations, Ms. Blanchard," Evie smiled. "And I hope that someday I find my own Prince Charming just like you. Anyone but Chad... I think he's the biggest jerk in the land."

"Have you considered Doug Clark?" Ms. Blanchard asked.

"Doug Clark?" Evie asked nervously. "...He's... He's kind of... He's a..."

"A what?" Ms. Blanchard asked, tilting her head before guessing. "Oh... You think he's a nerd, don't you?"

Evie bit her lip nervously, feeling bad suddenly, but yes, she did think that.

"Well... Personally, I think that he likes you," Ms. Blanchard advised. "I think that you should consider seeing him some time. I really think that he might like you."

"...Really?" Evie asked nervously.

"Just something to think about," Ms. Blanchard urged. "Plus you shouldn't judge him or throw shade like that, Evie. I thought you would know better than that."

"Sorry, Ms. Blanchard..." Evie said nervously. "I guess that was a bit immature of me to think of him like that."

"A little bit, but don't worry, you're not in trouble," Ms. Blanchard replied. "I just don't want you to end up hurting Doug's feelings in case he does like or care about you like that. Just try to think about it, okay?"

"...Yeah, okay, Ms. Blanchard," Evie nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you and congratulations to your engagement to Mr. Nolan again."

"Thank you, I'm quite excited about it," Ms. Blanchard smiled. "Now, you better head upstairs so you don't end up missing class and having to spend your birthday in detention."

"Ooh... How unfabulous that would be." Evie agreed.

"See you later," Ms. Blanchard smiled. "I'll look after Henry for you."

"Thank you." Evie smiled back as she waved at the teacher before walking away to go upstairs.

"You're very welcome, my dear." Ms. Blanchard beamed as she waved at Evie while her other students were on their way into her classroom.

* * *

Overall, Evie had a pretty good school day today. She also had a pretty good week before as she was only at work for three days so far and already, she was loving her new job, especially with the help from a woman by the name of Anita Campbell-Green who was Edna's personal assistant. Sometimes Anita had to run to get the perfect coffee combination for Edna in order to appease her, plus she was sketching a lot of new ideas and even began to sketch ideas for her friends for the before the end of the school year dance and maybe let them try them on in time for Valentine's Day the day after her birthday slumber party. Edna really enjoyed and loved Evie's company and even often saw the teenage fashionista princess as the daughter she never had. Evie was well on her way into her future fashion career she had been dreaming of for the longest time.

* * *

Eventually, it was lunchtime as Evie spread the word about her upcoming birthday slumber party which would be the day after today since it was only Thursday and no one would be able to come to a slumber party on a school night.

"Today's lunch special: Secret Note Supreme." Evie smiled as she came up beside Tilly as she got her lunch while standing in line.

"Ooh... I see." Tilly smirked a bit.

"Totally~" Evie giggled before whispering something to Tilly.

Tilly and Evie then laughed together before going to sit down at a table together as the girls were mostly hanging out with each other today. It was going to be the slumber party of the century while Audrey just rolled her eyes and shook her head and Coraline and Ivy pouted about being left out. Then again, they kind of deserved it.

"I don't like it," Carlos complained from his table. "I don't like it one bit. Girls giggling like that."

"What do you think they're whispering about?" Doug asked.

"Who knows what girls talk about when they're alone together, Dougie?" Jay replied. "It's an old, ancient mystery."

"Oh, you guys," Henry spoke up, sounding mature even though he was the youngest. "Evie's just passing special invitations to the slumber part of her birthday party ."

"Ohh..." The boys then said, now understanding.

"Obviously." Henry smirked then.

"So... They're gonna talk about scandalous girly gossip?" Jay asked like it was some sort of classified information.

"...Sure, Jay, whatever you wanna believe." Henry rolled his hazel eyes slightly.

"Okay, that sounds cool," Carlos smiled. "We're all going to Evie's birthday party, so how do we get an invitation to the slumber party?"

"You can't," Mal smirked as she passed by their table. "It's _girls_ only."

"But I'll paint my nails!" Carlos cried out. "I'll do anything!"

"Oh, Carlos... Why would you wanna go?" Mal teased him. "Is there a Carla de Vil that we don't know about?"

The others chuckled a bit as Carlos pouted bashfully.

"You guys are always going off in a huddle, whispering your girl talk stuff or whatever, and the guys and I are tired of it." Carlos explained, defending a bit.

"I'm not." Jay shrugged.

"Me neither," Henry added. "It's none of my business."

Carlos groaned as that didn't help him before he continued to speak up to Mal. "We're your family, too," he then told Mal. "We've been through a lot together. We're not stopping that now, okay?"

"...Okay." Mal blinked.

"Everyone sit," Carlos soon said, sitting back down at his table. "Come on. You too."

Evie came by with a shrug before Mal shrugged back at her and they soon sat down all together

"...I don't know how to start girl talk." Carlos soon said awkwardly.

"How about we just talk about this later?" Mal suggested. "Besides, there's still the birthday party today and you guys are invited to that. Ya know... As long as you're not lame."

"Jayden Scherezade is not lame," Jay snorted and rolled his eyes before smirking. "I am awesome. Awesome is my middle name after all."

"Really?" Mal asked before smirking back. "I always thought it was Alssariq or something?"

"Hmph..." Jay firmly pouted and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, see ya guys after school," Mal reassured. "Just remember to share your gifts with Evie."

"Yeah, we know." The guys nodded.

"Totally," Doug added bashfully. "I sure hope that she has a great birthday."

"I think that she will," Mal smirked. "I had a pretty great birthday with you guys this year. I never really had such a great time like that before."

* * *

_**Eventually...** _

"Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday, Dear Evie... Happy Birthday to you~..." Everybody sang as they met up at Ms. Fisher's Ice Cream Cafeteria for Evie's birthday party with the girl at the center of the table as everyone smiled warmly at her and she sat in excitement.

"Now make a wish and blow out the candles." Ms. Fisher smiled as she had a complimentary birthday cake in front of Evie with the girl's name on it and it was dressed in black and blue with hints of red.

"Quick, blow 'em out!" Tilly called out. "I came to this party for cake, ya know!"

"Tilly~..." Lonnie warned.

"Well, you know it's true." Tilly smirked.

Lonnie rolled her eyes slightly. Evie smiled warmly and nodded before she took a deep breath and soon blew out the candles. Everybody else then cheered and applauded for her on her very special day.

"All right, Birthday Girl, what did you wish for?" Henry beamed at his big sister.

"I'm not telling you or anyone else," Evie smirked. "You know it's the rules, but I'll be sure to let you know first if it comes true."

"Aww~..." Henry pouted before smiling. "Well, I gotta respect a girl who follows the rules."

"That's right, you do," Evie nodded. "Good little brother."

"All right, let's have some cake!" Tilly called out.

"Oh, Tilly, that's not polite..." Jane pouted a little.

"Yeah, and besides, everyone knows next to not saying birthday wishes aloud is that the birthday boy or girl gets the first bite of cake or cupcakes," Wendy added. "It's common knowledge in the laws of birthdays."

"You should visit me dad's Tea Shop then," Tilly smirked. "It doesn't _have_ to be your birthday in order to get somethin' special, ya know."

"So, let's see about that cake, huh, Ms. Mills?" Jay asked.

"All right, all right, let's get this cake cut up before you poor kiddies starve to death." Regina chuckled as she soon began to cut up the cake to serve everybody.

"Thanks for inviting me to your party even though I'm new in school, Evie." Keela smiled softly.

"Sure, Keela," Evie smiled back. "I just thought we ought to get to know you better. Are you coming to the slumber party?"

"I'll have to see what I'm doing, but I'd love to come," Keela nodded. "It sounds like a lot of fun."

Eventually, everyone was given their very own slice of cake, luckily with plenty to go around.

"Well, it's not chocolate, but it will do." Carlos said as he looked at his cake slice.

"I just hope it's not too fattening." Jane nodded.

"Oh! Uh... Hey, Jane..." Carlos greeted sheepishly.

"Hello, Carlos." Jane replied as she looked at him.

Carlos smiled bashfully, wanting to ask her out then, but couldn't bring himself to. After all, today was all about Evie and he shouldn't ruin the day just because he was having special feelings around someone else and he couldn't imagine it ending well if he did. He decided to just wait until he was good and ready, but he hoped that he would find the courage soon. He just wished he could be strong and confident like Jay usually was, but that seemed almost impossible to come true.

"Don't eat your cake too fast, Dee Dee." Doug warned his younger cousin.

"I know, Dougie, I know," Dee Dee replied as she giggled. "Ooh... I hope there's some sugarplums inside~"

"I think you're a couple years too late on having sugarplums." Henry chuckled bashfully at his friend.

Dee Dee gasped dramatically at him with wide eyes. "It is _never_ too late for sugarplums!" she then told him.

Everyone else shared a fond laugh together as they shared their cake.

"Best cake ever~" Mal practically drooled.

"Oh, totally," Freddie agreed. "I just wish my dad could bake like this."

Ms. Fisher smiled fondly from behind her counter as she watched the birthday party take place.

"So, I don't know if you're all going to The Sweetheart's Dance or you already have plans with your special someone, but I do hope you come to the dance," Evie smiled. "It would be nice if we all went together to hang out while the kids have their own shot at love."

"Yeah, who knows, Henry?" Mal smiled at the boy. "Maybe you'll score yourself a princess."

"Heh... Yeah, who knows?" Henry chuckled bashfully in agreement.

"We'll have to see about going to the slumber party too," Wendy smiled. "I'm really looking forward to that."

"So your parents said that you can go too?" Jane asked her best friend.

"Oh, yes!" Wendy beamed and nodded. "I'm really looking forward to it too. Especially since you'll be there and I had my first sleepover with you and you helped me not feel homesick."

"Right... I remember that." Jane smiled warmly in nostalgic memory.

"Let's just hope The Sweetheart's Dance is as fun as the end of the year dance," Regina smiled. "I'm looking forward to chaperoning that evening."

"With Mr. Bedford?" Evie and Henry asked with small smirks on their faces.

Regina gave them a bit of a look before smirking back. "Evie, I think you should open your presents before I decide to take them away from you~" she then suggested, playfully evil.

"Oh! Okay, Mom!" Evie replied before smiling sheepishly. "Let's see what you guys brought me, huh?"

"Mine's the one with the green wrapping." Doug spoke up bashfully.

"It's just a shame that Ben couldn't make it," Keela said as they passed presents over to Evie. "I was really hoping to spend some more time with him after he helped me out around the school."

"Do you think he's cute?" Regina asked Keela.

"Uh... Well... Maybe?" Keela replied innocently. "He's definitely interesting."

"Well, just be very careful Audrey doesn't hear you talking like that," Mal advised. "She's crazy protective and dangerous when it comes to him."

"Teenage girls..." Regina sighed and shook her head.

Everyone continued to have fun and enjoy the birthday party. Well, everyone who was there of course.

* * *

Speaking of which, where could Ben be? As a matter of fact, he was down at the Fish & Chips place with Uma and Gil.

"Hey! I wanted the fried clams!" A customer complained to Uma.

"And I wanted a pony!" Uma glared. "Life ain't fair!"

"Uh... Thanks for the complimentary fish sticks, Uma." Ben replied.

"Yeah, yeah, you've got five minutes to eat those up before you get back to your volunteer shift," Uma told him firmly. "Mama don't like slackers around here, especially since Harry doesn't show up for work as much as he used to."

"Yeah, he seems pretty busy with the new girl, ya know?" Gil spoke up dumbly. "Well, not the new girl, I think her name is Keela, but that old new girl, Malissa, I think? Ya know?"

"Yeah, Gil, we know." Uma scoffed at him.

"Oh, cool, I'm glad someone does." Gil smiled stupidly.

"Some muscle ya got there, Uma." A platinum blonde-haired girl dressed with a red cap and a blue and white striped shirt smirked.

"Stuff it, _Samantha_." Uma smirked back.

"Not funny... Not funny..." The blonde girl muttered then.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Uma smirked as she continued to do her job while Ben munched on, or at least attempted to, his free fish sticks "Ooh, I'd love to wipe the smile on Mal's face, wouldn't you? I know I would with her... And with Harry. You know what I mean?"

"Uh, yeah, maybe..." Ben smiled nervously.

"Ya really gotta learn how to chill like a villain, Benny Boo," Uma huffed as she put her hands on her hips. "You're still wussy from being King of the School."

"Oh... Sorry..." Ben frowned.

"Stop apologizing!" Uma then told him.

"Sorry..." Ben said nervously again.

Gil was soon shown to be taking some pickled eggs from a jar and began to swallow them like his father used to do. He mentioned eating five dozen eggs a day in order to stay larger than a barge and Gil idolized his father, even if everyone else found him to be annoying. Especially in the PTA in Ben's parents' case.

"Yo, Gil!" Uma called sharply. "You wanna quit chokin' down the yolks and get with the program?"

"Yeah... What they said..." Gil replied before gulping.

"That little purple bug won't know what hit her," Uma smirked. "Just as soon as I can think of a way to get back at her for taking Harry from me."

"Erm... Okay," Ben blinked. "...Uma, are you _sure_ that you don't have a crush on Harry? You seem pretty territorial about him and-"

"That is none of your business!" Uma sharply told him, looking like she was about to beat him up, making him flinch and try to protect himself. "Besides, Mal humiliated you in front of the whole school last semester! Don't you want revenge on her for that?"

Ben merely blinked as Uma made some good points.

"Doesn't that just make you mad?" Uma continued firmly. "Just stick with me, Ben. Harry and Mal will both pay for ditching us like they did. Whether through my fists in time for the dance or whether by public humiliation like you suffered from." she then added before walking off to clear more tables.

Ben sighed as he weakly munched on his fish sticks before grimacing and groaning at the taste. "Why does there have to be violence?" he then asked. "Sure, I'm a little mad at Mal for embarrassing me like that... Especially in front of my parents... I don't wanna hurt her though. I definitely don't wanna go back to Audrey... I just wish that there was a nice, sweet, friendly girl for me. I just wish that life could be easier somehow."

This was quite the dilemma for Ben as Uma chuckled darkly, excited about getting revenge about losing Harry and for Ben losing Mal. She seemed to be aware that he couldn't be scary or violent like a bully to save his life, but she didn't care. She just wanted to make sure everybody knew her name so that _she_ could be Queen of the School instead of that prissy pink Princess Audrey Thornley. She was determined to get what she wanted, no matter what it took and how many people she had to step on or beat the crap out of to get there. This was going to be an interesting experience for sure. Now if only she had a more confident teammate over the prim and proper Ben French or the slow-witted and sleepy Gil LeGume.

* * *

The date was now February 5th as Mal and Evie were eagerly awaiting for 3:00 so that they could go back to the Mills mansion together to get ready and plan for the slumber party part of the birthday slumber party. Both girls were shivering with excitement and anticipation, especially with having their girl friends coming over and sleeping over, though tomorrow morning was a busy day too as the girls had to get up bright and early so that they could try on the new dresses that Evie submitted and had designed for the school dance and all those who were going to The Sweetheart's Dance for Valentine's Day.

"So what time is the party again?" Wendy asked.

"We'll start at 5:00," Evie informed. "So grab a pillow and get ready to pop some corn. This'll be the best party ever, plus I have some gowns for you guys to try on tomorrow in the morning if you're available."

"You've only been working for a week and you _already_ have some new dress designs?" Wendy asked.

"Edna Mode works fast and I'm her little protégé," Evie smiled. "Whenever you're ready of course, Wendy."

"I might be just a little bit late," Wendy replied. "You know how anal my parents get about certain scheduling."

"Ah, yeah, I totally understand," Evie said. "Just remember, No Boys Allowed."

"By the way, is it true that your mother is dating Mr. Bedford from Sherwood?" Wendy then asked.

"So far, it sounds like it," Evie chuckled before smirking. "They're definitely chaperoning the dance together though, so maybe we can hang out with Roland and Robyn Jr too. They're pretty cool."

"Just don't tell Coach Merida from the Archery Team," Wendy smirked back. "They might have an arrow shooting contest that'll last all day long."

"Oh, no, we can't have that." Evie giggled, playing along a bit.

The two girls then walked off together, giggling in excitement about the upcoming slumber party later that evening.

* * *

"Ugh... It just drives me crazy, Jay," Carlos complained as he sat in the gym with the stronger, older boy. "An all-girls' slumber party. I just feel so freakishly obsessed with what secrets those girls could be hiding from us and yet when _we_ try to share _our_ secrets, they shut us down! It's like some kinda torture."

"I think you just wanna find out if Jane Fairgood likes you or not." Jay smirked.

"Jay..." Carlos narrowed his eyes.

"I kid, I kid," Jay smirked. "But I know what ya mean. I just wish there was some way we could bug 'em so we can listen in on their secrets and find out what's going on like some sorta spy work."

"Yeah... But none of us are clever enough to do that," Carlos remarked. "You even got caught the second you tried to pull the fire alarm when you used a hall pass from Mr. Deley just to get out of a Chemistry Test you didn't study for. Seriously, Jay, it'd be less work just to study once in a while."

"You sound like Evie," Jay rolled his eyes before smirking. "Hey, maybe we should dress you up like a girl so you can pretend to be a new transfer student who got an invitation by mistake so you can blend in and find out secrets for us guys back here, huh?"

"Don't even _think_ about it, Jay!" Carlos replied firmly. "I've been on several shopping trips with my mom to know that I can't pull off chiffon fabric and stripes make me look fat."

Jay gave his friend a weird look then.

"Don't... Ask... Okay? Just don't ask..." Carlos groaned and blushed in embarrassment.

Eventually, Coach Jenkins blew his whistle. The boys looked over and they soon rushed over to join their class as they were being taught Fencing.

"All right, boys," Coach Jenkins told the boys as they wore their fencing garb, partnering up. "Let's line it up."

"Carlos, you're with me," Jay then told the shorter boy. "Let's go."

"Yeah." Carlos nodded, joining Jay.

"Assembler. Salute. Lower the point. Masks down. En garde," Coach Jenkins instructed the students in the Fencing Team. "Keep your center! Eyes on your opponent! Up and over."

The swords clashed as the students did their best to be careful as they fought with their swords.

Coach Jenkins nodded and stepped back, leaving them to it. He then heard his office phone ringing before he went to answer it. "Keep it up, boys!" he then told them on the way out. "Jay, you're in charge."

One student was shown to be very skilled against Jay and was even beating him at his own game.

"Get him, Jay!" Carlos called out.

Jay nodded as he continued to face and fight his opponent "to the death". Some cheerleaders came by, including Jane. They were very impressed as well as Jay looked like he had some major competition. One just had to wonder who this mysterious fencer was as no one seemed to recognize who it was, especially because of the face-concealing mask. Eventually, after kicking and dipping around, Jay's opponent now had his sword while Jay just had to rely on dodging and ducking with nothing to defend himself with. After that though, Jay kicked against his opponent before his sword was soon tossed back to him, now both panting and out of breath. Jay's opponent soon removed the mask, showing the true face of... Lonnie.

"It's Lonnie!" Scarlet gasped.

Jane and the other cheerleaders clapped and cheered as Lonnie showed the true power of girl power. Just like her mother who fought away into war to bring honor to her family and for generations to come.

"Not bad." Jay chuckled at the girl.

"You should put me on the team." Lonnie smiled bashfully.

"Hey, w-what?! No, no, no. W-We'll be the laughing stock of the league," Chad scoffed as he spoke up in disbelief. "A-And what's gonna happen next? We'll have girls playing football? Come on, guys."

"So?" Jay shrugged as he saw nothing wrong with that.

"So? Uh, so, have you not read the rule book?" Chad reminded as he took out a pocket-sized copy he had of the school sports rule book, flipping through the pages. "Section 2, paragraph 3, 11-4. 'A team will be comprised of a captain and eight men'," he then read aloud before closing the book with a satisfied smirk, looking at Lonnie like she had no chance. "Hmm? Why don't you read the rule book?"

"Okay, yeah, but you're down a man!" Lonnie retorted to Chad. "I mean, since Ben's too preoccupied with other stuff."

"Exactly. We're down a _man_." Chad emphasized, keeping his smirk.

Lonnie frowned and looked over to the boy she had become good friends with due to their interests in sports. "Jay..."

"I'm sorry. Coach trusts me," Jay frowned, hating to burst her bubble likethat. "I'm not gonna stay captain if I just throw out the rule book."

Lonnie frowned back before looking firm. "If my mother thought that way, she would have lost the war." she then retorted bravely.

"Okay. Rule book. Rule book." Chad reminded her, waving it in her face.

Lonnie rolled her eyes and soon walked away, though she still refused to take no for an answer, especially from a sexist team member.

"All right, guys. Practice is over," Jay soon said to the other boys as Lonnie left the scene. "Let's go."

The boys then got ready to hit the showers and the cheerleaders were about to leave too.

"Jane! Jane, hey," Carlos soon called out once he saw the girl. "Hey."

"Hey, Carlos, what's up?" Jane blinked as she looked over and smiled at him once he got her attention.

Jay decided to stick around for a bit to see where this would go.

"Uh... Not much. You?" Carlos asked bashfully.

"Way too much," Jane rolled her eyes. "I have to get ready for the end of year dance whenever it's coming up. We were gonna go with the blue and gold banners for it, but now we can't find the right shade of blue."

"Oh, yeah, no, that's a... That's a bummer," Carlos replied before he tried again, realizing he had a chance to ask her to the upcoming older student dance. "Um, speaking of that dance-"

"I know, right?" Jane rolled her eyes. "It's all anybody is talking about. End of the school year dance. 24/7. And don't get me started on Valentine's Day when I don't even have a Valentine."

"I-" Carlos tried to speak up.

"It's like they've never been to one before or celebrated the holiday before." Jane continued.

"Uh... I haven't, actually." Carlos replied sheepishly.

"Oh. Lucky. I always end up serving punch or cupcakes with my mom anyway," Jane then told him. "I also heard that Audrey is going on a spa vacation to look even more beautiful than ever while people like me are just stuck to the wall with no one thinking we're that attractive."

"Jane, maybe we should just-" Carlos frowned.

"Skip the whole thing? I really, really wish I could," Jane replied before sighing and pouting, though she smiled a little at him. "It's so nice to have a friend who's on the same wavelength."

"Oh, you got me." Carlos smiled nervously and laughed a bit.

Jane laughed with him before she saw that she had an incoming call. "I gotta go. Great practice, though." she then said before walking away.

"Yeah..." Carlos nodded.

Jane smiled and nodded before walking away from him. Jay puffed out his cheeks before shivering to symbolize that was pretty bleak atmosphere.

"It wasn't the right time, all right?" Carlos defended to him.

"Right..." Jay replied. "Maybe you should Google 'How to get out of the Friend Zone' while we try to think of a way to infiltrate that slumber party?" he then suggested.

"How does a guy like you a word like 'infiltrate' and yet you can't spell 'kleptomaniac'?" Carlos deadpanned slightly.

"Just trust me, okay?" Jay replied before sighing and rolling his eyes. "I guess we might as well forget about it... We're never going to see that slumber party... No one's brave or sneaky enough to help us through that."

"Perhaps _I_ could be of assistance?~" A voice offered, sounding rather sneaky and devious.

"Huh?" Jay and Carlos blinked before looking around.

"Who said that?" Carlos asked.

"Over here, doofuses." The voice replied.

The boys looked up and over to the side before seeing a certain student from The James Barrie School for Boys grinning at them, rather fiendishly.

"Peter Banning!" Jay and Carlos gasped.

"You two are smarter than you look," Peter smirked as he sat on top of the bleachers before he worked his way down to them and jumped off of the final steps before landing on a mat that was on the floor. "That's good."

"What're _you_ doing here?" Jay asked Peter.

"I'm gonna help you find out what those big ugly girls are up to," Peter explained with a smirk. "Trust me, I know a lot about spying on girls. There's a girl's school across the lake from my school and they love me there. I sneak in and out there all the time, especially the Swim Team who swim like a bunch of mermaids."

"You're gonna help us?" Carlos asked. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," Peter replied as he walked right between the two before looking back at them, still smirking. "Just your attention and sneaking into another girl's bedroom and maybe doing a raid."

"What kinda raid?" Jay asked.

"Ever hear of a panty raid?" Peter smirked. "That's when you break into a girl's room and raiding their dressers for their underpants."

"Ugh... That sounds disgusting!" Carlos complained. "Who would ever _want_ to do something like that?"

"Real men, unlike you," Peter smirked, punching Carlos in his arm, making the bo wince and rub his arm suddenly. "Look, you can either join me and my buddy Felix for a new opportunity with new girls we don't know much about or you can just stay home and forever be haunted by the mysteries that your girly schoolmates hide from you. It's your choice."

Jay and Carlos blinked before looking at each other.

"...What if we get caught?" Jay asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, what if this plan of yours fails?" Carlos added.

"My plan won't fail and we won't get caught," Peter smirked. "Peter Banning never fails."

Jay and Carlos looked at each other again, giving this some more thought.

"Well... I'm up for it," Jay soon decided. "How 'bout you, Carlos? Maybe we can find out if Jane really likes ya or not."

"I... I just don't know..." Carlos said nervously before yelping as someone came right behind him. 

"Yes or no, it's a simple answer," The tall boy demanded firmly. "Peter does not like to be kept waiting." 

"And who is this?" Jay asked once he saw the rather tall boy beside Peter who had a small smirk too. "Student teacher who follows you around all the time?"

"This is Felix, my right-hand-man," Peter smirked. "He's just had a bit of a growth spurt so he's rather big for his age."

Felix grunted and nodded his head at Jay and Carlos.

"...I like his fangs." Jay shrugged bashfully.

"So, whatya say, fellas?" Peter smirked at Jay and Carlos. "Are you in or out? You can either join me and find out what those silly girls are up to or you can forever be alone in never finding out what happens to girls behind closed doors when they think we're not around."

Jay and Carlos looked at each other. Carlos gulped nervously before Jay grinned at him eagerly.

"C'mon, Carlos, what have we got to lose?" Jay asked.

"The girls' trust... Our sanity... Our dignity?" Carlos shrugged.

"Well, lost boys, if you ain't interested, I guess I'll take my leave," Peter shrugged before he went to walk away with Felix. "Come, Felix... Let's go see if we can get some candy before our work for later tonight."

"WAIT!" Carlos cried out as Felix and Peter stopped, with the latter smirking rather deviously as he knew that was coming. "...All right, fine. We'll spy on the girls with you."

"Glad to have you lads onboard," Peter smirked as he turned back around. "Just stick with me and all will be just fine."

"So are we gonna do a panty raid?" Jay asked hopefully.

"We'll see what happens," Felix spoke up suddenly, sounding a bit grave and ominous. "Just leave everything to Peter... Peter Banning never fails."

"Exactly, Felix, good boy," Peter nodded before smirking at Carlos and Jay. "I'll meet you guys downtown at around 6:00, the girls will probably be having dinner by then and we'll work our way down from there. You will come whether you're ready or not even if I have to drag you away from home."

"Let's just hope Dad doesn't mind me skipping out on my shift at his shop then," Jay mumbled before nodding. "All right, Peter. We'll meet you then."

"Excellent," Peter grinned. "Come, Felix. We have work to do."

Felix nodded and soon followed Peter away from Jay and Carlos then.

"...Jay, are you sure we should trust them?" Carlos nervously asked the strong boy beside him. "I mean... Peter's kind of a bad boy... Worse than you actually. I think he actually be a criminal."

"Carlos, relax, we got this," Jay told him. "We just gotta do what Peter and Felix say and we'll be in the clear. Just trust me, buddy... Tonight is going to be a night to remember."

Eventually, the slumber party had started, unaware of what the boys were about to do.

"You girls have fun," Regina said, giving Mal and Evie about three pizza boxes from Bella Notte Pizzeria. "I have to run out to town for a bit, but I'll be back pretty soon. Remember, don't have a wild time and don't do anything risky."

"Yes, Mom, we know," Evie smiled and nodded, accepting the pizza boxes with Mal. "We'll take good care of the house while you're gone."

"We got this," Mal added. "We'll see you later, Ms. Mills."

"Thank you, girls," Regina replied as she went to head out the door before shutting it behind her. "See you later."

"See ya!" Mal and Evie beamed and soon went back inside with the pizza together, setting it out to share with the other girls who had shown up.

"I hope this pizza isn't too fattening," Jane said nervously. "I'm trying to go on a diet."

"Well, would you rather have a slumber party without pizza or no party at all?" Mal smirked.

"That's a good question, I have one too," Evie smirked back. "Would you rather stand around and talk or get this slumber party started?"

The girls all laughed and giggled before Jane heard her phone going off.

"Is it your mom again?" Lonnie asked.

"No, it's Wendy. Hang on a second, girls." Jane replied as she answered her phone.

"Sure, take your time, girlfriend." Jordan smirked with her hands on her hips.

Jane smiled and nodded as she answered her phone. "Wendy? Is that you?" she then asked. "Are you on your way over?"

"Yeah, I'm almost right at the door," Wendy replied as she was walking down the sidewalk with a bag in her left arm as she used her right hand to answer the phone. "My parents are walking me over right now."

"Ooh, this is it!" Jane beamed in excitement. "I hope you girls have as much fun with Wendy as I do all the time!"

"Well, they _are_ best friends." Mal smirked at Evie.

"Yeah, but so are we," Evie smirked back. "It's nice that Wendy's parents let her come to the slumber party. They're usually very protective of her."

There was then a ring at the doorbell. The girls soon gathered around, but Evie decided to answer the door since it was her slumber party and she answered the door to see Wendy with two men behind her. "Hey, Wendy," she then greeted before nodding her head at the two men who joined Wendy at the door. "Hi, Mr. Darling. Hi, Mr. Darling."

"Hi, Evie. Ready for your big night?" The bespectacled man asked with a small smile.

"You bet." Evie smiled back.

"Great," The other man beamed. "We made sure Wendy has her pajamas, her lotion, her toothbrush, her toothpaste, and a picture of us in case she feels homesick. Also, here's a number where you can reach us for just in case." he then added, taking out a sheet of paper with a different phone number on it.

"You can look at that photo if you want since we won't tuck you in tonight." The bespectacled man said to Wendy, sniffling as he looked very emotional.

"Yes, I know," Wendy smiled. "But don't worry. Jane's here, so I'll have a great time."

"Yeah, you know us," Jane smiled back as she walked over beside Wendy, then hugged her good and tight. "Besties~"

"Oh... She's growing up so fast~..." The bespectacled man sniffled as he looked like he was about to cry right then and there.

"Now, now, Johnny... Remember what Dr. Hopper said about letting go." The other man warned his husband before walking down the sidewalk with him to head over to the car.

"I LOVE HER SO MUCH!" The bespectacled man bawled on the way to the car.

"Have fun, Wendy!" The other man called out supportively.

"Oh, we will," Wendy smiled as she came into the house to join Jane and the others. "All right, now that I'm here... Let the slumber party fun begin!"

The girls giggled as they got comfortable and began to have some fun. Unknown to them, there was some sort of listening device hidden in a bouquet of roses that was on the dining room table. Outside, Peter was grinning at Felix, Carlos, and Jay, as they were being spies on the slumber party and the girls, had no idea so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter kinda sucks, there'll be more later, I promise... Especially for the big build-up for the slumber party in the upcoming chapter right after this which will be posted soon. Also, you may notice that Wendy has two fathers. Well, this is because in Once Upon a Time, Wendy has been trapped in Neverland for a very long time and her brothers, John and Michael, have grown up into adults and they all live together after the Neverland arc. I also thought I'd have John and Michael be Wendy's parents rather than brothers as a tribute to the LGBT community and if you don't like it and hate this story now because of that, then don't take it out on me. Hopefully the next few chapters will be better, but I don't need constant reminders about how much I suck because trust me, I already know. Read & Review!


	7. Chapter 7

The slumber party began to go off without a hitch. 

"This is kinda boring," Carlos complained. "They're just laughing and talking."

"Shh! de Vil, the best part will come soon," Peter shushed and smirked. "Ya just gotta be patient. Girls are very slow, boring, and chatty creatures. It takes time to get what ya want from them the easy way."

"...Well, okay." Carlos shrugged.

Peter nodded before grinning and chuckling while shivering with anticipation. 

"So Keela, are you having a good time?" Evie smiled hopefully at the newest girl in school as she and Mal were giving Keela a homemade manicure.

"Oh, I am," Keela smiled back. "Thanks to you and Mal." 

"You should hang out with us in school." Mal suggested.

"I could catch you up on all the latest gossip." Evie added.

"Gossip?" Keela smiled curiously.

"Sure!" Evie replied. "For starters, I think that Lonnie has a thing for this boy we know named Jay, though Jordan seems to also like him."

"That must be complicated." Keela remarked.

"It's definitely interesting," Mal remarked. "I'd be fine either way, but I know that Jordan is crazy about Jay ever since the last house party that happened at this place."

"Also, if you happen to run into Audrey, don't take anything she says or does seriously," Evie advised. "Audrey's just full of hot air and needs to be deflated."

"Heh... Good one, E." Mal chuckled at her best friend.

* * *

After a gossiping session, the girls were soon dancing to a popular boy band on the radio. 

"Pretty nice music," Keela smiled. "But you should definitely hear Terk and Tantor play some real Jungle Boogie music if you know what I mean."

"I don't, but that sounds like a lot of fun!" Wendy giggled as she danced with Jane.

"These boys definitely rock the house though!" Tilly smirked. "I hear the sensitive boy we all have a crush on writes the lyrics!"

* * *

After that, the girls each giggled and squealed as they grabbed a pillow and began to throw and hit each other with pillows instantly. 

"This is great!" Keela beamed at the pillow fight.

"Yeah! I could rock this harmless pillow fun!" Mal agreed.

"Head's up!" Freddie smirked as she approached the two with her own pillow before whacking the two so hard that they went flying against the couch.

Keela and Mal blinked before looking at each other and laughing out loud together.

"Come on, Jane, join in on the fun." Wendy smiled at her best friend.

"It's just... I can't believe I was so shy and quiet, but you guys are still more outgoing than I am," Jane said shyly. "You don't think I'm being silly, do you?"

"Of course not, Janey, you're fine just the way you are," Wendy smiled. "But you should remember. I'm here and I'll help make it all better, but if you start to feel uncomfortable, just tell me and I'll have my parents take us home. Okay?"

Jane frowned before smiling softly back at her best friend before nodding. "...Yeah, okay, Wendy. You always know just what to say. I wish I could be more like you." she then said.

"You're perfect just the way you are, but you're getting a lot better," Wendy beamed. "Come on. Let's have some fun since the night is still young."

"Okay." Jane nodded before going with Wendy to have some more fun at the slumber party while they still had the chance.

The girls then continued their pillow fight until Evie stepped out. "Okay, you guys, the pillow fight is now officially over," she then decided as it was her party. "It's time for everybody's favorite sleepover game: Truth or Dare." she then added with a small smirk.

"Oooohh~..." The other girls oohed in amazement.

"Truth or Dare?" Jay smiled hopefully.

* * *

"Gentlemen, we've hit the jackpot." Peter smirked at Jay, Carlos, and Felix.

* * *

The girls soon met up in Evie's bedroom and sat around in a circle together.

"For those of you who have never played, Truth or Dare is a game where we girls tell a secret about ourselves or perform a dare," Evie smirked. "A dare of _my_ choice."

"And before we start, let's make it clear that is a secret is revealed at this party, that it will definitely not leave this room." Mal suggested.

The girls mumbled and nodded as they agreed to the terms of service in playing the game of Truth or Dare. 

"Let the game begin." Evie nodded before she took out a bottle and began to spin it around and whoever it landed it on had to take a turn.

Lonnie gasped nervously.

"What's it gonna be, Lonnie?" Evie smirked. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Lonnie decided before taking a deep breath. "Once in PE, I accidentally bumped into Doug Clark. Like, no way, I'm so going to die!"

The other girls gasped as that was a bit dramatic. Tilly just rolled her eyes and shook her head, though kept an eye on the bottle in case her turn would come up suddenly. The bottle spun around from girl-to-girl for the whole evening. There were secrets from Mal accidentally reading one of her mother's spicy romance novels to Tilly admitting to sleeping in bunny footsy pajamas, but she didn't seem to care about who knew or not, as long as it wasn't Audrey. There was even a dare for Keela to run around the house in her underwear saying "I'm a pretty pony!~". 

"Okay, Jane... It seems to be your turn." Mal said once she saw where the bottle was pointing now.

"Um... I don't know..." Jane said nervously, sounding a little like her old self now. "I don't really feel comfortable."

Wendy soon faced Jane with a small smile and nodded, comforting her best friend as best as she could. 

"Well... Okay... Truth," Jane soon said, smiling back at Wendy before she looked at all of the other girls at the party. "I... Kinda maybe have a crush on a boy."

"Uh... Could you be more specific?" Evie asked.

"Yeah... What's his name?" Mal added.

"His name is... It's..." Jane stammered before blushing as she admitted the name out loud. "Carlos de Vil."

The others gasped in response while Jane's eyes darted around nervously.

* * *

"What an unexpected revelation!" Felix gasped.

"Hey, way to go, buddy." Jay chuckled as he slapped Carlos on his back.

Carlos was just wide-eyed and was blushing violently around his face.

"No... Way," Peter smirked and chuckled. "Now... Ain't ya glad we hung around here and spied on those silly girls, Chuckie?"

"...Carlos," Carlos corrected before gulping nervously. "I just... She liked me all this time? But... She didn't seem to be... At all interested in me."

"Well, we spied on their gossip," Felix said. "Should we go now?"

"Not quite yet, Felix," Peter shook his head before smirking. "We gotta wait for them to fall asleep, remember? We have plans right before the night is over."

"Ohh." Felix then said, though he began to feel funny about the whole idea.

"Just remember, leave everything to me," Peter reminded them. "Who's the brains in this outfit?"

"Carlos is pretty smart in our school?" Jay spoke up.

"No one asked you." Peter rolled his eyes.

Jay frowned and narrowed his eyes slightly.

* * *

The girls soon got in their pajamas and began to wind down for the evening before they would fall asleep for the night. They were giving each other makeovers such as manicures, pedicures, facials, and even doing their hair differently based on fashion magazines they were looking at. It was indeed the slumber party of the century and luckily it wasn't as chaotic or intense as Evie's house party from last semester. 

"So is green obscene or are we good?" Freddie chuckled at Mal.

"Uh-uh," Mal shook her head as she looked at her new lime green nail polish. "Pinky is stinky, but green makes the scene."

"Pink belongs on Pink Princess Audrey," Jane remarked. "I can't believe she's going to an exclusive spa before the end of the school year dance."

"Well, we don't need her; we're all fine just the way we are," Evie remarked. "I can't wait until you girls see the dresses I helped design and make for you down at Edna's tomorrow after breakfast."

"It does feel exciting," Jane had to admit. "It's like something out of a fairy tale."

"I'd rather go to Wonderland than go to a royal ball if you ask me." Tilly smirked.

"Oh, Tilly~" The other girls giggled.

"Okay, is everybody ready for facials?" Evie asked as she took out a bowl of some sort of mushy green substance.

"What exactly is that stuff anyway?" Mal asked. "It looks like slime they used to use on old school Nickelodeon."

"A lot of creams and scents, but don't worry, it's harmless," Evie replied. "It's very good for your pores and can help prevent wrinkles. My mom uses it all the time."

"...Well, your mother _is_ rather gorgeous." Mal had to admit bashfully.

"Exactly~" Evie beamed warmly.

* * *

"Ugh... Are they about to smush guacamole in their faces?" Jay groaned. "Sick... Girls are just plain weird."

"You're telling me..." Carlos rolled his eyes before sighing.

"Oh, this is great," Peter chuckled. "It won't be long until these girls are fast asleep and they won't be able to catch us... I always get away with a score~"

Jay and Carlos glanced at each other, a bit nervously, but they continued to spy on the girls. However, none of them saw a dog who was wandering around who seemed to be "the school mutt" who always hung around the school, but had no owner like he was everybody's pet, especially Ben's as seen in Rotten to the Core.

* * *

"I'm so glad I came out," Keela smiled. "Thank you so much for inviting me, Evie."

"No problem, Keela," Evie smiled back. "We were glad to have had you."

"Yeah, I'm glad I came too," Tilly agreed. "Even if this is a bit too girly for my tastes."

Evie began to mix up the bowl, but before she could put the glop on her friends' faces, they all flinched slightly. "Do you girls hear something?" she then began to ask suspiciously.

* * *

"Scat! Scat, you filthy mutt!" Peter glared as the dog noticed him and the other boys before beginning to bark while climbing into the trashcan he was standing beside, but struggled a bit.

"He's not a mutt, he's our school pet." Carlos scolded.

"I don't care, but one of you catch it and get it out of here!" Peter hissed.

"Hey... H-Hey, come here, dude... It's okay... We're not gonna hurt ya..." Carlos soothed the dog, slowly trying to approach it as he bent down a little, making fussing noises. 

The puppy whined a bit before the trashcan wobbled a little and it came crashing down. The boys gasped and panicked before the trashcan landed hard on the ground, making a very loud sound that could not possibly had gone unnoticed by the girls inside the house. Evie soon turned on the security light outside the house and Mal began to open the curtains out the window to see four certain boys. First, the girls screamed and then the boys screamed back. 

"Now what, Peter?!" Felix cried out.

"Now we run for it!" Peter told him in a panic. "Dammit, you two!" he then blamed Jay and Carlos while they ran away from the mansion, running for their lives.

"It's not our fault!" Jay defended as Carlos scooped up the poor, scared dog in his arms before running with him and the other three boys.

"Come back here, you chicken spies!" Mal called out as she ran with the other girls right out the door to go after the boys.

Peter yelped as he tried to pick up the pace after Jay, Carlos, and Felix, but he then suddenly tripped over the sidewalk, grunting as he landed on his stomach. 

"Should we go back and help him?" Carlos asked Jay in concern.

"Are you kiddin'?" Jay replied. "It's every man for himself!"

Peter soon tried to get back up, glaring at the boys who deserted him before he looked up at the girls in fear and concern.

"Well, well, well~..." Mal smirked as she crossed her arms, standing with Evie and Wendy. "Lookee what we've got here. Whatya think, Wendy?" she then asked the girl who was the most affected by Peter last semester. 

"Oh... This should be interesting," Wendy smirked back. "Evie, it's your slumber party. Should we have a new guest of honor?"

"Promotion carried," Evie nodded as she smirked. "Consider it my gift to _you_ even if it is _my_ birthday~"

"Let's get him then." Wendy chuckled.

The girls soon grabbed a hold of Peter while he screamed for help, though no one would come for him.

* * *

Soon, Peter was caught and tied up in a chair as the girls surrounded him. They had put him in an old dress and had earrings in his ears with blush on his cheeks, mascara all over his eyes, and had curlers in his hair. A few other girls were putting polish on both Peter's fingernails and toenails as he struggled and groaned, feeling very humiliated and tortured right about now. 

"So girls... Burnt copper or coral pink?" Wendy asked as she put lipstick on Peter's lips to add more to his punishment.

Peter grunted and spit out the lipstick while Jane powdered his face with a poof. "Help! Let me go! LET ME GOOO!" he then cried out.

Mal and Evie stood by, smirking at Peter's demise as this seemed to be working out just fine. 

"Now this is what I call a good party." Mal smirked at her best friend.

"You said it, Mal." Evie smirked back in agreement.

Peter squirmed and screamed. 

Eventually, Regina came back home. "Okay, girls, it's getting late," she then said. "I hope you're behave--" she then looked over to see Peter. "Oh... Hello there... I don't remember seeing you at the start of the party. You must be new in school," she then said before thinking to herself. _'What an odd, ugly little girl.'_

"Lady, get me outta here!" Peter glared. "These girls tied me up for no good reason and decided to give me a makeover! Make them stop, I don't deserve this shabby treatment!"

"Well... Looks like you needed this makeover because I don't tolerate that sort of behavior in my house," Regina narrowed her eyes before crossing her arms. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"None of your business, Grandma," Peter scoffed. "Now make them let me go and drop me off back at The James Barrie School for Boys or I'll sue ya!"

Regina looked wide-eyed before narrowing her eyes.

* * *

Eventually, the school that Peter went to was suddenly shown. Regina's car drove over to the school's flagpole in the center of campus and he was soon tied up against the pole, still forced in his new girly outfit. Regina smirked at him before driving off again and deciding that he needed to stay there to teach him a firm lesson and punish him for being so crude and invading her daughter's slumber party. 

"YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME, CRAZY LADY!" Peter called out as he struggled while tied up in the ropes. Boy, he was in for quite the experience by sunrise tomorrow morning.

* * *

The girls were soon giggling together in Evie's bedroom as the night was getting very late as Regina came back home with a small smile. "Girls, it's time for bed and I have an important phone call to make." she then told them.

"Aww..." The girls pouted a bit.

"Aw, come on, Ms. Mills!" Tilly piped up. 

"Yeah... Just a few more minutes?" Lonnie added. "We were just about to make some phony phone calls."

"I'm sorry, girls, but Ms. Mode wants you all in the shop tomorrow morning to try on your gowns for the dance." Regina smiled apologetically.

"But it's not even 11:00 yet!" Evie spoke up, being the most excited since it was her party after all. "And we're all teenagers now!"

"Some more mature than others." Mal added.

"We're practically adults!" Wendy smiled innocently.

Regina narrowed her eyes slightly, giving a bit of an "Evil Queen mother" stare to scare them all into submission. "Bed. Now." she then suggested sharply.

"Yes, ma'am! We'll go to bed!" The girls all then suddenly agreed.

"Wonderful!" Regina smiled as she came over to the door as Mal would sleep in Evie's bed with her since they were best friends. "Good night, girls."

"Good night, Mom!/Ms. Mills!" The girls replied before they closed their eyes in their respective sleeping spots.

Regina smiled warmly and shut the door behind her, turning out the light so that they could all get some sleep... But of course, this being a slumber party with teenage girls, they would not go to sleep that easily. 

"Okay, she's gone! The coast is clear!" Evie whispered before she sat up and the other girls snuck onto her bed so that they could continue their slumber party fun.

"Did you guys hear that Audrey might have to go to summer school?" Tilly asked the others quietly.

"Yeah? What makes you say that?" Jane asked.

"Her grades are slipping, especially in Mr. Hyde's English Class," Tilly smirked. "So she might not only miss the end of the year dance, but she might miss the Summer School Games field trip in Emerald Acres."

"Ooh... Sounds good to me~" Evie smirked back as the others chuckled a bit. "She would've just been dead weight anyway."

"Yeah... She'd probably complain that she couldn't run track before she was wearing high-heel wedges or just got a manicure or something." Mal added.

"'Ooh, do I have to do the swimming activity? I just got out of the shower'." Keela imitated before chuckling bashfully.

"Ooh... Keela's got some fire in her heart." Mal remarked.

"Well, I don't like people who mess with my friends and I think that you guys are my friends." Keela smiled.

"Aww~..." The other girls awed at that.

"I just can't wait for the big school dance," Wendy grinned in excitement. "It's gonna be so magical."

"So your parents definitely said that you could come?" Jane asked her best friend.

"Definitely," Wendy smiled. "They promised not to be so protective this time. Plus, I'm pretty sure Father has a Science Fair that evening anyway."

"Science Fair?" Mal asked. "Is your father a scientist?"

"No, no," Wendy shook her head before explaining. "He's a professor at Storybrooke University. He's supposed to be a judge around the time of the dance, so he and Daddy said that I could go, but if anything at all goes wrong to give them a direct call, no exceptions."

"So... Uh... Is your father the one with glasses?" Mal asked as she tried to understand.

"Yes," Wendy then nodded with a small smile. "He's a very intelligent man. He knows a lot of big words that I don't even know most of the time."

"Sounds like the kinda guy who brings his work home with him." Mal remarked.

"Oh, he can sometimes," Wendy replied. "He's great homework help though while Daddy usually cooks and cleans around the house. I was closest to Daddy when I was really little and even gave me my favorite teddy bear from back in my early childhood, so that's why I still call him that."

"Sorry about Peter by the way," Mal said softly. "I know how much you liked him before he decided to prank you last semester."

"Oh, it's okay," Wendy reassured. "I'm just glad that experience is over. I guess if I can't find a date, I'll go alone or with Jane if she doesn't ask Carlos first."

Jane blushed with a small smile as Carlos was mentioned like that. "Doesn't he have to ask me though?" she then wondered.

"Well, yeah, that's usually how it goes, but we'll see," Wendy shrugged. "Either way, I think you two should talk. I think that he probably likes you back."

"Oh... Okay, Wendy..." Jane smiled bashfully. "I'll try and see what happens."

"Well, don't feel so bad if you end up going alone," Tilly shrugged. "I've never really had a crush on anybody. No boy's ever caught my eye."

"Well, maybe boys aren't your thing?" Lonnie suggested.

"Pfft! Yeah... Maybe boys aren't my--" Tilly scoffed before smirking smugly until she thought long and hard about that before it hit her. "...Huh."

"Don't worry too much about Carlos or what might or could happen," Wendy smiled sweetly and soothingly at Jane. "That's a long time from now anyway. Your friends will be there to have your back though, even if you step on his feet or if he says something silly."

"Thanks, Wendy." Jane smiled back. 

And at that, that seemed to be a lovely and heartwarming ending to the slumber party. Tilly was still lying awake from the thought of what her friends had thought though. Everyone else was fast asleep, though Regina appeared to be on the phone.

"Hello, is this Albert Spencer?" Regina asked on the phone as Tilly snuck out of the bedroom, looking around before flinching once she heard Regina's voice. "This is Regina Mills... Yes, I know it's late, but I was hoping that we could--" she then looked over as she thought she heard something before shrugging as she continued to speak on the phone. "That we could talk. Do you think maybe I could have a custody case against someone to gain custody of a child I think might be in danger? ...The name? Ciara Ignus." she then explained why she called, though she didn't seem to notice that her address book was missing.

* * *

Tilly soon snuck out of the house as swiftly and diligently as she could. She wandered way past and beyond the neighborhood and soon made it closer towards Sherwood, going on her bike to get there faster than just walking. She memorized a certain address she had found in Regina's book and began to make her way there by herself, using her phone to help her get there. She made it over to the address of 973 Fox Avenue and soon made it to the house, recognizing the name BEDFORD on the mailbox. She then saw a tree that was looming over the house and soon began to climb up it and looked through the window to see a sleeping blonde girl before she crawled out onto the branch and knocked on the door, being swift and quiet like a cat burglar. 

"Huh? What?" Robyn mumbled as she heard that before sitting up in her bed with a gasp, then grabbed her glasses and slid them on before she looked out the window with wider eyes. "Tilly?!"

Tilly grinned bashfully and nervously. 

Robyn soon rushed over to the window and opened it to let Tilly come into her room a bit more. "Tilly, what're you doing here so late? And how did you get here?" she then asked, a bit quiet though since everyone else was asleep in her house. 

"Oh, uh... Getting to know the neighborhood... How about you?" Tilly grinned bashfully and nervously.

"Getting some sleep," Robyn replied as she crossed her arms. "It's almost midnight, you know."

"Yeah... I know..." Tilly said bashfully. "I just wanted to ask you something, but I wasn't sure how to say it, but I wanted to say it as soon as possible because I wanna try something."

"...Okay?" Robyn asked, prompting Tilly to go on from there.

"Erm... Uh... I heard your dad will be chaperoning the upcoming dance at my school with Evie's mom... So, uh... Why don't you come too?" Tilly asked.

"...You're inviting me to a different school's dance?" Robyn asked, tilting her head.

"Erm... Yeah!" Tilly nodded nervously. "Just... Uh... Just... Maybe you could hang out with me and the others... I just thought you should get to know everyone better... Ya know... Hang out?"

"...Well, Tilly, I guess I could hang out with you," Robyn shrugged with a small smile. "You do seem pretty cool. You couldn't have just texted this to me or something instead of coming all this way in the middle of the night?"

"...I'm shy when it comes to texts," Tilly blushed as she shuffled her foot. "That's not a problem, is it?"

Robyn sighed and shook her head. "No, it's not a problem... I just wish it could've been at a better hour," she then said. "Here, let's exchange numbers real quick so this can be easier for future meet-ups, huh?"

"Uh, yeah..." Tilly smiled bashfully. "I guess I wasn't thinking."

"That's okay," Robyn said with a small smirk. "You're a silly girl, but I love that about you."

Tilly's eyes widened suddenly as Robyn said the words "I love you" to her.

"We should totally become best friends." Robyn suggested, unintentionally making Tilly wince nervously.

"Right... Friends..." Tilly nodded bashfully. "Well, uh, I guess I should be going... Sorry for the late hour, Robyn."

"It's okay, I just wish it could've been more consistent..." Robyn replied. "I guess I'll see you around then?"

"Yes... See you around," Tilly nodded. "Now, uh, good night. It was nice seeing you."

"Likewise," Robyn smiled. "I look forward to that dance."

"Oh, I most definitely do too." Tilly whispered as she snuck back out the window to head back over to the Mills mansion after a rather adventurous evening tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending part of this chapter was inspired by Daughter of Discord.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days had passed since Evie's slumber party. It was still quite an event to talk about among the girls as Carlos was still blushing over Jane having a crush on him, but he was told by Jay to not make a big fuss over it, otherwise he would probably make it end horribly for both him and Jane. How embarrassing would that be for Carlos to just waltz up to Jane and say "I heard you have a crush on me" and then asking her to the end of the school year's dance. Probably not a chance.

"I still can't believe your mom just left Peter Banning outside his school like that," Mal chuckled. "Most moms just side with the kid who sucks up and makes you look bad in front of your parents."

"Yeah, I hate it when that happens," Evie rolled her eyes before smirking. "But yeah, Mom can sense and detect BS from anybody anywhere. Luckily I only lied to her a couple of times, but trust me, you do not wanna get her angry. Sometimes she and my Aunt Zelena fight, but I guess that's just how sisters can be sometimes."

"Is your Aunt Zelena nice?" Mal asked.

"Mm... She's alright, I guess," Evie shrugged as she took her book out of her locker before closing it. "I don't see her as much as I used to. She lives far away out of town, but maybe we'll see her over the summer. She's actually in Emerald Acres."

"Oh... That sounds pretty cool," Mal remarked. "I think I'd like to meet her."

"Well, maybe you can," Evie smiled before smirking. "By the way... About Peter Banning..."

"Yeah?" Mal replied.

"I wonder what happened when he got discovered by his peers down at his school?" Evie smirked. "If Mom messed him up pretty bad."

"Hmm... Yeah... Good question..." Mal smirked back thoughtfully.

* * *

Peter had been tied to the school flagpole overnight. He fell asleep after standing up so long and his feet had fallen asleep, so he was unable to move for a while and was pretty much trapped. Eventually, he woke up to the sounds of people whispering before his eyes fluttered and he saw that he was surrounded by other boys in his school. His eyes were wide as his worst nightmare was realized: he looked absolutely ridiculous in front of his whole school and everyone could see him.

"This wasn't _my_ idea!" Peter told them. "You guys honestly can't believe I'd do something like this to myself!"

"Oi! Look at Peter's new dressy!" One of the boys called out mockingly.

"Lookin' good, Banning!" Another boy called before laughing. "This is better than when you told everyone I wet the bed unless I joined your crew!"

"S-Stop laughing at me!" Peter glared as everybody was laughing at him, much to his pain and embarrassment. "It ain't funny! You're on my list! You're ALL on my list!"

"Look, fellas! It's Penny Banning!" A third boy jeered before smirking. "Don't get your panties in a wad, Penny!"

"Penny Banning! Penny Banning!" Twin boys laughed together as they mimicked the new misnaming for the so-called never-failing boy of James Barrie School for Boys.

"This sucks so hard..." Peter growled under his breath as he turned bright red in his face, from both the blush and his mortifying anger in his situation.

* * *

Mal and Evie chuckled together as they soon walked away together down the hallways.

"So, uh, did you wanna come to the Sweetheart's Dance?" Evie asked Mal as they walked off together. "I mean, it's mostly for the little kids, but you're welcome to join if you'd like."

"Yeah, I thought it'd be interesting and nice," Mal shrugged. "I mean, I'm gonna send Harry one of those candy grams they're offering with those heart-shaped candies that taste like chalk. I was never really big on Valentine's Day to be honest with ya."

"Well, I love Valentine's Day~" Evie beamed as she hugged herself. "It's so romantic... My parents almost always went out dancing and had a special dinner together like steak or chicken cordon bleu while Grandma would watch over us. I was always hoping to grow up and win my very own Prince Charming once I was old enough, but of course back then, I had a crush on Chad."

"Not so much anymore now, huh?" Mal smirked a bit.

"He and Audrey deserve each other," Evie rolled her eyes before smirking back. "Princess Shallow and Prince Charmless."

"Ooh! Evie's got a little fire in her mouth," Mal chuckled. "I kinda like this side of ya, Evie."

"I try," Evie shrugged. "...Say, what do you think of Doug Clark?"

"The band geek? ...He's okay, I guess," Mal replied. "I don't really know much about him... Why? You gonna let him be your Valentine?"

"I dunno, I guess I could try and see what happens?" Evie shrugged. "Ms. Blanchard suggested that I give him a chance. Sure, he seems nice, but... I dunno. I just thought I'd ask what you thought before I go through with it."

"Well, either way, I'll be rootin' for ya," Mal suggested. "Just let me know how it goes if you decide to go out with him and stuff like that."

Evie smiled softly. "Thanks, Mal," she then said. "You're a really good friend to me."

"I try my best," Mal shrugged with a small smile back. "Let's just hope Valentine's Day is a decent time this year."

"I hope so too." Evie agreed as they continued down the hallway together.

Dizzy stepped into the hallway after they left before she narrowed her eyes, looking rather dark and angered about something. Henry and Dee Dee smiled as they were in the hallway together on their way to their Science Class with Dr. Jekyll.

* * *

Dizzy watched the two before narrowing her eyes and looked very grumpy and unhappy as she crossed her arms, showing a rare scary and crazy jealous side. "Henry!" she then cried out.

"...Dizzy?" Henry blinked, feeling confused as he glanced over at the bespectacled, pigtailed girl.

"Dizzy?" Dee Dee repeated. "Oh... Isn't she that girl who loves Art Class?"

"Yeah, it seems to be." Henry nodded as Dizzy stormed over.

"What are you doing with _her_?" Dizzy asked Henry sharply.

"I'm just walking Dee Dee to class... No need to freak out over nothing," Henry explained as calmly and maturely as he could. "Did you wanna walk to class with us?"

"Yeah, I wanted to walk to class with you... But not her," Dizzy replied firmly. "You know what you did, Henry Mills, and I'm very disappointed in you."

"...What did I do wrong?" Henry asked as he just felt confused.

"Dizzy... Maybe we can talk about this...?" Dee Dee spoke up nervously.

"You stay out of this, you blonde hussy!" Dizzy snapped at the blonde girl. "You think you're so cute with those pigtails and being a prima ballerina and acting so cute. You just make me sick just looking at you."

"Oh..." Dee Dee said softly as that struck her.

"Dizzy! That was very mean and not nice at all," Henry scolded. "That doesn't sound like you talking at all."

"You listen to me, Henry Mills," Dizzy snarled as she got up in his face. "You may be with Dee Dee, but sooner or later, you'll come crawling back to me and you'll wish you never turned your back on me." she then added before stalking away suddenly.

"W-Why... Why was Dizzy being so mean just now?" Dee Dee pouted and sniffled a bit. "She's usually very nice and sweet."

"Yeah, I was hoping she and I could've become friends before I met you," Henry said bashfully. "I just don't understand what I did that was so bad."

"I don't know either, Henry, but I don't like this feeling." Dee Dee frowned.

"Come on, Dee Dee... Let's just get to class before Mr. Jekyll gets mad at us." Henry said as he heaved a sharp sigh.

"Okay, Henry." Dee Dee nodded, trying not to get too upset, but luckily, she didn't cry as she continued to walk down to Science Class with him.

* * *

Dizzy soon sat in the classroom, sitting next to her lab partner before sighing as she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"You okay, Diz?" Celia, Freddie Facilier's younger sister and Dizzy's best friend, asked softly as she painted her own fingernails until they would do Science Class for the day. "You don't seem like yourself."

"I don't feel like myself, Celia," Dizzy sighed and pouted. "I think I just royally messed up."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I'm... I'm not sure if you'll understand... No offense."

Celia looked Dizzy in the eyes after turning her friend's face around. "Diz... It's me..." she then said. "You and I have been best friends ever since you made me my favorite hat with your own Arts & Crafts kit. I know you better than anyone around school, so you can tell me what's going down."

Dizzy heaved a sharp sigh as she rubbed her arm. "I... I was just trying to mark my territory... I think is how that's said." she then said, trying to explain as she spoke in a shallow voice.

"ExCUSE you?" Celia blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was something that Ivy said to me." Dizzy explained.

"Oh, great... What's Ivy gotten put in your head now?" Celia rolled her eyes cynically then.

"Well... She said if I wanna get a guy to like me and pay attention to me, I need to stand my ground," Dizzy explained. "Make the competition flee away in fear so that he'll have no choice but to go away with me, especially in time for The Sweetheart's Dance."

"Dizzy, Dizzy, Dizzy..." Celia sighed and shook her head.

"What, what, what?" Dizzy replied.

"I know she's your big sister and you have to go to her for advice sometimes, but I really don't think that you should listen to Ivy all the time," Celia advised. "I mean, yeah, she's your big sister and you look up to her, but you shouldn't always listen to her."

"But you listen to Freddie all the time." Dizzy firmly pouted in defense.

"Yes, but there's a difference," Celia retorted. "Freddie is cool and actually helpful most of the time. Ivy's just pure evil and she's just telling you certain things so that she can be more powerful and use her power against you. In case you haven't noticed, your sister is one of the mean girls in the older hallway of school and she's trying to make you be just like her."

"And what's wrong with that?" Dizzy shrugged. "I wanna be pretty, popular, and cool just like Ivy, so why shouldn't I wanna be like her?"

"I don't think you'll be happy if you're just like Ivy though," Celia frowned. "Haven't you ever heard of not following someone else's orders and start following your own heart?"

"...Well, yeah," Dizzy shrugged. "But Celia, I'm not pretty or popular... Ivy says that I'm a nerdy dork and I'll be alone forever with no friends if I don't become a 'New Dizzy' instead of the lame 'Old Dizzy'."

"Well, Celia, your best friend happens to like the 'Old Dizzy', nerdy or not," Celia retorted strongly. "Do whatever you want, Dizzy... Just don't make me get involved if you decide to change. I know that you have a crush on Henry, but he might reject you. It'll hurt, but the thing is, you won't be alone if he does. I'm your best friend and I always will be, ever since first grade. You trust me, don't you?"

"...Well, yeah..." Dizzy then said again, very softly.

"I'll let you think about it," Celia replied. "Just don't get carried away with listening to Ivy, alright? I hope you understand how I'm feeling about this."

Dizzy frowned softly before she got quiet all of a sudden.

"All right, class," Mr. Jekyll said as he stepped into the classroom, looking at the children in his school lab as they each sat two-by-two at tables. "I hope no one has any weak stomaches, because today, we will be dissecting frogs."

"...Somehow I feel sick to my stomach now too." Celia groaned to Dizzy, almost turning green around the gills.

Dizzy looked all around the classroom before glancing towards Henry and Dee Dee's table. Dee Dee whimpered nervously before Henry soon took her hand, gently squeezing it before she smiled at him, nearly blushing. Dizzy let out a small growl once she saw that before Mr. Jekyll began to give each table their own frogs to begin their science experiment of the day.

* * *

"Ah... Looks like love is in the air for Sunday," Mal said as she walked down the hallway with Evie. "I never thought much of Valentine's Day before, but after I found Harry, I think I might actually have fun and hope for this cheesy greeting card holiday."

"Yeah... I just hope that I can find someone special too," Evie replied. "So I was thinking... Maybe I should probably give Doug a chance. I'm not sure what we could talk about or whatever, but... I guess I could try something. Especially since we have Mr. Deley together, but then again, so did Chad."

"Definitely and totally move on from Chad," Mal advised. "He was no good for you. He and Audrey totally deserve each other."

Speaking of which, Audrey and Chad were shown to be walking together and laughing out loud like an obnoxious rich couple on vacation. Mal and Evie just rolled their eyes and shook their heads at the two while they continued walking together as best friends. The two girls soon noticed that nearly every other student was linked to each other, finding a couple in each other.

"Everyone's been paired off," Jay said as he appeared from nowhere with Carlos beside him. "It's like Noah's Ark with fluorescent lighting."

"It's just out of nowhere and it's a schoolwide epidemic," Mal replied. "The love bug and nearly everyone is bitten."

"Except for maybe Jane, do you think?" Carlos spoke up bashfully. "Maybe she should talk to someone about being single on Valentine's Day and about the upcoming dance."

Mal, Evie, and Jay just smirked at Carlos.

"...W-What?" Carlos asked.

"Still nervous about talking to Jane, huh?" Mal asked. "Well, we'd help you out, but... You're just gonna have to grow a spine and talk to her yourself. You're both not getting any younger."

Carlos blushed a bit. "...If it was that easy, I'd probably have her already, now wouldn't I?" he then asked. "It's just not that simple, you guys... Ya know... Unless you're like Jay and he can just smile and have like five girlfriends on his arm suddenly."

" _Five_ girlfriends? Cool! One for each day of the school week!" Jay smirked. "Somehow going to school just got more tolerable."

Mal and Evie just rolled their eyes at Jay's thought process like that.

"Okay... Here's an idea," Evie spoke up. "Why don't you make up a Valentine and put it in her locker or something? You could sign it anonymously and then get her attention, then try to meet up with her for somewhere and plan from there?"

"...You really think that that would work?" Carlos asked weakly.

"Sure!" Evie smirked. "I saw it on Mickey's Creek once when George did the same for that girl Clarabelle he seemed to like."

"Aw, Evie..." Carlos groaned then. "Not everything you see in a movie or a TV show works in real life!"

"I'm still waiting for a better idea from you." Evie smirked.

Carlos gulped nervously before glancing over. Jane was shown to be at her locker, talking something over with Wendy. They both seemed to be laughing, though no one knew what they were talking about of course other than the two of them themselves.

"All right, before you start thinking they're talking about you or laughing at you," Mal soon said as Carlos began to look a tad more nervous from noticing that the two girls were laughing. "Write that note and remember what I said. It might be good for you and at least you're putting yourself out there."

Carlos swallowed thickly before narrowing his eyes and nodding his head. "...Y-You're right, girls," he then said. "I need to stop being cowardly about Jane and finally do something about it."

"Yeah!" Mal and Evie cheered in encouragement.

"Good on ya, buddy!" Jay added in approval.

"I think I know just what to write down too!" Carlos beamed.

"Yeah!" Mal, Evie, and Jay cheered, looking very hopeful for Carlos as they walked away together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jane and Wendy were still laughing, though Wendy was showing a picture on her phone to Jane which was why they were laughing in the first place.

"Oh, poor Peter," Jane chuckled. "I almost feel sorry for him."

"Tell me about it," Wendy replied. "I just caught a glimpse of him while my father was driving me to school on his way to work this morning. He stopped at a stoplight and I saw him, so I just had to take a picture of it."

Jane and Wendy laughed together.

"I'd post it online, but I feel like I'd get in trouble for that," Wendy smiled bashfully. "So yeah, since you're my best friend, I had to show you."

"I appreciate that, Wendy," Jane smiled back. "That just made my day a little bit better."

The bell soon rang.

"Ooh... We better hurry off to class," Jane said. "You coming?"

"Yeah, just a sec," Wendy replied as she put her phone away in her pocket. "I just have to get my book out of my locker first."

"All right," Jane nodded as she walked away from her best friend to head to class first. "I'll meet you in class."

"See you then," Wendy nodded before she came to her locker and opened it up, taking her book before seeing a folded-up piece of paper on it. "Huh? What's this?" she then asked herself before opening up the note. "'Roses are blood red, Violets are midnight blue, Tingly sugar is sweet, Wendy Moira Angela Darling is too'," she then blushed as she read that part before continuing to read the note curiously. "'You have the face of an angel and the voice of a bird, I hope you like this note, it comes from my beating and aching heart, signed... A Secret Admirer'..." she then hugged the note and sighed dreamily while blushing. "How very exciting... I have a secret admirer~"

* * *

**_MEANWHILE..._ **

"'Will you be the jelly in my peanut butter sandwich'?" Mal's voice read aloud cynically as a new love note was shown.

"What? Too forward?" Carlos asked bashfully.

Mal rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"It's very cute, Carlos." Evie smiled.

"Cute?!" Carlos groaned in dismay. "It's not supposed to be cute! ...It's supposed to sound macho!"

"Well, I'm afraid you failed miserably in that case." Mal rolled her eyes.

"Mal!" Jay glared.

"What?" Mal asked in defense.

"It kinda suits you actually," Jay then said to Carlos. "I'd go for it if I were you."

"Well... Okay," Carlos shrugged. "It's better than nothing, right?"

"Totally," Evie smiled. "Let's just hope she gets it in time and it makes her Valentine's Day just a little bit sweeter."

"Hope she likes peanut butter," Mal rolled her eyes a bit before Jay and Evie both nudged her arms in warning. "Oof!"

"Well, okay, at least it's done," Carlos said before sighing. "Guess it's all up to fate now."

"Yeah... Sure looks like it," Mal replied. "How do you feel?"

"So far... A little bit better," Carlos had to admit. "Much better, but still not fully... Does that make sense?" he then asked his friends.

"It's better than nothing, I'll give ya that," Jay said. "You'll feel more and more better eventually, I'm sure. Then maybe you two can become an item."

"Besides... You already know that she likes you." Mal smirked.

Carlos's eyes widened before grinning nervously.

"Oh, yeah, I went there," Mal kept her smirk. "Don't think we forgot about you crashing Evie's slumber party."

"Can you ever forgive us?" Jay asked sheepishly. "At least we didn't panty raid you guys like Banning told us to."

"We'll think about it later," Evie smirked slyly. "Just don't do it ever again, otherwise it might get worse on you in the future."

Jay and Carlos gulped sheepishly and nervously.

"We'll deal with that later though," Mal chuckled. "Much later~"

"Girls scare me sometimes." Carlos whispered to Jay.

"Be afraid, my friend. Be very afraid." Jay whispered back in caution.

Mal and Evie chuckled slyly together before slapping fives together. Carlos heaved a sharp sigh as he stood in front of Jane's locker with his note. He then looked around before sliding the note into the locker and soon ran off before anyone could see him, hoping that it was going to be okay from there. Only one way to find out as he wasn't sure what to expect just yet. Carlos just hoped that this ended better than he imagined it would.

* * *

Eventually, it was the night of The Sweetheart's Dance. Mal and Evie smiled, wearing their dresses which they would also wear to their grades' dance in the near future as Mal wore a black leather jacket over her plum-colored dress which matched her black boots. She also wore the blue necklace that she was given as a birthday present while Evie wore her dark blue dress with glittering golden stars on the skirt and wore heart-shaped ruby red earrings. Henry wore a simple and small black suit with matching pants and even a black-tie, wearing his usual sneakers as he came out to see the girls, then did a little spin to show off how he looked to them.

"Oh, Henry, you look so handsome," Evie smiled. "You're a regular little Prince Charming."

"The girls won't be able to keep their hands off you." Mal added.

"Heh... Thanks, girls..." Henry replied bashfully, blushing a little. "I just hope it's not too much for Dee Dee."

"Never," Regina said before she stepped out with her camera. "All right, Henry. Pose for me. I wanna remember this moment for the rest of my life."

"Okay, Mom." Henry smiled bashfully before he stood up straight and put his hands together, trying to look like a young gentleman.

"Ooh... That's a keeper..." Regina giggled before she snapped her camera a few times before finishing with a small, emotional smile. "Oh, Henry, I'm so proud of you. You'll be grown up and out of the house before I know it."

"You still have me for a few more years, Mom," Evie smirked. "Don't forget about your firstborn princess."

"You're both my babies... My little prince and princess," Regina smiled warmly at both Evie and Henry while Mal looked on, silently emotional as she did well to hide her emotions in public. "You're both very good looking too. You get that from your father."

"Oh, I don't know, Mom," Henry smiled back bashfully. "You look pretty good yourself too."

"Yeah... Like a real Queen Mom," Evie added. "Mr. Bedford must feel lucky to be bonding with you."

"I hope you keep hanging out with him," Henry beamed hopefully. "Roland and I are becoming really good friends."

"All right... I'll think about that a little more," Regina smiled warmly. "How about a picture of you guys together?"

"That sounds very nice." Mal added in agreement.

"Okay... Come here, Henry." Evie smiled as she stepped over to her little brother.

Henry nodded as he got over to move with Evie. Eventually, the two stood next to each other, smiling and waving at the camera as Regina took their picture together next.

"Oh... Very nice, Evie and Henry," Mal smiled. "You're gonna be perfect at the dance. I just know it."

"Thanks, Mal." Evie and Henry smiled back.

"Well, we better get going," Regina suggested. "The night is young and it'll be gone by too quickly if I just keep you guys here."

* * *

Eventually, they left the Mills' mansion as Regina drove them over to the school. There were other students there, some looked very nervous about going, after all, they were only six-12-years-old. At least, that was the age for most of the younger kids of the school while the teenagers had their own separate floor above the younger students.

"You can call me and I'll come pick you up." Regina reminded as they got out of the car.

"Okay, Mom," Evie replied. "We'll see you later."

"Thanks for the ride, Ms. Mills," Mal added. "You're the best."

"Thank you, girls," Regina smiled warmly. "Now Henry, remember to be on your best behavior."

"I will, Mom. You won't be disappointed." Henry promised as he waved goodbye to his and Evie's mother.

Regina nodded, then soon drove away as she let them get going over to the school.

Surprisingly, Ben was there which startled Mal at first, until she then remembered that he had a younger sister. He was greeting them at the door. "Welcome to The Sweetheart's Dance for Valentine's Day," he announced to them warmly. "Please leave your coats in the storage closet, direct all music requests to the DJ, there are plenty of cupcakes and cookies to go around as well as some strawberry punch that was made with love."

"Oh... Hey, Ben..." Mal smirked once she saw the boy. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Ah, yeah..." Ben chuckled bashfully. "Clarice really wanted to come here tonight, so I thought I'd be her date for the evening. It's good to see some older kids coming here to look out for their little brothers and sisters though."

"Yeah... It's really an honor and a gift to become an older sibling," Evie smiled. "At least, that was how I saw it when I held Henry for the first time when Mom and Dad brought him home from the hospital."

Henry smiled bashfully in response.

"Please... Come on in," Ben smiled as he stepped inside to let them into the gym where the dance was being held. "I'm afraid I won't be able to dance with you two lovely ladies tonight though. I sorta already have plans with a very special princess of mine."

"We understand, Prince Benny Boo," Mal smirked playfully. "Just don't bruise your ego while on the dancefloor tonight."

"Ouch... Just when my armor and guard are down." Ben chuckled.

Mal chuckled as well, though both sighed deeply together since things weren't able to work out between them last semester.

"Here, Dee Dee, I'll take your coat." Doug's voice was heard.

Henry and Evie turned around to see that Doug was there, wearing his marching band coat and Dee Dee removed an icy blue jacket. She was then shown to be wearing a frilly pink dress with a fluffy skirt and a red ribbon wrapped around her waist, wearing white tights, and dark pink dress shoes that almost looked like ballerina slippers.

"Wow..." Henry whispered and blushed in amazement, practically having hearts in his eyes. "She looks wonderful."

"Are you going to dance with her tonight?" Evie asked Henry.

"Uh... Yeah... I-I was planning on it..." Henry nodded while blushing. "Dee Dee loves to dance."

"Alright then, let's get you out there." Mal said, suddenly grabbing Henry's arms.

"Wait, what?!" Henry gasped as he blushed a bit.

"Mal, stop!" Evie panicked, feeling nervous for her little brother.

"Come on, man! Suck it up, grow a pair, get out there!" Mal called out before she suddenly pushed Henry right out in the middle of the dancefloor, sending him crashing into Dee Dee.

"Mal! Was that really necessary?!" Evie gasped as she pulled on her own hair nervously.

"What?" Mal shrugged in defense. "That's how we got people to dance together at my old school."

"I don't think your old school has the best romantic advice." Evie replied dryly in a deadpan voice.

"Oof!" Dee Dee gasped and yelped before looking over at Henry and blushed bashfully once she saw him. "H-Henry...?"

"Uh... H-Hi, Dee Dee..." Henry greeted nervously. "Nice dress."

"Oh... Thank you..." Dee Dee blushed as she took his hands to help him back up on his feet. "Nice suit... You look like a prince."

"Heh... That's what my mom and sister said," Henry smiled bashfully as he stood up and they soon looked each other in the eyes. "You look like a ballerina princess."

"Oh... Thank you for noticing~" Dee Dee beamed as she stretched her arms happily and stood in a ballet stance with her feet pointed opposite sides from each other. "We're quite a pair, you and I... Wouldn't you say so?"

"Yeah... I'd say so." Henry smiled.

* * *

Dizzy's voice was heard growling from behind the punch bowl while Lonnie's little cousin Sha-Ron was there.

"Uh... Could I get some punch, please?" Sha-Ron asked, trying to be patient.

"Why?! So _you_ can take Henry from me too?!" Dizzy hissed.

Sha-Ron blinked and stepped away, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"That's right... You better stay away!" Dizzy glared.

"So... Henry... Would you like to dance together?" Dee Dee asked the boy she was close friends with.

"I'd love that..." Henry smiled as that made Dizzy even more angry. "In fact... I think I know just the song to ask the DJ to play for you."

"Oh?" Dee Dee smiled hopefully. "A song just for us?"

"Well, I don't know about us, but I'm sure it's a song that you would love." Henry shrugged bashfully with his hands behind his back.

"Oh... Well, either way, I look forward to it." Dee Dee beamed in excitement.

"Me too, Dee Dee. Me too." Henry happily agreed.

Ben, Mal, and Evie watched from afar, looking endeared at the cute display of what looked like puppy love between Dee Dee and Henry.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Doug commented as he came over to join them.

"Yeah... They do..." Evie replied bashfully.

"Tell me about it," Ben added. "Seems like just yesterday I was helping give Clarice bubble baths with her favorite Sesame Street monsters."

"Ooh... I'd give anything to go back to watching Sesame Street without looking like a weirdo." Evie giggled.

"Meh... I say go for it," Mal shrugged. "Who cares what other people think half the time?"

"Well said, Mal," Evie agreed. "Maybe I'll try it sometime, but I'm not sure if Henry will go back to it right away."

"Clarice still watches it," Ben shrugged. "She's always been a spiritual girl."

"Yeah... And as for Dee Dee, I think she's going to grow up to be a Dancing Queen before we know it," Doug spoke up sheepishly, trying to sound included as much as he possibly could. "Aunt Astrid and Uncle Leroy are really proud of her and happy for her and Ms. Odette even says she's the best student in her class."

"That sounds amazing." Evie smiled.

"...I-If you want, maybe we could score you tickets for a recital in the future?" Doug suggested bashfully as he looked Evie in the eyes while blushing a little bit. "I mean... Only if you wanted... You don't have to if you don't want to... I was just asking... Only if you would like... Then I could talk to them... Then... Then... Maybe we could-"

"I'd love that, Doug," Evie cut him off, smiling hopefully. "When is Dee Dee's next dance recital?"

"I think it's in May this year, I'll have to ask," Doug replied. "They're usually at around the end of the year since she goes to dance classes after school and all."

"That sounds... Nice," Evie nodded. "I look forward to seeing it with you-Your family."

"...I look forward to it too," Doug smiled, blushing a little. "It should be a night to remember."

Evie smiled back as there seemed to be something between the two.

"...So, Mal, uh... How's it going?" Ben bashfully asked the girl next to him as they seemed to be on their own now while Doug and Evie were in another world. "...You still like this school?"

"...It's not half bad once I got used to it," Mal replied, shrugging a bit. "...Surprised to see you being friendly."

"...What's that supposed to mean?" Ben asked, his tone darkening slightly.

"Oh, it's just... You've been a bit mysterious and sneaky lately," Mal said to him, glaring slightly. "Especially once I started going out with Harry."

"Well, I'm sorry, Mal... No, wait, as a matter of fact, I'm not sorry," Ben retorted strictly. "You were the one who humiliated me in front of the whole school last semester by saying you didn't wanna be my girlfriend after I got so excited and I was looking forward for something different this year after me and Audrey broke up."

"That's not my fault, Ben!"

"Oh, it so is! How selfish could you get?!"

"Selfish?!" Mal hissed. "I thought maybe I liked you, but it just wasn't meant to be, okay? Why can't you just let it go and move on? You got over Audrey, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, I did, because things couldn't work out between us and she was abusing our popularity together." Ben replied firmly.

"Ben, this is a nice evening for the kids, so can we not talk about this right now?" Mal glared sharply. "I don't feel like talking about this anymore!"

"Yeah! Because you know I'm right!" Ben glared back.

"UGH!" Mal growled and suddenly grabbed the punch bowl and splashed it onto his head.

"Ow! Hey!" Ben complained.

"You need to cool down!" Mal said with her hands on her hips before smirking a little, feeling that Ben probably deserved that.

"Mal! That was totally uncalled for!" Ben snapped.

"Oh, like randomly starting an argument like a spoiled child who had his ball taken from him wasn't uncalled for?" Mal retorted. "I think you deserved that!"

Ben glared before looking soft suddenly.

"Mal..." Evie pouted. "That was cruel."

"Can we talk?" Mal asked Evie, suggesting that so that she could explain herself. "You and me?"

"...Oh, all right." Evie replied before going to follow after Mal.

Ben glared before he watched Mal and Evie leaving. He then sighed sharply, looking guilty and felt a stabbing pain in both his stomach and his heart. "...Why did I just blow up like that?" he then sulked to himself. "This is no way to earn Mal's love or respect back. Why did I listen to Gil and Uma?"

"Benny~" Clarice called as she came by with some towels.

"Huh? Oh... Thanks, Clari..." Ben said as he faced his younger sister and soon dried himself up a bit as best as he could as the punch was quite sticky around him. "Erm... Don't ever get in an argument with a boy like that." he then advised.

"You did act a little stupid around Mal, Benny." Clarice nodded.

"Clarice, don't say 'stupid', Mom and Dad would kill me and make me live with Aunt Lacey and Uncle Cedric." Ben lightly scolded as that was a bit of a swear word in the young child community.

"Oh... Sorry, Benny~" Clarice then said bashfully.

"It's okay... I won't tell them you said that," Ben smiled softly. "I guess you're right though. I was acting a bit dumb around Mal and we're all just trying to have a good time."

"Can we dance together later?" Clarice asked hopefully.

"Of course we can," Ben smiled. "I'm saving you the first dance after all."

Clarice smiled back, beaming brightly then.

"So... Ben just exploded on you?" Evie asked as she and her best friend talked in private.

"He kinda acted like a beast," Mal nodded. "I don't know what happened... Like, we were fine when we came into the dance, then he just kinda... Went psycho on me. He didn't seem like himself, especially from how much I know about Ben from when we were dating last semester."

"Hmm..." Evie pouted before nodding. "So that's why you dumped that punch bowl on him."

"Yeah... Pretty much," Mal admitted. "I did what only felt natural to me and if Headmistress Fairgood hears about it and expells me because of it... I don't know what I would do."

"Well, I don't know if she'll expel you if Ben tells her about it, but either way, I got your back," Evie said softly. "I made a vow to stick by you no matter what, through thick and through thin, and as far as I know, so do the girls in Study Group or even Jay and Carlos too."

"Thanks, Evie," Mal smiled warmly. "It's so good to see a friend who has my back... I just wish my old friend back home was more like you."

"Well, as much as I'd like to change the past, I wish I could've known you back then and help you out in a sticky situation," Evie smiled back. "But for right now, we'll enjoy the present as it is right now. After all, life in the now is a gift, that's why it's called 'the present'."

"Yeah... I've heard about that." Mal chuckled.

Suddenly, the song Dancing Queen by the group ABBA suddenly started playing.

"Surprise, Dee Dee!" Henry giggled at his friend/dance partner.

"Oh, I love this song, Henry!" Dee Dee beamed in excitement. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Henry chuckled bashfully.

Dee Dee smiled warmly at him and soon began to dance her little heart out while everyone seemed to watch her.

"Whoa... Look at her go." Mal said, very impressed.

"Yeah, Dee Dee's really got the moves." Evie added, strongly agreeing.

Dizzy just growled in even more jealousy as everyone else paid attention to Dee Dee and her wonderful dancing skills.

* * *

Some time had passed as the lights were dimmed and some jazz music began to play. Mal and Evie smiled fondly at the kids dancing together, along with Ben dancing with Clarice as promised. It was a very cute sight, especially once Evie's heart practically melted once she saw Dee Dee and Henry dancing together.

"Uh... E-E-Evie?" A squeaky voice spoke up, coming over to the two teenage girls.

"Huh?" Evie blinked before looking up and over. "Oh. Hey, Doug."

"Hi." Doug smiled bashfully as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hi." Evie smiled back.

"Hi." Doug repeated.

"Hi." Mal smirked as she just watched the two of them.

"Hi." Evie smirked back at her.

Doug chuckled bashfully. "So, uh, Evie... Um... If it's okay with Mal... Or you too, Evie... I-I-I mean... If you'd like to... I'd definitely like..." he then began, stammering a bit nervously as he turned bright red in the face, twiddling his fingers together bashfully.

"Yes, Doug?~" Evie prompted, sweetly smiling as she had a pretty good idea of what the geeky boy wanted, but decided to be quiet and patient to give him a chance to let it out.

"I... Uh... Dance...?" Doug asked, gulping a bit. "Evie, would you like to dance with me?" he then finally asked.

"Oh, Doug... I thought that you'd never ask~" Evie beamed warmly. "I would be honored and thankful~"

"GREAT!" Doug beamed, unexpectedly louder than he anticipated before cupping his mouth bashfully. "I-I-I mean... *ahem!*" he then cleared his throat before deepening his voice a bit to sound more mature like a high school senior as opposed to a high school freshman. "Great... Let's dance together, shall we?"

"We shall," Evie smiled and nodded, taking his hand before looking over. "Uh... Mal, you don't mind, do you?" she then asked her best friend.

"Go ahead, Evie," Mal smiled back warmly and sincerely. "I don't mind waiting."

"All right," Evie nodded before she went to hit the dancefloor with Doug. "Come on, Doug. Let's see your moves."

"All right... Just don't laugh or make fun of me if I end up looking dopey," Doug replied. "I learned how to dance from my dad after all."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll dance just fine." Evie giggled.

Mal smiled warmly before feeling her phone vibrate. She then expected to see a text from her mother before she saw a mysterious message which puzzled her a bit.

**_"We used to be so close, but now you're gone... I miss you a lot, I wish you could see that we should be together again. In fact, it won't be long until we're back together, just don't tell anybody."_ **

"...Dad?" Mal whispered with wide eyes, wondering who the mysterious texts could be from. She contemplated blocking the number as she didn't recognize it, but decided to just wait as she was very perplexed and intrigued of where these mysterious messages would go as she especially thought about her necklace from an anonymous gift giver.

* * *

The rest of the Sweetheart's Dance seemed to go very well, aside from Ben's tantrum and Dizzy's jealousy meltdown. Doug and Evie decided to take Dee Dee and Henry out for ice cream that evening. Ben watched as Mal left and bowed his head as he sat with Clarice to wait for their parents to come and get them.

"Always nice to have visitors," Ms. Fisher smiled warmly at her company. "I have a special on 'The Sweetheart Shake'. It comes with red velvet, vanilla ice cream, hot fudge sauce, and whipped cream for Valentine's Day."

"Those sound great, Ms. Fisher," Evie smiled back. "We'll take five."

"Sounds good to me." Mal agreed.

"Definitely," Ms. Fisher nodded before sighing softly as she walked off to get the milkshakes ready for her customers that evening. "Ah... Same thing every year. I make plenty of shakes for customers in love, but I never fall in love myself."

"You've never been in love, Ms. Fisher?" Dee Dee frowned a little.

"I'm afraid not, dear, but don't worry... There's no need to cry for me," Ms. Fisher smiled softly as she looked back at the group. "Don't let me spoil your Valentine's Day weekend."

"Poor Ms. Fisher~..." Dee Dee said softly.

"It's okay, Dee Dee," Doug soothed his younger cousin. "At least she's doing something nice for others."

"Which is something I never expected for myself." Mal remarked.

"Yeah, Mal, you've definitely changed a bit ever since you moved here," Evie nodded in agreement. "I'm very proud of the person you've grown into... Though you still have a bit of a nasty streak every now and again."

"Hey now, everybody has a dark side," Mal smirked. "Even to those who deny it have one. Trust me."

"Whoa..." Henry shivered nervously before whispering to Evie. "Remind me not to get on her bad side."

"I'll try." Evie whispered back before winking at her little brother.

Eventually, The Sweetheart Shakes were passed around. It seemed to be the perfect end to Valentine's Day for all of them. Doug lightly patted Evie's hand as they sipped their shakes together. Evie noticed that and smiled bashfully. Dee Dee and Henry even smiled at each other as there seemed to be puppy love crushes between the two of them. Mal smiled knowingly as she predicted a bright future for all of them, especially hopefully Doug and Evie as it would be nice for Evie to have a boyfriend too.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, at home..._ **

"Sidney, do you have any idea what time it is?" Regina complained as she answered the door after getting notice that someone was behind it who demanded her attention.

"I apologize, Madame Mayor," Mr. Glass replied, bowing his head briefly before looking back up at her. "But I have a letter for you that was urgently recommended to be sent to you as soon as possible."

"Oh. Well then, I shall take it for now." Regina then said, holding out her hand.

"Yes, ma'am," Mr. Glass replied as he handed it over. "It appears to be from Mr. Albert Spencer."

Regina nodded as she accepted the envelope. She then trimmed the top off and took out the letter before her eyes darted around and she blinked with wide eyes. "Ohh," she then said. "It seems that I have an appointment with him tomorrow morning while the kids will be at school."

"I trust that works for your schedule, Madame Mayor." Mr. Glass replied hopefully.

"It should be just fine," Regina said. "Hopefully I can get a case with him."

"A case, ma'am?" Mr. Glass then wondered.

"Yes," Regina said with a small smirk. "I wish to have a custody battle with a certain someone."

"But you have custody for both of your children," Mr. Glass replied, sounding a bit confused. "Also, isn't your husband... Forgive me for asking, but... Um... Deceased?"

"Yes, Daniel has been gone for 10 years now, but that's not who I'm on about." Regina shook her head.

"Oh..." Mr. Glass replied.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Glass, but right now, it's nothing for you to worry about," Regina said, dismissing him. "I suggest that you run along back home now. Thank you for sending this to me even if mail isn't delivered on Sundays. I'm very much looking forward to this appointment."

"Very well," Mr. Glass nodded his head as he walked away. "Good evening, Mayor Mills."

"Yes... Good evening," Regina replied as she shut the door behind him and locked it for until it would be time for her to pick up the kids from their night out together. "Well, Regina... Here goes nothing. Hopefully you win this case and it'll give all those who deserve it a happy ending no one will ever forget."


	9. Chapter 9

Dizzy Belfrey was still very angry and jealous of Henry and Dee Dee bonding together, but she felt bad about taking her frustrations out on Dee Dee. Ivy said that was the only way to get Henry's attention, but Dizzy started to think that maybe Celia was right and there had to be a different and better way to get Henry's attention. Evie also had an idea about an attempt to get closer to Doug and decided to let Henry in on the idea as he seemed to really like Dee Dee and the blonde girl was Doug's younger cousin, so maybe they would both have a chance to try something new for both of them: Henry may be starting a relationship and bond with Dee Dee and Evie trying to see if she would like to go on a date with Doug like Ms. Blanchard had suggested. Henry took a deep breath and soon walked on over to Dee Dee with his hands behind his back as she was whispering something to herself while doing some stretches. He soon walked over before he stepped back, looking bashful and nervous and just hoped that he wouldn't startle her. Dee Dee soon did a quick twirl which made her pigtails fly up over her head before she caught a glimpse of him coming over.

"Wow..." Henry whispered as he thought that twirl looked very amazing.

"Hi, Henry," Dee Dee said once she saw him and soon stopped dancing for a moment. "Sorry... I have to practice for my recital coming up. I can't mess up or make any mistakes."

"It's okay, you look really amazing," Henry replied before blushing with wide eyes. "D-Dancing, I mean... You seem like a real professional."

"Oh... Thank you," Dee Dee smiled as she blushed a little too. "Dancing is my whole life. I hope someday I can grow up and become a world-famous dancer like Anna Pavlova."

"Oh... Uh... Cool... Um... Who's that?" Henry smiled back.

"She became the first world-famous ballerina to tour the world as a member of the Imperial Russia Ballet," Dee Dee informed out of excitement. "I'd love to do that as a job someday."

"I'm sure you could do it," Henry smiled. "I still don't know what I wanna be when I grow up."

"I'm sure whatever you do, you'll be amazing," Dee Dee smiled back. "Though you make some really great stories in Creative Writing with Ms. Blanchard. Maybe you should become an author?" she then suggested.

"Oh... That's nice... I'll think about that." Henry nodded, feeling touched.

"Did you wanna walk to class together?" Dee Dee then asked Henry.

"Uh... Okay..." Henry nodded. "Also... I have a couple of things for you."

"Presents? For me?" Dee Dee blushed. "But... It's not my birthday or Christmas."

"Oh, I know, Dee Dee, I just thought we'd do something special, especially after that Sweetheart's Dance in school," Henry said bashfully. "I mean... If you want them. If not, I can just take them back?"

"Hmm... Well, okay," Dee Dee said softly. "I don't have anything to give you in return though."

"That's okay, Dee Dee. I just wanna show you how special you are to me as a friend," Henry smiled. "And maybe more in the future." he then added with a whisper in his voice.

Dee Dee and Henry then walked off to class together, luckily, still having time until class would start for them.

"I know it's a little out of season, but I was told that you really liked sugarplum candies, but maybe cookies will do instead." Henry said before he took out a container filled with sugarplum sugar cookies.

"Sugarplum cookies? I've never heard of these before!" Dee Dee beamed and smiled in excitement before accepting the container. "Oh, Henry! Thank you!"

"You're very welcome, Dee Dee," Henry smiled while blushing a bit. "Ms. Fisher gave me and Evie a recipe, but Evie made them. She says that they were made with love."

"Tell her thank you for me." Dee Dee smiled back before she opened up the container to have one.

"Sure thing, Dee Dee," Henry beamed and nodded before blushing. "I was sure that you would like them because I happen to know that Christmas is your favorite holiday."

"Yes, plus my birthday is December 18th," Dee Dee smiled. "I like to believe I was my parents' first Christmas present together."

"I'm sure that you were." Henry smiled back as he blushed a bit more.

"So, uh, what's the second present?" Dee Dee asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, I know it's been a while since Valentine's Day... Plus Evie really wants to do this with your cousin Doug... So, uh, if you wouldn't mind," Henry rubbed his arm bashfully. "Maybe on Sunday, you guys could join us for a fun day together at like the arcade? Evie said we could have pizza and play games together and, well, you know... Hang out."

"Hang out with Doug and Evie?" Dee Dee asked.

"Only if you want," Henry said, though a bit quicker than he would like. "Um... I'll go if you go though," he then added, trying to calm down a little. "If you're busy or don't wanna go though, I'll totally understand, but please let me know soon, okay?"

"Hmm..." Dee Dee paused thoughtfully as she put the container away for now so that she wouldn't eat too much as too much sugar was never good for her. "I'll ask my mama first and see what she says."

"Okay, Dee Dee," Henry smiled and nodded. "You do that then. I'll tell Evie too and she's probably talking to Doug right now."

"Sure, Henry," Dee Dee smiled back. "I look forward to it too, especially since we're best friends."

"Right... Best friends..." Henry nodded before blushing.

"Your face is turning red a lot," Dee Dee said softly. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, uh, I'll be okay," Henry reassured. "I'm just a little... Hot, ya know? It's... It's hot outside."

"...It's February." Dee Dee said out of confusion.

"Uh, right, but maybe Spring is coming soon?" Henry grinned nervously. "Then it'll be summer... Do you like summer?"

"Oh... Sometimes... Just not as much as winter," Dee Dee said with a small smile, buying the distraction luckily for him. "I just love the ideas of having snowball fights, going sled riding, and having some nice hot chocolate by the fireplace after a long day out in the cold snow, ya know? Plus we get time off from school so I can enjoy more of it."

"Heh... Yeah... I can understand that," Henry smiled and nodded. "Ms. Fisher really likes Snow Days too."

"She sure does." Dee Dee smiled back.

Henry smiled on, looking very hopeful and eager to spend some more time with Dee Dee. He also hoped that it was going alright with Evie and Doug.

* * *

Meanwhile, speaking of the teenagers, Mal and Evie were by their lockers as Jay and Carlos joined them, all of them laughing a bit after an inside joke shared with each other as the four of them had become very good friends ever since last semester.

"Oh, look, E... There's Doug Clark~..." Jay pointed out with a small smirk as the boy was walking by, pushing up his glasses over his face.

"Oh, I know." Evie smiled bashfully.

"I think he likes you~" Carlos smirked.

"You and about everyone else in school," Evie smirked back. "How's Jane?"

Carlos looked wide-eyed before turning away and whistling not-so-innocently.

"So, how's it going with you two?" Jay then asked Evie, referring to her and Doug.

"Oh, great. You know, things are really starting to happen between us." Evie nodded.

"Really?" Mal asked with a smirk.

"Yes, Mal. Really," Evie smirked back. "Allow me to demonstrate."

"Ooh... I'm about to get schooled." Mal chuckled a bit as Evie walked away and walked over to the band geek.

"Hey, Doug." Evie smiled innocently.

"Oh. Hey, Evie." Doug smiled back, though blushed as she approached him suddenly.

Mal, Jay, and Carlos looked a bit eager and hopeful in the background as Evie was finally starting to talk to Doug.

"Hey, Doug... Um... Hey," Evie said as she brushed some of her own hair behind her ear. "Hi. How are you doing?"

"Good." Doug smiled.

"Heh... Good..." Evie smiled back and nodded. "I was wondering... Ahem... If you're not doing anything this Sunday... M-Maybe you and me, um... You and I could... Uh... You and I..."

Jay and Carlos urged Evie to go on while Mal bit her fist, looking concerned. Wasn't it Doug's job to be the nervous one? Maybe Evie did like Doug back after all.

"We could hang out?" Doug asked for Evie as she seemed to have a hard time getting the words out.

"Okay, I'd love to. Thanks for asking." Evie then suddenly said.

Jay and Carlos both hit the lockers behind them as Mal face-palmed.

"Okay. I'll call you." Doug smiled before walking away from Evie.

"Okay! I'll be by the phone waiting so patiently." Evie smiled back as he walked away.

Jay, Carlos, and Mal soon came back over to the girl's sides.

"So... How did it go?" Jay asked Evie.

"Yeah... Tell us it was better than we anticipated." Carlos added.

"It looks like it's on for Sunday," Evie smiled. "Me and Doug and Dee Dee and Henry."

"Ooh... Double Date with the kiddies~" Mal smirked. "Unexpected, but not unwelcome. Ya know, I do think that Henry likes that pigtailed girl."

"Oh, it's so obvious that he does," Jay scoffed with a smirk. "He's got it bad for her. I remember that party Evie held last semester."

"Can we please stop talking about that?" Mal groaned.

"Oh, sure, Mal. Sorry." Jay said softly then.

"It'll still be very romantic, Evie," Mal then said as she held Evie's hands. "You asked him out and you're going to give him a chance. He'll definitely be better than old Chad Charmless."

"Oh, for sure." Jay agreed.

"Totally." Carlos nodded.

"Edna won't make you work on Sunday, right?" Mal asked hopefully.

"Oh, no, she wouldn't do that," Evie shook her head. "It's just an after-school internship anyway. Also luckily, it seems like Henry's grades aren't suffering or differing since I started working for Ms. Mode."

"Well, that's good," Mal smiled. "I wish you a lot of luck on your double date for Sunday."

"Oh, thanks so much, Mal," Evie smiled back. "I'm really excited, but also totally nervous. I just hope I don't look silly in front of Doug."

"Oh, you won't look silly in front of him." Mal reassured.

"Yeah, he's already a nerd, so how hard could it be?" Jay shrugged.

Carlos glared and slapped Jay in the back of his head.

"Ow! What did I do?!" Jay complained, glaring back at Carlos as he rubbed his now sore head.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Evie," Mal smiled at her best friend. "Just as long as you be yourself, you'll be just fine."

Evie smiled back warmly as she hugged Mal, very thankful to have her in her life, especially in a friendship like this one.

* * *

After school, Evie and Henry came through the door together.

"So, did it go okay with Dee Dee?" Evie asked her brother.

"Yeah, I think we're gonna be good for Sunday," Henry nodded. "If it went okay with you and Doug, right?"

"So far so good, yeah," Evie smiled. "Plus I won't have to go to work with Ms. Mode over the weekend."

"All right!" Henry smiled back, very excited. "There's no way this could possibly fail."

"That is... If I get a call from Doug..." Evie said shyly. "I've never felt so nervous around a guy before."

"Yeah, you did," Henry rolled his eyes. "Chad Charmless last semester."

"Oh, well, it was cute when Mom and Dad brought you home from the hospital, but now, it's a little annoying." Evie pouted, but was being playful as she treated her little brother as a gift and not a nuisance like most teenage sisters with younger brothers.

Eventually, the phone rang. Henry and Evie looked around as it kept ringing and it seemed to be that Regina wasn't home yet, so they decided to answer the phone.

"Mills residence?" Henry answered before Evie could get to it. "The cute one speaking."

Evie rolled her eyes playfully with a small smirk as she soon went to the fridge.

"Doug?" Henry then asked which made Evie suddenly yelp. "Oh, yes, I think I have a sister... That called me annoying."

"Oh... Gimme that!" Evie complained, holding out her hand.

Henry chuckled before giving Evie the phone.

"Get yourself a snack and we'll see about that homework, alright?" Evie told Henry.

"Okay. Okay." Henry replied as he soon did what his older sister wanted.

"Boys..." Evie rolled her eyes as she took the phone. "Hey, Doug."

"Hey, Evie," Doug said on the other line. "Uh, the reason I called is, I don't think I can hang out with you Sunday night."

"No!" Evie cried out as Henry looked a little concerned while getting his after-school snack, though he seemed to avoid getting a red apple which made him stick out his tongue. "Um, why not?"

"I'm sorry, but I forgot I promised Uncle Leroy that I'd take Dee Dee to Pizza Planet." Doug said softly.

"Pizza Planet?" Evie asked, looking a bit curious. "...What's Pizza Planet?"

"You know, it's that pizza place... And afterwards, we could play some arcade games. They've got games like _Fix-it-Felix Jr_ , _Hero's Duty_ , _Sugar Rush Speedway_..." Doug listed with a shrug. "Ms. Fisher has a couple of those games too at her ice cream shop, but there's a lot more games down at Litwak's and there's even pizza for kids."

"Ohh! Right..." Evie then said before looking at Henry.

Henry nodded urgently at Evie before he soon took out some raw cookie dough from the fridge.

"Oh," Evie then said before going along with that. "Hey... Doug, ya know, you got a little cousin? I getcha... And guess what? I have a little brother, so you know, we could get them together."

"Ohh! Sounds cool," Doug said, squealing a bit which made his voice crack, Evie couldn't help but giggle at how funny it sounded, but she didn't mean to laugh _at_ him, but luckily, he wasn't offended. "Because ya know, Dee Dee and I are really close. She's pretty much like my little sister cuz my dad has my uncles over all the time. I think that's so important."

"So do I." Evie said before shaking her head at Henry once she saw the raw cookie dough.

Henry pouted before putting it back and then decided to get some string cheese instead. Evie then nodded at the string cheese. Henry nodded as well, then went to sit down and have the string cheese.

"In fact, Henry and I couldn't be even closer," Evie smiled proudly. "I always saw him as a gift, though I was always upset whenever he cried as a baby and it overwhelmed Mom a lot... But I could always make him stop crying like magic."

"Cool." Doug nodded.

"So, yeah, um... Crazy idea, but what if we took Henry and Dee Dee to The Litwak Arcade together?" Evie then suggested. "Okay? Okay, later, Doug. Bye!" she then hung up before squealing.

"That was really good, Evie." Henry said as he nibbled on his snack.

"Thanks," Evie sighed in relief once the phone call was over. "I was feeling really nervous and scared. So, do you really think that Doug might be good for me?"

"Yeah, he's really smart and nice," Henry nodded. "I think that you two will get along with each other just fine."

"I hope so, Henry," Evie smiled warmly. "Plus Dee Dee might be a cute little girlfriend for you."

"I think we're just gonna be friends, Evie," Henry said, blushing a bit. "But I hope we all have a good time on Sunday night."

"Indeed," Evie agreed. "It should be a lot of fun. Especially if Doug became my boyfriend and Dee Dee became your girlfriend."

Eventually, it was homework time and Evie helped out Henry after his snack was eaten. Regina then came home, looking a bit exhausted as she yawned a little.

"She's not my girlfriend." Henry insisted as he turned redder.

" _Who's_ not your girlfriend?" Regina asked as she happened to overhear that.

"Hey, Mom," Evie greeted softly. "You look exhausted."

"Ooh, I feel exhausted..." Regina replied before yawning. "Mommy had a bit of a long day today."

"Someone take an apple from your tree again, Mom?" Henry guessed.

"No... Nothing like that," Regina shook her head. "I just had to meet with a man named Albert Spencer."

"Isn't he a lawyer?" Henry asked.

"Yes, he is," Regina nodded. "It's grown-up business though, dear. Nothing for you to worry your pretty little heads about."

"Hmm... Mom... Why don't you go talk to Mr. Bedford from Sherwood?" Evie suggested. "You could meet up with him and take a little break this weekend from being Madam Mayor and Mom?"

"Oh, well, I-" Regina smiled warmly before narrowing her eyes coldly. "...Whatya want?"

"What?! Mom, how could you ask me such a question?" Evie gasped. "Can't I just ask a question about my mother's social life?"

"No, no... You want something..." Regina stated suspiciously. "Are you gonna try to throw a wild party while I'm away from home again, Evelyn Mills?"

"No, Mom," Evie promised and reassured. "I learned my lesson from the last time about that. Well, there IS something..."

"Mm-hmm..." Regina crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Spill. Maybe you'll get away with it and I'll say yes."

"Mom, don't be like that... You know that party that happened without your permission was Mal's idea and she confessed," Henry reminded. "You know you can trust Evie."

"...All right," Regina then said, trying to calm down. "Sorry, Evie... It's been a very long day for me."

"I understand," Evie nodded. "So, uh... I called that boy Doug Clark... You might know his Uncle Tom who runs the pharmacy?"

"Ah, right," Regina replied. "I swear that man is allergic to everything."

"Ah, yes, mm-hmm," Evie nodded. "Anyway... Henry and I were talking and we thought that we'd go out with him and his cousin Dee Dee to Litwak's Arcade on Sunday... If that's alright with you of course."

"Oh... Is it a Double Date?" Regina asked. "Is Dee Dee the girl who's not your girlfriend, Henry?"

"...Yeah," Henry admitted as he blushed. "She's not... We're just very good friends."

"I think you two have chemistry." Evie replied.

"We're not old enough to _have_ Chemistry," Henry said out of confusion. "Dr. Jekyll's Science Class isn't _that_ advanced."

Evie playfully rolled her eyes before chuckling a little.

"That isn't exactly what your sister meant, Henry," Regina said before sighing and yawning. "Well... I guess I have been working myself to death lately. Maybe I will call Mr. Bedford."

Henry and Evie looked hopeful and excited about their mother spending more time with Mr. Bedford.

"So, uh, what are you doing with Mr. Spencer?" Evie asked her mother.

"It's complicated, dear," Regina replied. "I'll tell you more about it later. Okay?"

"...Okay." Evie nodded, deciding to take that answer and not be a pain about asking too many questions, though she was really curious why Regina needed a lawyer so urgently.

The Mills family continued to have their time together, though Regina went straight into her office. Evie continued to help Henry with his homework before she would do her own.

* * *

The days came and went and soon, there came a knock at the door. Regina decided to answer it as she wore her best clothes and checked them over with Evie who insisted on being her mother's fashion consultant. She wore a black dress with short blue sleeves and a black choker with short black heels. Evie and Henry also wore their, quite literal, Sunday best, but tried not to be too dressy or flashy as it was just an evening with Doug and Dee Dee.

"You look really beautiful, Mom," Evie smiled. "Perfect."

"Thank you for your help, Evie," Regina smiled back. "I'm sure we'll just share a cup of coffee though and maybe walk through the park before it gets too dark."

"Just don't do anything that we wouldn't do." Henry replied.

"I'll try." Regina nodded warmly.

Eventually, the doorbell rang.

Evie soon walked over and decided to get the door and smiled a little once she saw who it was. "Oh! Hello, Mr. Bedford."

"Good evening, Miss Mills," Robin smiled and nodded, wearing a dark gray scarf with a black leather jacket with black pants and brown shoes. "Don't you look lovely? Are you going out on a date?"

"Yeah, both Henry and I have a date tonight with a couple of kids from school." Evie smiled back warmly.

"Well, you truly look like a princess, so I hope this friend from school treats you like one." Robin replied.

"Oh... Thank you, Mr. Bedford, that's so nice of you to say." Evie beamed.

"My pleasure," Robin nodded. "Speaking of which... Is Queen Mother in this evening?"

"Yes, sir," Henry spoke up. "She's right this way."

"Oh, good. Good." Robin nodded as he came inside, smiling warmly at the siblings.

"How are Robyn and Roland?" Henry asked.

"Oh, they're fine," Robin replied. "My friend John is looking after them. He's like an uncle to them since he's so much like a brother to me."

"That sounds nice," Henry said. "I hope we see them again sometime soon."

"I'm sure that you will," Robin smiled before looking over, seeing how Regina looked. "Whoa..." he then whispered.

"Hello there, Mr. Bedford," Regina smiled softly. "How nice to see you this evening."

"I could say the same thing about you, Ms. Mills," Robin smiled back. "Shall we go out and have a fun time tonight together?"

"We shall," Regina replied. "I hope you don't mind if we make a quick stop on the way out to wherever you'd like to go tonight though."

"Oh, of course not," Robin shook his head. "I'll happily make a quick stop before you and I have some fun together."

"Great." Regina beamed.

Evie and Henry smiled and nodded, agreeing with their mother.

* * *

Soon, everyone got into Robin's car as he drove them away from the mansion that night. Evie and Henry sat in the back while Regina and Robin sat up front, with, of course, Robin at the wheel. Regina told Robin where to go to send Evie and Henry before they would go out to Bella Notte which was a very beautiful and romantic Italian restaurant best known for their treasured spaghetti dinners.

"Oh, look at my babies," Regina smiled warmly. "All dressed up and heading on their first Double Date together."

"I wonder how long until Junior and Roland do the same thing?" Robin chuckled to himself.

"Oh? Are Roland and Robyn interested in anybody in school?" Regina asked curiously.

"Hmm... Not that I know of, but I feel like Junior might be interested in someone," Robin shrugged. "She's been acting a lot differently lately. I guess she met someone down here in Auradon Heights and she's trying to plan on how to tell me."

"Well, that sounds like fun, as long as you don't scare the boy she happens to be interested in anyway," Regina smirked playfully. "Overprotective Daddy Robin Bedford."

"Hey, it's my job, I'm their father after all," Robin chuckled. "I'll see what I can do... Hmm... She probably wants someone to talk to about this... Like an older woman."

"Yes... She is at that age," Regina nodded. "Makes me glad that I was able to see Evie grow up and help her out in certain situations as she grows into a fine young lady."

Evie beamed bashfully as she heard what her mother said about her.

"Well... I don't suppose... You'd be interested in talking with her?" Robin suggested. "I mean... We can't replace her mother, but... Seeing as you and I are getting rather close with each other... It might be a good idea."

"Robin, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Regina asked lightly. "Are you saying that you'd like me to give Robyn Jr some maternal guidance?"

"I-If you don't mind," Robin smiled bashfully. "She and Roland seem to like you a lot. Heck, I'll even return the favor and do the same for Henry when he starts to go through some changes into adulthood."

"What changes?" Henry asked in the backseat with wide eyes, suddenly panicking about the horrors of puberty.

"I think that would be perfect," Regina smiled back at Robin. "We'll be like one big happy family."

Robin beamed warmly and excited about that sentiment. Regina smiled as she looked a bit hopeful and excited about having a family with Robin even if she didn't want to admit right away that her kids were right about her liking him and it seemed to be vice versa so far.

"All right, kids, this is your stop," Robin soon told Evie and Henry. "Have a good time."

"Thanks, Mr. Bedford," Evie smiled and nodded as she got herself and Henry ready to get out of the car. "Have a good time with Mom."

"You have a good time too, young man and young woman," Robin smiled back as Evie met him at the driver's door. "We'll promise to pick you up before our curfew."

Regina chuckled a bit from that little joke.

"Very well," Evie nodded. "We'll see you around soon. Come on, Henry, let's go."

"But what were they talking about?" Henry complained. "Come on, Evie!"

The family said goodbye to each other and Robin soon got ready to drive away again. Evie then took Henry's hand and they went to head over to the front doors of Pizza Planet to meet up with Doug and Dee Dee.

"Alone at last," Robin smiled at Regina. "Tell me, Gina... Do you mind if I call you Gina?"

Regina's eyes widened before she blushed. "Oh, not at all," she then said bashfully. "No one's called me that in such a long time actually."

"Well, I like it, because it suits you," Robin beamed. "Alone at last~... Do you also like to dance?" he then asked.

"Dancing sounds nice." Regina smiled.

"Then, my dear Queen, you are in for a treat tonight~" Robin smiled back charmingly.

"Oh, Robin~" Regina blushed and swooned.

Robin chuckled warmly and soon drove off to Bella Notte after Henry and Evie were dropped off at Pizza Planet's front doors.

* * *

"Hey, guys, ready for a night of fun?" Doug smiled, wearing a green dress shirt with a purple bow-tie, dark brown pants, and red sneakers.

"Sure thing!" Evie smiled back. "Let's get our pizza on!" she then groaned and hit herself in the forehead, feeling dumb for saying something like that.

"It's okay, Evie," Doug reassured. "Let's head inside."

"Uh... Dee Dee, you look very lovely this evening." Henry said as he looked over at the blonde girl who wore a sky blue dress shirt with a darker blue skirt and her usual white tights and black Mary Jane shoes and still wore her pigtails.

"Thank you, Henry," Dee Dee smiled. "You look very handsome this evening too."

Doug and Evie both smiled, proud of their younger siblings.

"Doug... You look so different..." Evie said to the boy. "I'm so used to seeing you in your school or marching band uniform."

"Heh... I can understand that," Doug chuckled sheepishly as he tucked back his light brown hair. "I just hope the bow-tie isn't too much for you. It was my dad's idea."

"Oh, no... It's very cute and handsome," Evie reassured. "So, uh... Why don't we head on in? I've been looking forward to this night for a long time since school."

"Yeah... Sorry it was on a Sunday, but I was super busy with band practice on Friday." Doug said bashfully.

"That's okay," Evie reassured. "I'd probably be at work anyway since I work with Ms. Edna Mode as an intern. She really sees me as her little protégé."

"I believe it," Doug blushed. "You seem to have a way with fashion, especially on special nights like school dances or something like that."

"Uh... Yeah... Fashion's been my greatest passion..." Evie smiled.

Doug smiled back as they just looked into each other's eyes for a while.

"Dougie~..." Dee Dee whined and squirmed a bit as she squeezed her older cousin's hand. "Can we go in now?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure," Doug nodded quickly. "Come on. We better get inside before the kiddies' heads pop off."

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Henry agreed.

The four kids nodded at each other and they soon made it over to the front doors, seeing two guards who were apart of The Pizza Planet décor.

 ** _"YOU ARE CLEARED TO ENTER,"_** The guards spoke before moving to let "The Spaceport Entry" AKA the front doors automatically open as they came inside the building. **_"WELCOME TO PIZZA PLANET."_**

"Ooh... So mysterious." Evie shivered playfully.

"Yeah," Doug chuckled. "I just love the theme of this place. It makes me feel like I'm apart of a whole new galaxy like Buzz Lightyear of Star Command," he then blushed nervously. "...That I watched when I was a little kid and haven't ever since."

"Mm-hmm... Sure you haven't~..." Evie smirked knowingly as there was nothing wrong with that as she had an inkling.

"Well, I like this place better than Freddy Fazbear's pizza," Dee Dee said before shivering. "Dougie says that Freddy and his friends won't hurt me, but they scare me."

"Oh, come on, Dee Dee," Henry smiled softly. "Freddy's isn't so bad. Maybe we could go sometime and I can let you know that Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy won't hurt you."

"Y-You go to Freddy's?" Dee Dee asked nervously.

"Sure, sometimes," Henry nodded. "I haven't gone in a very long time, but, uh, maybe we could check it out together sometime."

"Hmm..." Dee Dee paused with a pout.

"You don't have to decide right away," Henry then said. "Whenever you're ready."

"...Okay, Henry," Dee Dee then said. "They just seem scarier than The evil Mouse King from my favorite ballet: The Nutcracker Prince."

"It'll be okay," Henry smiled softly. "I especially like it whenever they do a show every half hour with some songs."

Dee Dee shivered nervously.

"Dee, it's all right," Doug soothed his little cousin. "I think we should stop talking about Freddy's right now, Henry."

"Oh... Sure... Sorry." Henry nodded bashfully.

"It's okay," Doug said. "Let's just come inside and get ready for a great night out tonight."

"Yes, we should." Evie agreed.

Doug and Dee Dee then walked on ahead of Evie and Henry.

"...I guess I messed that up, huh?" Henry asked nervously.

"It's okay, Henry, you didn't know," Evie soothed. "Let's just try to enjoy tonight for both our sakes."

"Okay." Henry nodded.

* * *

Eventually, they got some tokens for the games and were given wristbands so that they could access everything in the arcade. Doug and Dee Dee played some games together while Henry and Evie played some games together, then eventually, Dee Dee and Henry played games together too. Doug and Evie smiled proudly as they watched Dee Dee and Henry play together and become pretty good friends and they would make an adorable couple in the future, but they wouldn't force the two together of course. It would still be pretty nice and Evie found that she had a fun time around Doug so far, especially a lot better than when she was trying to get together with Chad last semester. Eventually, the game playing proved to be hungry work and a good thing too...

"Look, our pizza's ready." Doug told Dee Dee.

"Great... I'm starved." Evie replied as she came over to the table with them and Henry came beside her.

Dee Dee and Evie decided to sit on one side while Henry and Doug would sit on the other side.

"...This pizza looked better when I was a little kid." Doug said nervously as the pizza seemed smaller and a bit more burnt than his childhood nostalgia recalled.

"Heh... Nostalgia... It can be a beauty and a curse." Evie chuckled sheepishly.

"I hope that you like it though, Evie." Doug said bashfully.

"I'm sure it'll be just fine," Evie smiled. "After all, it smells very cheesy and wonderful."

"All right, let's sit down and dig in." Doug smiled back, looking relieved that she wasn't too upset about the condition of the pizza.

Evie smiled as she sat right down and then suddenly... _ **SQUISH!** _"...That didn't sound too good..." she said nervously before looking down and scooted out of her seat before looking around, then glancing over her shoulder to see a pizza slice had stuck and splatted against her skirt and was stuck. "Oh!"

"Oh, man..." Doug winced, concerned for Evie.

Dee Dee cupped her mouth.

After that, Evie stood up and pulled the cheesy slice off of her behind and tried to wipe the stain out. "How does it look?" she then asked Henry.

Henry took a look and winced nervously. "...At least you have a pretty face?" he then said to her.

Evie sighed before cracking a small smile. "I guess that makes me feel a little bit better," she then said softly. "Thanks, Henry."

"No problem, Evie," Henry smiled back. "I just wouldn't worry about it too much. I think those two are having a good time."

Doug and Dee Dee were laughing together and smiling at each other.

"Yeah... I guess that's true," Evie replied. "We're having a good time too, right?"

"I like to think that we are," Henry smiled. "Especially with those two."

"Indeed," Evie smiled back. "Come on. Let's get back to our table."

Henry nodded in agreement and soon followed Evie back over to the table to finish up their pizza. Doug and Evie smiled at each other while Henry and Dee Dee seemed to be more focused on the pizza. At least it was cheesy in a good way, even if the crust was a bit dry and the sauce was a bit funny, but they couldn't call it terrible. Still better than Domino's Pizza.

"Hey, everybody, I have an idea," Evie soon spoke up after a while. "Henry, why don't you and Dee Dee go and play some games?"

"Oh, Dee, I think that might be a good idea," Doug added as he smiled. "Why don't you go for it?"

"Oh... I don't know..." Dee Dee said bashfully.

"Come on," Doug smiled. "Go have some fun with your friend. I promise we'll be okay and we'll be right here if you need us."

"Okay, Dougie~" Dee Dee said softly.

Doug smiled before hugging Dee Dee nice and warmly to make her feel more comfortable.

"Take your time." Evie smiled as the younger kids decided to go off together.

* * *

And so, Henry and Dee Dee walked off together as Evie scooted herself a little bit closer over to beside Doug. Henry and Dee Dee soon walked up to the nearest game and it was one of those infamous Claw Machines.

"Ooh~" Dee Dee beamed as she saw something that caught her interest in the Claw Machine and pointed it out. "I want the Ballerina Mouse."

"Hm..." Henry paused thoughtfully before he took out his bucket of tokens.

"Too bad I'm not good at those things though," Dee Dee pouted. "I'll never get that doll."

Henry narrowed his hazel eyes in determination. "Never say never, Dee Dee." he then said as he put his tokens in and soon began to play The Claw Machine, though he wasn't very skilled at the game, he was going to try to make this a great evening for Dee Dee and to mostly make Dee Dee happy so that Doug would be impressed and he would probably start going out with Evie as boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

"So here we are." Evie smiled at Doug once they were alone together.

"Yeah. I'm really glad you came out tonight, Evie." Doug smiled back.

"Me too~" Evie beamed and blushed. "It's really nice that we can finally be alone."

"Just me and you." Doug nodded as he began to blush as well.

The two chuckled a bit together. It looked like that the two were about to kiss and then suddenly...

"Henry won me a mousey!" Dee Dee beamed as she came between Doug and Evie, putting her doll in the middle of the two teenagers.

"Oh... What a lovely mousey she is, Dee!" Doug beamed.

"Hey, Dee..." Evie greeted as patiently as she could.

"Sorry," Henry said as he came over beside Dee Dee as she began to make her new mouse doll dance. "We weren't interrupting anything, were we?"

"Oh, no, it's fine," Doug smiled. "Dee, Henry, why don't you guys keep playing a bit? I think me and Evie need to talk."

"Hm?" Evie's eyes widened as she turned red in the face a bit.

"Oh... Okay~" Dee Dee giggled. "C'mon, Henry. You can pick the next game."

Henry nodded as Dee Dee ran off ahead of her before he smiled bashfully at Doug and Evie. "I am so sorry about that," he then said to them. "I guess she got too excited."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Bella Notte, Regina and Robin were sitting together at their table and they had some breadsticks while waiting for their dinner.

"I'm sorry if service is a little slow," Regina said as she sipped her wine. "They're usually pretty quick, especially since I'm 'Madam Mayor of Storybrooke' and whatnot."

"Oh, it's all right, Regina," Robin reassured. "I'm having a lot of fun with you tonight anyway. It helps to have good company like yours in a town I don't know much about."

"Yes... I do wish you lived a bit closer, but at least Sherwood isn't too far away from town," Regina smiled. "...I'm really glad we decided to meet up like this. The kids have been begging me to see you again after the good times we shared during the school banquet and they've become good friends with Roland and Robyn Jr."

Robin chuckled and nodded. "Oh, indeed," he agreed. "Your children seem very lovely too. I'm also glad to see how well your son and daughter get along."

"Mm-hmm..." Regina smiled. "My mother thought that their age difference would help them get along too by the time Henry was about to be born. I just wish I could've gotten along with my sister a little better when I was growing up."

"Oh? You have a sister?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but she lives in Emerald Acres which, coincidentally, is where this year's Summer School Games will be held," Regina informed. "Maybe I'll chaperon the trip so I can see my sister again if she doesn't annoy me into a heart attack or something."

"Well, that does sound like fun," Robin smiled. "Good luck to you and your sister."

"Oh... Thank you, Robin~" Regina smiled back while blushing.

"Ah! Madam Mayor, now here you are!" Tony smiled as he came from the kitchen with a rather large plate of spaghetti and meatballs. "The best spaghetti in the town!"

"Finally." Robin and Regina said at the same time before they looked at each other before laughing a bit as they said it at the same time.

"Sorry that we took so long, Madam Mayor and Mr. Bedford of Sherwood, but Joe had some trouble with a couple dogs in the kitchen," Tony chuckled. "Silly stray animals, you think they own everything."

"When they don't," Regina smirked as she got her fork ready. "That's all right though, Tony. You're lucky I'm in a good mood tonight."

The couple got ready to help themselves before they heard some accordion music. Regina and Robin looked over as Tony took out the accordion and began to play music for the couple, making them both blush as love seemed to be in the air that evening. The two smiled sweetly at each other and continued to help themselves to their spaghetti as they did seem to be in love with each other, even if they didn't right out say it that night. Joe even left the kitchen and joined them as he played the mandolin to accompany Tony in the song.

Regina and Robin smiled at the song before they both took a forkful together and unintentionally shared the same noodle. They both slurped the noodle together before they were both pulled into a kiss on the lips and blushed as they both suddenly turned away like a couple of kids in love before they glanced back, blushing even more. If Regina and Robin didn't fall in love with each other right away before after the Sherwood/Storybrooke school banquet, they were sure enough in love now.

"My lady," Robin soon said, clearing his throat as he stood up from the table and lowered his stance into a bow and held out his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

"Hm... Why, Sir Robin... I would be honored and flattered." Regina smiled warmly before she stood up, taking his hand before she dropped into a low curtsy.

The two smiled at each other and soon began to dance together while Tony and Joe provided music for them.

"Oh, I sure hope that Henry and Evie are having a good time tonight too." Regina said to herself as she danced with Robin.

"I'm sure that they are." Robin smiled warmly before dipping her as she seemed to glow by the candlelight in her everlasting and entrancing beauty.

"Oh... Mr. Bedford~" Regina giggled.

"Mayor Mills~" Robin smiled warmly in response.

* * *

Back at Pizza Planet, Henry and Dee Dee were still gone, though Evie took a look at the time as it was almost getting pretty late that night.

"I usually make a much better pizza than what they have here," Doug said. "Now, I don't mean to brag, but I make a mean cheese pizza with some stuffed crust."

"Oh, really?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, I have my own recipe from when I used to cook in the kitchen with my mom for my dad and uncles," Doug smiled. "Maybe you could come over to my house and I could make it for you sometime."

"Hm... I'd like that." Evie smiled back.

Doug soon wiped some sauce off of his lip, then looked at his finger and put it in his mouth to get the sauce remains off. Evie smiled, chuckling lightly as that looked a bit cute to her.

Doug laughed too, blushing suddenly before his glasses fogged up slightly. "Uh, Evie..."

"Yes, Doug?" Evie prompted.

"Uh... I was wondering..." Doug stammered as he fiddled with his glasses a bit. "Would you... Uh... Ugh..." he then groaned to himself before pointing to the final pizza slice left on their table. "Are you gonna eat that?"

Evie shrugged and soon slid the pizza slice over to him so that he could take it. Doug then began to take it, putting his hand over her hand and the two looked into each other's eyes a bit.

"Dougie..." Dee Dee said wearily as she came beside her older cousin. "I wanna go home."

"Okay," Doug said softly before looking over at Evie. "I'm sorry, Evie. Do you think we had enough Pizza Planet for one night?" he then asked.

"I'm pretty tired too," Henry agreed before yawning. "Plus we gotta get back home before curfew... It _is_ Sunday night after all."

"Yeah... We should go back home to Mom," Evie nodded before she took out her wallet and decided to leave the bill payment and even left a tip. "I hope you guys all had fun."

"We did." Doug, Dee Dee, and Henry replied.

"I did too." Evie giggled.

* * *

Eventually, Evie sent a text to Regina to let her know to come back as they met back up front. A bunch of families were leaving Pizza Planet too after a rather eventful evening that night.

"Thanks for keeping my cousin company tonight, Henry," Doug smiled. "You're a really good kid."

"Thanks, Doug," Henry nodded. "And thanks for keeping an eye on my sister tonight. She really wanted tonight to be special cuz she really, really likes you and cares about you."

"...Evie likes and cares about me?" Doug asked softly.

"Duh!" Both Henry and Dee Dee replied like it was obvious.

Doug smiled sheepishly then.

"Man, you've got a lot to learn about the ladies." Henry remarked.

"Mom texted back," Evie said as she came back over to the other three. "She and Mr. Bedford will be here any minute."

"Great." Henry nodded.

"I sure hope that they had fun tonight." Evie then said.

"Oh, I'm sure that they did," Henry replied. "We had a lot of fun tonight too."

"Yeah..." Evie smiled. "It was a pretty magical evening."

Doug merely nodded before he suddenly had an idea as he held Dee Dee's hand while she played with her mouse ballerina doll.

"So you really had a good time tonight, Evie?" Doug asked while blushing.

"Mm-hmm," Evie nodded. "Probably the best weekend ever as far as Sibling/Cousin Double Dates go, I mean."

"I'm glad." Doug said before he suddenly leaned in and kissed Evie right on the lips.

Evie's eyes widened. Henry looked wide-eyed as well while Dee Dee didn't really seem to pay attention or notice.

"Um... That was for... Being nice to my cousin..." Doug said bashfully.

"Heh... You got any more cousins?" Evie smirked playfully.

Doug chuckled sheepishly as he backed up a bit, going closer over to Dee Dee. Henry smirked while Evie smiled warmly and looked a bit loopy like she was in a whole other world. Robin's car then rode up and the horn honked a couple of times.

"Come on, Evie," Henry said to his big sister as he began to push her over to the car. "It's time for bed."

"Mm... Okay, Henry~..." Evie giggled.

Henry waved goodbye to Doug and Dee Dee for the night. Doug smiled and waved back before a truck pulled up, showing "Grumpy" Leroy: Doug's uncle and Dee Dee's father. This was surely going to be a night to remember for both the Clark cousins and the Mills siblings for quite a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, over 8,000 words on a project I wrote on my own? That has to be a fanfic achievement right there! Hmm... Now what to do for Chapter 10?


	10. Chapter 10

When Monday rolled around in school, the students all rushed inside anxiously to begin class. Evie had a very big, sappy smile on her face with her eyes looking like they had hearts in them. Mal was talking with Jay and Carlos by their lockers before Evie happened to pop by them.

"Hey, gang." Evie smiled dreamily.

"Hey." Mal nodded.

"Hey." Jay and Carlos added.

Evie just giggled as she looked like her mind was anywhere but school right now.

"She's still smiling." Jay chuckled.

"She must've had fun with Doug." Carlos added.

"Yeah, but was it worth missing watching game shows with my mom all weekend?" Mal rolled her eyes playfully.

"It was awesome!" Evie squealed before laughing. "I think we took our relationship to a whole new level."

Speaking of which, Doug soon happened to be coming down the hallway then and soon ran into Evie.

"Oh. Hey, Doug." Evie smiled at the boy.

"Hey, Evie." Doug smiled back, looking just as bashful and giddy as she did.

The two just stood together in awkward silence, though they didn't seem to mind.

"Later..." Doug then suggested before chuckling.

Evie smiled and nodded before squealing happily. "You see? Did you see that?!" she then asked Mal, Evie, and Jay, making a big fuss while they just stood there before clapping excitedly.

The other three just shrugged and smiled politely since Evie was such in a good mood and she finally gave Doug a chance. He was definitely going to be a much better match for her than Chad would ever hope to be. Not that Chad seemed to mind or care, he seemed to be too busy with Audrey right now, especially since they were making plans for the big end of the school year dance together, laughing with each other like an obnoxious rich couple you would see on vacation for their honeymoon. You know the type, you have seen them somewhere before, don't lie. The other three just rolled their eyes, but they smiled, looking happy for Evie while Carlos just mentally kicked himself for being unable to confess his feelings to Jane, but hoped he could before the big dance would start. Otherwise, he would probably be too late.

"All right, guys, are you ready for English?" Mal asked Jay and Carlos. "We have that big report due on Heroes & Villains."

"Aw, man. That was today?" Jay groaned.

"Jay, please tell me you didn't procrastinate in your group project with Mal and Carlos." Evie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, uh, I would, Evie, but I'm trying not to lie." Jay shrugged bashfully.

Mal and Carlos just groaned.

"...Did you at least get the assignment done?" Evie asked Mal and Carlos, knowing how very responsible the younger boy was with his schoolwork.

"Yeah, I did my part." Mal nodded as she took out her notebook.

"And I got the book right here." Carlos added, showing the beloved classic known as _'Heroes & Villains'_ by Isaac Heller.

"Excellent choice," Evie smiled. "That one's a classic. I really hope that the bandit woman gets a happy ending," she then pouted a bit. "I feel bad for her even if she told Queen Snow White's secret about Prince James."

"Yeah... I had no idea that Snow White could be scary," Mal nodded. "Remind me not to tell any secrets if I run into her in a dark alley."

The four then laughed together as they discussed the beloved story that they got to share and experience by the critically acclaimed author which was a "New York Ledger bestseller". Eventually, the bell rang, and it was time for class, so Evie went off to her own class while letting Mal, Evie, and Jay get to their English class as Carlos firmly grasped the book.

"Evie?" Henry spoke up as he came to see his older sister before the current class would begin.

"Henry, you should be downstairs," Evie reminded him. "This hallway is no place for a little kid like you."

"Yeah... I know, but I wanted to run something by you," Henry said. "Mom said it was okay if you didn't mind."

"Okay... What is it?" Evie then asked. "Does she have a City Council meeting once you get home from school?" she then added as she had her job today after school and wouldn't be able to go home with Henry today unless it was a dire emergency.

"Well, uh, no," Henry shook his head. "She was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I went to the Clarks after school today. Dee Dee and I are gonna hang out and do our homework together there, so that way I won't be alone, but I'll see you guys for dinner."

"Ohh... I see..." Evie then nodded. "Well, that's fine with me. I'll call Ms. Mode about getting a ride over to work. Is Mr. Clark going to take you over?"

"Yeah, he's the school janitor," Henry said, then reminded. "So he'll pick Dee Dee up in his truck and I'll go with them over to their house."

"Okay, Henry," Evie smiled softly. "That's fine by me as long as you remember your manners and have a good time."

"Yes, Evie, I will," Henry smiled back before dashing off. "Thanks! See ya!"

"Don't run in the hallway, Henry!" Evie reminded before sighing and shaking her head with a small smile. "Kids..."

* * *

Eventually, everyone was in their respective class. Mal sat at her desk while hugging her notebook and Carlos grasped the _Heroes & Villains_ book at his desk. Jay seemed to just drift off and daydream while Keela was with some other students, giving a report about a book called _"The Apes of Wrath"_.

"In short, our story is no monkey business," Keela soon concluded as she stood at the front of the classroom. "Recommended by my mother, our teacher, I'm glad we took the time to read this story and share it all with you."

"Well done, my dear," Ms. Porter smiled warmly as she applauded the report. "Very well done. I'm glad you enjoyed your book too and I'm sure most of us will try to check it out sometime."

"Try checking it out the _first_ time." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Relax, it's an easy A," Clay whispered and smirked at her. "Her mom's the teacher, so we could write a report about 'See Dick Run' and still get a passing grade."

"I overheard that, Mr. Clayton," Ms. Porter spoke up sharply. "It's a very lovely book and a personal favorite of mine and Keela's father's and it was a very well done report, so I'll give you the A for your hard work and sticking to it instead of slacking off."

Ginny and Clay blinked sheepishly as Keela shook her head at them.

"You may sit down now." Ms. Porter then told the students who were standing up.

The three nodded and went to take their seats as the rest of the students in the classroom gave pity applause.

"Now, let's see... Who's next?" Ms. Porter asked as she checked her book. "Ah, yes... Mal, Jay, and Carlos, come on down! You're the next contestants on 'The Teacher is Right'!" she then announced, trying to make a joke before laughing at her own joke.

Keela laughed a little too as she did find it funny while the other students seemed to just cringe.

"Thank you for having us, Ms. Porter," Mal said, trying to play along before she came to the front of the classroom with Carlos before looking over as Jay was still lost in his own thoughts. "JAY!" she then called sharply.

"Uh! 44! Is that right?" Jay snorted and seemed to suddenly wake up as he held his hand in the air.

The other students laughed at him while Mal just groaned and face-palmed.

"Very good, Jay... Only this isn't Ms. Shirin's Math Class." Ms. Porter said with a weary sigh.

"Uh... Heh..." Jay grinned bashfully before he got up from his desk and soon went to the front of the classroom with Mal and Carlos to talk about Heroes & Villains.

"Ahem..." Mal soon cleared her throat as she took out her notebook to read aloud to the class. "'Heroes & Villains by Isaac Heller': A report by Mal Ignus, Jay Scherezade, and Carlos de Vil'."

"Oh, I just love that story," Ms. Porter smiled as she sat behind her desk. "I hope that bandit woman finds her own happy ending."

"Me too." Mal smiled back before she began to give the report while Carlos showed the book to everyone so that they could see too.

* * *

Some time had passed and soon, Evie was on her phone, using it to contact her new boss.

 ** _"EMode Design?"_ **A different voice responded.

"Oh! Hello, Anita," Evie smiled, recognizing the voice. "Is Edna in right now?"

 ** _"She's with a client at the moment, Evie,"_ **Anita replied, sounding a bit happy on the other line as she liked Evie quite a bit herself, though no one was closer to Evie around here than Ms. Edna Mode herself. **"Is this very important?"**

"It's okay. Could you just let her know that I might be a little late to work today?" Evie soon explained herself. "I'm very sorry, I know how much she hates tardiness, especially since I'm an intern, but my little brother wants me to wait with him until he gets a ride to where he needs to go."

 ** _"Ah, yes, Edna never likes tardy people,"_ **Anita nodded in understanding before smirking. **"Though she might make an exception for you. I think that you're her favorite~"**

"Hmm... Well, I'm very likable and well-loved since I'm The Mayor's daughter," Evie smirked back, playfully smug. "So don't you forget it, Miss Campbell-Green~"

 ** _"Ooh! Cheeky, aren't we?"_ **Anita chuckled. _**"All right, Evie. I'll deliver the message for you. Hurry over as soon as you can though so Edna doesn't throw a fit."**_

"I'll see what I can do," Evie smiled. "Thank you, Anita. You're so cool."

 ** _"Oh, I try~"_ **Anita giggled in response. **_"My niece says that I'm pretty cool too and my dog seems to agree too."_**

Evie beamed once that was settled. The two then said their goodbyes and Evie sighed in relief that she got that settled and it looked like everything was good to go for after school today.

* * *

The school day seemed to go alright for everyone, though Jay seemed distracted from his schoolwork today. Even more so than usual, which wasn't a good sign. After school, the four best friends met up at the front of the school as they usually did.

"So Jay... You seemed pretty distracted today," Mal soon said to the strong boy. "Especially during English class."

"Oh, sorry, Mal..." Jay sighed and groaned a bit. "I was just thinking about how to help Lonnie. She wants to be on some sports teams and Coach Jenkins left me in charge as team captain after last semester's football game against Sherwood."

"You wanna help Lonnie?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing in Gym Class," Jay nodded. "Sometimes in practice, she can run faster than me and even pin me down when I least expect it."

"Oh, I saw that..." Mal smirked suddenly.

"What?" Jay asked, looking suddenly wide-eyed.

"You like her, don't you?~" Mal kept her smirk.

"No! I-" Jay stammered nervously.

"Yeah, right, sure." Mal nodded as she smirked.

"Yeah... Well... You like Harry!" Jay retorted.

"Ooh. Nice comeback," Mal rolled her emerald eyes. "How dare I like my own boyfriend?"

Jay stammered before groaning and blushing as he crossed his arms in defeat. Eventually, as if by luck, a car rolled up to the school and the horn honked.

"Oh, look, there's my dad," Jay then said. "I gotta help him out in the shop, ya know? Shelves to stock, floors to sweep."

"Yeah... In the rundown pawnshop when people are too scared shitless of Mr. Gold to visit him in HIS shop." Mal replied dryly.

"I never thought I'd be so relieved to go to work after school today." Jay mumbled to himself as he went over to the car, though he blushed a little as he thought about helping Lonnie again.

"I think I'm right." Mal smirked with her hands on her hips.

"Heh... Right... Jay and Lonnie... That's a good one..." Carlos chuckled.

"So how's Jane going for you?" Mal then asked, leaning over him suddenly.

Carlos felt very small compared to Mal right now... Sure, he was the shortest one in the four of them together, but right now, he felt like an ant pinned down under a magnifying glass.

"Still nothing?" Mal asked, a bit unimpressed. "Carlos..."

"I left a note in her locker to meet up sometime," Carlos explained bashfully. "Just under the guise of a secret admirer... Is that okay?"

"Hmm..." Mal paused thoughtfully before shrugging. "Meh... I guess it's better than nothing. Then later, she'll eventually catch on and you can go to the big dance together."

"Heh... Yeah... Maybe..." Carlos smiled and blushed.

Harry eventually came out of the school and hugged Mal from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist with a smirk.

"Daugh!" Mal yelped before looking back at Harry with a smirk back at him.

"Surprise, my little treasure of my heart~" Harry whispered.

"Hey, Harry," Mal smirked at him. "Today was a bit of a killer school day."

"Oh, I'm sure it was," Harry nodded. "My mother called earlier... She wants to know when you can come over again."

"I'll have to check my schedule, but I can always make time for you, Harry~" Mal smirked warmly.

Carlos let out a small sigh of envy as he watched Mal and Harry. He just wished that he could be that brave and bold with his crush on Jane. Why was he such a coward? He mentally kicked himself for being so scared, though he was proud of himself for sending Jane a note to get the possibility of being her boyfriend started. Eventually, Ciara rode up to take Mal home from school.

"I gotta go," Mal said before kissing Harry. "Bye."

"Until very soon again, my dear~" Harry cooed and nodded, letting Mal get going. "I'll miss you very much."

"I'll miss you too." Mal smiled as she went to go home with her mother.

* * *

Eventually, Leroy and Dee Dee walked over to come and see Henry.

"Dee Dee." Henry smiled.

"Hi, Henry," Dee Dee smiled back. "My papa's ready to take us to the dance school if you're ready now."

"Uh... Yeah. I am. Yeah," Henry nodded. "Thanks for waiting with me, Evie."

"No problem, Henry," Evie smiled. "You guys have fun and I'll see you after dinner. Just remember your 'pleases' and 'thank yous'."

"I will," Henry smiled back before hugging his sister, then went to go down the steps with Dee Dee and Leroy. "Let's see how much of a Dancing Queen you truly are, Dee Dee~"

Dizzy narrowed her eyes as she lurked out from a corner, looking a bit dangerous and angry from her jealousy. Dee Dee giggled as she and Henry soon hopped into the backseat of Leroy's truck.

"No hand-holding, no hugging, no kissing, no funny business," Leroy warned as he looked into the backseat over to Dee Dee and Henry, being a typical overprotective father, even if the kids were only 10. "I'm watching you, Mayor's son."

"Uh... Yes, Mr. Clark..." Henry nodded nervously.

"Good." Leroy nodded back before he soon began to start the car and began to drive away from the school to take them over to "The Red Shoe Ballet School".

* * *

Carlos sighed once it was just him and Evie.

"Still nervous about Jane, huh?" Evie guessed.

"Yeah," Carlos admitted as he bashfully nodded while looking up at Evie. "Jay seems nervous around Lonnie too, but he handles it a lot better than I ever could. What if Jane saw my note and just tore it to shreds? Maybe she saw me and she's just waiting for us to meet so that she can laugh at me."

"Carlos, don't think like that," Evie tutted and shook her head. "Now look, I'm not Jane, but I know that she would never do something like that. You don't know what she'll do unless you go and talk to her yourself. I know that she really likes you," she then smirked a bit. "You should know too. You were eavesdropping on her slumber party with that awful Peter Banning."

"Yeah... That wasn't my idea, but I remember that..." Carlos blushed bashfully as he did remember Jane admitting to having a crush on him too even though he didn't like the idea of crashing the slumber party.

"You just have to come out of your shell and show her that you care about her, maybe in private," Evie suggested. "Ask her to meet you in the park at a certain time and then you guys can meet up and try to do something special, like maybe getting some hot chocolate. I promise you though, Carlos, you're worrying over nothing."

"Gosh, you make it sound so easy." Carlos sighed bashfully.

"Just try it," Evie smiled warmly. "It'll be worth it in the end, I'm sure. I just don't wanna hear you worrying over nothing, especially around a nice girl like Jane Fairgood."

"Okay..." Carlos nodded. "I'll try that note thing."

"Good. So you know where she lives, right?" Evie then asked.

"Yeah, I do," Carlos said as that was true. "Especially at that Halloween party we went to at her place and we bobbed for apples."

"And then Jay scared you by saying that the apples that my mother brought from her tree were poisonous?" Evie smirked, a bit amused. "That was funny!"

"That wasn't so funny to me..." Carlos mumbled bashfully.

"Oops... Sorry, Carlos~" Evie said before giggling.

"Hmph..." Carlos groaned and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, really funny!"

Eventually, a horn honked and soon came up Regina's car.

"I gotta go," Evie then told Carlos. "Good luck with that note. I believe in you, Carlos."

Carlos smiled softly then as Evie often looked after him like a big sister would to her little brother. He waved goodbye to Evie and Regina as they soon sat in the car together, then they waved back to him, and went to drive away from the school. Carlos smiled brightly before he stared low to the ground with a small frown, then he slowly walked back home as he dragged his backpack behind him.

"I'm sorry if you end up being a little late," Regina told Evie as she went to drive her to her after-school job. "I lost track of time while I was getting ready today. There's a City Council meeting today."

"I thought you had one today," Evie nodded to her mother in understanding, though she hoped that Edna would be understanding too. "Will you be done in time to pick me up from work?"

"I'll have to see, Evie," Regina replied as she drove off. "I'll try to get you back home in time since Henry will be with the Clark family tonight, but we'll just have to wait and see, okay?"

"Okay, Mom..." Evie nodded. "So, anyway... How's Mr. Bedford doing?"

"Oh... He's fine..." Regina said while blushing. "In fact, we might be seeing a lot more of him very soon."

"Yeah?" Evie's eyes lit up to that.

"Oh, yeah," Regina smiled. "He's gonna help chaperone your school dance and we might get some coffee either this week or next week."

"Well, I'm glad you two are doing so well together." Evie smiled back.

"Of course... No one could ever replace your father," Regina then said lightly. "Especially those horseback rides we would share together."

"...Dad would want you to be happy," Evie replied, just as light in her tone. "I'm sure wherever he is right now, he misses you and me and Henry very much, but he would want you to be happy and not dwell too much in the past, no matter what Grandma would think."

"...Yeah, I think you're right," Regina nodded as she continued to drive while sighing, a bit sharply as she thought about Daniel again. "I miss your father very much."

"I miss him every day," Evie replied calmly. "But he'll be in our hearts forever and I know that for a fact."

Regina blinked before cracking a small smile. She then looked over at Evie with a sniffle and a smile. Evie smiled back warmly before Regina stopped the car at the stoplight and the two shared a warm and tender hug together. Regina let out a small gasp as she sniffled a bit more before a tear rolled down her cheek.

Eventually, they made it to work and Evie stepped out of the car.

"Have a good shift, sweetie," Regina said lightly. "I'll see you later."

"See ya, Mom." Evie smiled and nodded as she soon walked over to step into her after-school job for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Evie." Edna greeted as she was at the door.

"Oh!" Evie gasped and smiled nervously. "Good afternoon, Ms. Mode. Sorry that I'm a little late."

"Try not to make a habit out of it, but I understand," Edna said, though she still sounded strict no matter what her current mood was. "I just hope that you're ready to get some work done."

"I am," Evie replied as she went to go further inside with Edna. "I was born ready for this job."

"Hm... Yes... I admire and respect that attitude, dahling~" Edna smirked and nodded. "You remind me of a very young me~"

Evie beamed and giggled as she loved the sound of that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leroy had dropped Henry and Dee Dee off in front of the dance academy for Dee Dee's after-school activity. "I'll be over to pick you up at the front later... Have fun!~" he then grinned sweetly and friendly around his young daughter.

"Thanks, Papa~" Dee Dee beamed before hugging him, then gave him a kiss on the cheek back.

Henry smiled, glad to see a more friendly and less grumpy side to Leroy.

Leroy beamed as he hugged Dee Dee back before giving Henry a bit of the stink eye. "What're _you_ looking at, Mayor's son?" he then asked, sounding a bit like his grumpy self again.

"Uh... Nothing... Really..." Henry said nervously as he backed up away from the short-tempered (and heighted) man.

"Hmph..." Leroy snorted before he came back over to his truck and soon slammed the door as he buckled his seatbelt, then drove away from the dance school.

Henry let out a small sigh before smiling at Dee Dee. Dee Dee smiled back and took his hand as she led him inside through the door. Henry looked around as it was pretty much what he expected. It was a very clean and polished room with classical music playing in the background as there were girls dressed in pink leotards and some had tutus with tights and slippers and their hair was mostly up in buns. There were in fact boys, though they wore white T-Shirts, black pants, and black slippers, but they were very few compared to the vast majority of girls in the room. The students in the room were currently stretching and preparing for their warm-ups before they would officially begin their dancing for the day.

"I'm going to get changed," Dee Dee said to Henry. "Be right back."

"Um... Okay," Henry smiled and nodded. "I'll just wait for you here, I guess."

Dee Dee smiled back before she grabbed her bag, then went to go the powder room to change into her ballet outfit to join the other students.

"Ah... Hello there, young man." A woman with long and wavy blonde hair greeted as she came to see Henry.

"Uh, hello, ma'am," Henry greeted in return. "Do you mind if I hang around your class for today?"

"Are you going to join us today?" The blonde woman then asked.

"Oh, uh, no, I'm just gonna watch," Henry explained while blushing nervously about the idea of ballet dancing. "If that's okay with you."

"Oh! That'll be just fine," The blonde woman smiled warmly before giving him another look. "Why... Aren't you Henry Mills? The Mayor's son?"

"Yes, ma'am," Henry nodded. "So are you the teacher for this class?"

"Well, obviously!" A girl with raven hair with high ponytails scoffed in the background as she crossed her arms.

Henry firmly pouted as he glanced over at the girl.

"Yes, I am," The woman nodded patiently to Henry. "I am Ms. Odette Swan, you may call me 'Ms. Swan' or 'Ms. Odette' if you would like."

"Nice to meet you then, Ms. Swan," Henry smiled. "Thank you for letting me visit your class today. I'm a friend of Dee Dee's."

"Ah, yes," Odette smiled back. "Dee Dee is a very lovely girl and a wonderful dancer. She's a bit shy around an audience, but I know she can perform in front of an audience if she tries hard enough, especially for the upcoming show. I'm sure she's told you about it?"

"Oh, yeah," Henry replied. "I'd love to be able to come."

"That would be great for you, Henry," Odette beamed warmly. "Always nice to meet a boy who's into dancing too."

The boys of the class looked over and smiled bashfully as they saw Henry. Henry looked over, then smiled back at them as he gave them a friendly wave, luckily not making fun of them. Dee Dee soon stepped out, wearing her ballerina outfit. Sure, it was just like the other girls', but there was something about how she dressed in it that blew Henry away. Metaphorically speaking of course.

"Whoa..." Henry whispered as he took a look at Dee Dee.

"Oh. Henry, do you like it?" Dee Dee smiled as she gave him a little twirl while in her outfit.

"Yeah... You look amazing..." Henry smiled back and nodded.

"Sure... She looks fine... But take a look at me," The black-haired girl smirked smugly. "I even have my own tiara~" she then gestured to the golden tiara on her head that had red hearts and some diamonds sparkling on it.

"Uh... That's pretty nice too," Henry said. "Kinda reminds me of the tiara my sister Evie used to wear when she was a little girl."

"Hmph... Well, I bet that mine's better than your sister's," The black-haired girl scoffed. "I'm the best dancer in this school and don't you forget it." she then stormed off suddenly.

"Sheesh... Who put a bee in _her_ undies?" Henry asked Dee Dee.

"That's Olga," Dee Dee said softly. "I don't know what her problem is, but she just likes to show-off and always demands to be in the spotlight as the star dancer of whatever ballet we do. Sometimes I think she's right, she might be a better dancer than me anyway."

" _I_ don't think that, Dee Dee, and that's all that matters," Henry comforted. "Your friends and what _you_ think yourself is important, not some bully's ideas. Audrey and Chad might be The King and Queen of the upper hallway in school, but Evie told me that it's on the inside that counts."

"Oh, Henry... You're so sweet," Dee Dee smiled warmly. "You'd make a great Nutcracker Prince."

Henry smiled back while blushing a bit. "And there may not be a Nutcracker Princess, but I think you'd be a wonderful Sugarplum Princess." he then said to her softly.

"Oh, Henry~" Dee Dee beamed as she began to blush too.

"All right, my little dears, it's time to get ready for our warm-ups," Odette smiled as she put on some music to start the ballet warm-up which was Fur Elise by the great Ludwig van Beethoven. "Everybody get into your positions."

The students then scattered all around the floor and went to take their places as required of them, all standing with their toes pointed together perfectly.

"Henry, why don't you sit over there?" Odette then suggested as she pointed to a chair that was away from the mirrors that the girls would use to practice for dancing in front of a crowd. "Feel free to dance with us if you know the moves."

"Heh... No problem, Ms. Swan." Henry chuckled bashfully before he went to sit down while the students would perform together.

"All right, kids, remember what you practiced," Odette said as she arranged the students, walking by as she adjusted some of them who were a little misplaced until she helped them as gently as she could. "Giselle, keep your eyes forward, please. Perfect work so far, Dee Dee. No slouching, Lucas."

Olga seemed to glower at Dee Dee before moving right beside her to whisper nastily. "You'll never be able to master the real, professional dancing like the star of the dance," she began to taunt the blonde girl. "You're not a pro like I am. You'll never be successful."

"S-Stop it, Olga!" Dee Dee pouted.

"You're just a crybaby," Olga smirked darkly as she looked very perfect and like a real professional, at least she did in Dee Dee's eyes, and began to show off her moves. "I'm gonna be the star of this year's ballet and you're just gonna go home crying because you'll never let your dreams come true."

Dee Dee let out a small whimper and pouted as she tried to keep dancing. She then looked over at the mirrors and imagined everybody in town showing up to see her big moment. She just felt like the reflections were mocking her and insulting her, unfavorably comparing her to Olga who they thought was a much better and talented and beautiful dancer than she was. Eventually, Dee Dee lost her place for a moment as she soon yelped and slipped suddenly across the floor and suddenly fell in the middle of the floor. Olga seemed to smirk at that while Henry hopped up from his seat in concern and the music stopped.

"Dee Dee!" Odette called and came right over to the poor girl. "...Are you alright?"

"I... I think so, Ms. Odette..." Dee Dee frowned before tears came into her eyes. "I just... Slipped."

"Well, you shouldn't slip like that and try to be more careful," Odette said before carefully and gently checking Dee Dee over. "Hmm... No scars or bruises. Good. Do you think you can keep dancing?"

Dee Dee looked over before she tried to stand up before yelping once she tried to lean with her left ankle and cried out.

"Dee Dee!" Odette gasped in concern.

"Ooh, my ankle... I-I think I twisted it!" Dee Dee cried out.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay..." Odette coaxed as she gently helped Dee Dee over to a stool and another chair, letting her pick up her leg, carefully and gently untying and removing the slipper off of Dee Dee's left foot. "Try wiggling your toes." she then said to check to see if there was any actual pain to see if Dee Dee could go on with dancing or not.

Dee Dee tried to do that before wincing. "Ow!"

"All right, dear, you just sit there and I'll get you some ice." Odette then soothed maternally before she walked away for a moment.

"Yes, ma'am." Dee Dee nodded to her teacher.

"Oh, please," Olga rolled her eyes. "You're just faking it because you realized you can't be better than me. Are you tired of sucking all the time?"

"Are you tired of being a jerk?" Henry glared at Olga.

Olga gasped before she glared back. "How dare you!"

"I dare very much when my friends are in trouble or having problems like you," Henry retorted. "Leave Dee Dee alone."

"Or what? You gonna tell 'Mommy Mayor'?" Olga scoffed. "You can't tell _me_ what to do, Henry Mills."

Henry narrowed his hazel eyes. "You're not a very nice person," he then huffed before softly looking over at Dee Dee. "Don't listen to her, Dee Dee. You're perfect just the way you are, no matter what she says or thinks."

"Thanks, Henry." Dee Dee said softly, but she didn't really smile at him yet.

"What're friends for?" Henry smiled warmly.

"This ice should help bring down the swelling." Odette said softly as she carried a bag of ice and soon came to place it gently on Dee Dee's ankle.

"Ohh! That's cold!" Dee Dee shuddered slightly.

"I wanna be the first to draw on your cast if you get one." Henry smiled, trying to lighten the mood a little as he made a small joke.

"Cast?!" Dee Dee gasped and panicked.

"Don't worry," Odette coaxed. "You aren't going to need a cast. It's just a sprain, that's all."

"Ms. Swan, how can we do our show in the Spring if Dee Dee twisted her ankle? We'll be out of dancers! And we need to raise money for our Candy Drive for the recital!" A girl named Karen cried out suddenly.

"Shh... Shh... No crowding, give Dee Dee some air," Odette told her students gently. "And I suppose if Dee Dee's ankle doesn't feel better soon, we might need to cancel our Spring recital."

Dee Dee winced and looked even more nervous about that possibility.

"But I was supposed to be the star of this year's Spring recital!" Olga complained as she glared. "Me! Why do we _all_ have to suffer just because Dee Dee's hurt?!"

"Now, now, you relax, Olga," Odette said, sounding a bit firmer in tone to warn the girl not to react like that. "Besides, it wouldn't be fair if we had the show without Dee Dee. You're all in this class, so you should all have your chance. If Dee Dee's not better by the time of the show, we'll have to cancel it, but if she does feel better in time, then the show must go on. I promise you all."

"It's only fair," A boy named Erik added to Olga. "We'd do the same for you if you were in pain anyway."

Olga huffed and crossed her arms.

"All right, Dee Dee, you just sit there with Henry and relax and we'll get on with our warm-ups before we start or rehearsal for Cinderella," Odette soon told the students as she clapped her hands together, moving them away from Henry and Dee Dee. "We'll do the moments with the step-mother and step-sisters. Olga, Giselle, Jacinda? That's you, dears." she then instructed.

The students then went to where they had to go as Odette started the music again. Henry and Dee Dee simply sat together in silence, though Dee Dee moved her right hand in the air, almost like she was making her hand flow to the music too as she muttered to herself about the right moves as she was a natural-born dancer and whatnot. Olga glowered towards Dee Dee before giving off that smug smirk again and soon began to dance along with the other girls and a couple of boys in the class.

* * *

Eventually, the class ended after a while as the students looked a bit exhausted and weary from their rehearsal so far.

"Man... I don't know how you guys do it," Henry remarked. "If I stretched like that, I'd probably end up in the hospital."

Dee Dee weakly chuckled from that.

"Wonderfully done and thank you, everyone!" Odette smiled proudly. "I expect to see you all again here next time and until then, remember what I always tell you and practice-" she then started to say.

"Practice, practice, practice." The students repeated and added along with her as they always ended class this way.

"Lovely work, my dears," Odette smiled. "See you all tomorrow."

"Come on, Dee Dee, I'll help you out the door." Henry said, coming to his friend.

"Thanks, Henry." Dee Dee smiled softly as she limped, going with him out the door.

Odette waved goodbye to her students as they went to go out the doors to meet their respective parents and guardians back home and out the door. Olga stuck her tongue out at both Henry and Dee Dee, blowing a raspberry on her way out. Dee Dee frowned, deeply sad, though Henry glared in annoyance at Olga, not taking her seriously as a threat or even an enemy.

"I'm sorry about your ankle, Dee Dee," Henry said softly. "I hope that it gets better soon."

"Oh, uh, yeah, me too," Dee Dee nodded. "I'm sure my mama will help me get into bed though."

"I'm sure she will," Henry smiled warmly. "That's what moms are for and maybe she could make you hot chocolate with cinnamon."

"Cinnamon?" Dee Dee asked, a bit amused.

"I just love hot chocolate with cinnamon," Henry replied. "You should try it sometime if you haven't already."

"Sure... I guess I could do that." Dee Dee said with a small smile.

Henry smiled back before looking over as a familiar truck horn was heard honking. "Here, let me help you to the back." he then said to Dee Dee as they got up on their feet.

"Thanks, Henry." Dee Dee replied as she limped with him over to the truck.

"Hey, kid," Leroy greeted Dee Dee softly. "Ms. Swan called me on the phone and said you twisted your ankle. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, Papa~" Dee Dee replied as she limped with her right foot. "I'll be okay once we get back home."

Henry seemed to notice that Dee Dee was limping with her other foot, but didn't say anything yet.

"Mama and I will take good care of you," Leroy smiled sweetly before glaring at Henry. "You playing rough with my girl, Mayor boy?!"

"What?! No! I-I-I-" Henry gasped and stammered nervously.

"It's okay, Papa; he didn't do anything," Dee Dee reassured. "He's just trying to help."

"Hmm... All right..." Leroy nodded as he soon drove them back over to the house. "I still got my eye on you, Mills. You got that?"

"Uh, yes, sir," Henry replied. "I understand."

"See that you do." Leroy said sternly as he drove them through town.

Henry looked over at Dee Dee in silence, still pondering as he noticed her twisted ankle pain moving like that. He didn't want to say anything right now, especially since Leroy was already being sharp and firm with him around Dee Dee already. The rest of the car ride was rather quiet and a bit awkward. After a while, they began to ride up over to a cozy-looking house. Leroy then unlocked the doors and unfastened his seatbelt as Dee Dee and Henry did the same for their seatbelts.

"Here, up we go." Leroy said as he helped support and hold Dee Dee so that she wouldn't weigh down on her ankle, bringing it even more pain.

"Thanks, Papa~" Dee Dee smiled softly at him.

"Mills! Get the door!" Leroy demanded sharply as he escorted Dee Dee to the door. "Don't worry, it's unlocked. Dee Dee's mother is home."

"Y-Yes, sir!" Henry nodded a bit quickly as he came over to the door and opened it, though not all the way yet.

"All the way now!" Leroy demanded. "Come on!"

"Okay!" Henry replied, trying not to get too frustrated as he opened the door more inward and stepped inside the house so that Dee Dee and Leroy could come inside and he would shut the door behind them.

"Didn't see you could go in, Mills," Leroy rolled his eyes as he moved Dee Dee inside the house. "Now shut it! You're gonna let moths in! What's the matter with you?"

"Sorry..." Henry sighed before closing the door and locking it for the man of the house.

* * *

"Oh... There's my pretty little girl~" A brown-eyed, brown-haired woman wearing a blossom pink dress gushed and beamed, rushing right over to Dee Dee and Leroy. "Do you and Henry have homework, dear?"

"Yes, Mama," Dee Dee nodded. "It's in my bag."

"All right, you two can go over to the kitchen and get started on your homework, then we'll have dinner sorted out together with some hot chocolate," The woman beamed before facing Henry. "Hello there, dear. I'm Astrid: Dee Dee's mommy~"

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Clark." Henry smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, dear," Astrid smiled back. "You like hot chocolate?"

"You got cinnamon?" Henry asked.

"Plenty, especially for Leroy's toast in the morning," Astrid giggled. "Otherwise he gets grumpy all day."

"He must've missed some this morning then." Henry whispered to himself a little.

"Just remember, kid, that's _my_ cinnamon." Leroy glared sternly, making Henry gulp nervously.

"Oh, Leroy, let Henry have some," Astrid tutted and shook her head. "It's not going to hurt anything."

Leroy grumbled and turned away, crossing his arms in a huff. Henry let out a small sigh as he could tell that this evening with the Clark family was going to be an adventurous one. He just hoped that he could survive an evening with Leroy and Astrid Clark as he already quite liked Dee Dee fine and dandy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just if you guys are curious, but Olga is another Once Upon a Time OC of mine in the works I decided to share with you this time around. The dynamic of Dee Dee vs Olga might sound familiar, so if you get the reference, you get a cookie, but she's mostly based on Odile from the original Swan Lake ballet which I thought would be interesting to bring into Dee Dee's little story arc. I hope that you guys are enjoying this story so far and stay tuned for when Book 3 comes around. I hope you remember to Read & Review! (or don't, I can't force you)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter is kinda shit, but a good friend of mine thought this chapter and last would be nice if there was a break from the teen drama going on and focus on Dee Dee x Henry for a little while. I hope you appreciate that and that this chapter went okay in some shape or form or at least better than I think it is right now. This is also based on my own personal experiences with having Dance Classes from Kindergarten through Fourth Grade. Anyway, that's all I have to say about this fustercluck of a chapter update, so Read & Review.

Henry's evening with the Clark family went pretty decently. He came home last night and said that it went well despite Dee Dee's twisted ankle. Henry was still curious about what he saw as he remembered it, taking notes and clues like what Sheriff Graham would do if he still lived in Auradon before he moved to Hyperion City before Winter Break from school. He knew it was a minor detail, but after remembering how Olga was around Dee Dee, he could tell that something was connected and something funny was going on. It was soon almost a whole week later at school as Henry and Dee Dee were in the hallway together as Dee Dee was limping with her right foot again with a bandage wrapped around it so Henry nodded and took note of that once he saw her and would be able to speak with her about it since they were close friends.

"Gee, Dee Dee... When is that ankle of yours going to get better?" Henry asked. "You've been limping on it for a while now."

"My papa says that sometimes, a sprained ankle can take a long time to heal." Dee Dee replied.

"At this rate, you'll be in 7th grade before it gets better." Henry chuckled, trying to make a light joke.

"Ha, ha... Very funny." Dee Dee pouted as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I guess so," Henry replied. "Only... Something's kinda funny about this ankle thing."

"W-Whatya mean?" Dee Dee asked, backing up slowly and nervously before she suddenly limped with her left foot.

"I thought you sprained your left ankle at Dance Class," Henry said to her. "But when your mother asked you where you got hurt and put the bandages on, you pointed to your right foot. Now you're limping again with your left foot."

"Uh... The pain goes to and from my ankles sometimes," Dee Dee said nervously. "It's called... A Dancer's Sprain... Y-You wouldn't understand."

"Oh... Sure... I wouldn't understand," Henry nodded before shrugging. "But I think I know what's really going on around here, Dee Dee."

Dee Dee bit her lip before she looked away from Henry's gaze.

"You're nervous about dancing around others, especially Olga, aren't you?" Henry guessed as he came closer to Dee Dee before taking her hands. "I saw her teasing you, but you know what? You can't let her get to you like that... She's jealous of how amazing of a dancer you are and I know that you are. I've seen you dance wonderfully in school like no one's watching."

"I dance better alone," Dee Dee nodded bashfully. "So many eyes just looking at me and judging me... I'm worried that Olga might be right. She's really good at her own dancing... And maybe even better than me."

"She's just trying to make you feel bad so that all of the attention is on her instead of you," Henry said softly. "You danced around me too at The Sweetheart's Dance and you did just fine. I was watching you."

"W-Well... Yeah... You wouldn't make fun of me..." Dee Dee pouted before explaining. "At least... I don't think so... You wouldn't make fun of me... Would you, Henry?"

"I couldn't even if I tried because I'm your friend and I love you," Henry reassured before blushing and added more to that quickly. "As a friend! I love you as a friend, we're best friends. A-A-And you can be best friends with a boy and I can be best friends with a girl, no matter what other people might say or think."

"I-I guess so..." Dee Dee said bashfully.

"Look... Why don't we meet up at the old Castle Playground sometime?" Henry soon suggested. "I think I have an idea. We can go after school some time if you have time."

"I don't know about after school," Dee Dee shrugged. "My mama and papa are very particular about me being home after school or sometimes, I go stay at my cousin Dougie's house."

"Then how about the weekend?" Henry suggested.

"Hmm... I could probably do the weekend if I ask Mama and Papa first." Dee Dee then said.

"Great," Henry smiled. "We'll shoot for this weekend and meet at the park. I just wanna try something to help you for the show... I guess you're having stage fright."

"I'm never gonna get all those steps right." Dee Dee pouted.

"If you keep practicing you will," Henry reassured. "Isn't that what Ms. Swan teaches you guys?"

"Yeah... But Olga's right... What if I just freeze out there? In front of everybody?" Dee Dee asked anxiously.

"Meet me at the park when you can and we can arrange for a date, then I'll talk things out with you," Henry said. "I think I have an idea that might help you and you just don't listen to that mean old Olga. She wouldn't know real talent if it came up and bit her on the neck like Count Dracula."

Dee Dee grimaced and shuddered.

"Sorry," Henry said nervously as he scared her unintentionally. "But really, you shouldn't listen to her. I promise, Dee Dee. You'll get through this and I will help you every step of the way."

Dee Dee looked down before looking back at him before blushing softly. "Well... Okay, Henry... If you believe in me." she then said softly.

"I do," Henry smiled. "But in order to be a good dancer, you must believe in yourself."

Dee Dee smiled back a little before hugging him. Henry's eyes widened as he blushed, then hugged her back, lightly patting her on the back. He just hoped that he and Dee Dee would be able to meet by the weekend and he could tell that she wasn't acting like herself lately, especially since he knew how much she loved to dance and even considered it her greatest passion.

* * *

Some time had passed and it was after school dance class as Dee Dee sat in her chair while letting her "ankle get healed", keeping it elevated on a stool. She watched the other girls as they danced before she hugged her stomach, looking a little like she was going to be sick. Olga was dancing by with some other girls before smirking at Dee Dee and stuck out her tongue at the blonde girl before she continued to dance until the song ended.

"Very good work today, girls," Odette smiled warmly. "You are all such lovely dancers."

"Except for Dee Dee." Olga smirked smugly.

"Olga..." Odette called in a stern tone of voice.

"Well, it's true," Olga defended. "Dee Dee hasn't been dancing in weeks even though she sold all of her candy for the recital's Candy Drive."

Dee Dee firmly pouted with narrowed eyes.

"Is the show going to be cancelled, Ms. Odette?" Jacinda spoke up.

"Oh, Jacinda... I hate to think that it might be, but we might have to if Dee Dee's ankle doesn't get better any time soon," Odette frowned softly. "We can't perform without her."

"W-What?!" Dee Dee gasped. "Cancel the show?"

"I'm sorry, dear, but we might have to," Odette told Dee Dee softly. "I don't want you to feel left out because you're hurt even if you were the top seller for this year's charity drive. You understand, right?" she then asked. "There will be other dance recitals."

"Oh... What have I done?" Dee Dee frowned at herself.

"Yes... What _have_ you done?" Olga retorted snidely as she approached Dee Dee.

Dee Dee gulped and twinged a bit.

* * *

Henry checked the time on his wristwatch, then looked up and over as Dee Dee was shown to be walking toward him. He then smiled as he hopped up off of the platform he was sitting on that was next to the slide on the "castle" and soon came to see the blonde girl. "Good. Dee Dee, you made it." he then said in relief.

"Hi, Henry," Dee Dee said before looking around. "I guess it's just the two of us around here."

"Yeah... I hope that's not too awkward," Henry replied. "Come on. We don't have all day." he then added before taking out his phone and began to look for some background music to put on.

"I don't understand." Dee Dee said as she approached him a bit closer.

"Dance." Henry simply stated.

"But... But there's nobody here!" Dee Dee said with a small shrug.

"Yeah, you know, baby steps," Henry insisted. "You gotta crawl before you can walk. Use your imagination, but no one is judging you. Haven't you heard of the phrase 'dance like nobody's watching'?" he then rhetorically asked.

"This is silly!" Dee Dee shook her head and turned away nervously, going to walk away to go back home.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ms. Marilyn Hotchkiss will not be dancing tonight, so we may bring you a special presentation from Miss Dee Dee Clark!" Henry soon announced, pretending that he was addressing a crowd to make Dee Dee stay a bit longer because he knew that she could do this if she really wanted to.

Dee Dee stopped and looked back at Henry with wide eyes.

Henry then imitated crowd cheers before adding in a small joke to help at least get a small laugh or crack a small smile from Dee Dee. "Let your pigtails down!" he then playfully jeered.

"Do I have to?" Dee Dee asked, smiling just a little bit.

"No, that's just a worst-case scenario," Henry chuckled bashfully. "When people yell it to me, I just ignore them."

"That's very easy to say, but what about when the studio is full?" Dee Dee then shrugged with an exhausted sigh. "What if I freeze out there in front of everybody?"

"Well, you gotta remember they're all on your team," Henry reassured warmly. "The people coming to the studio are there to escape, watch you... Screaming kids, honking horns, talking on phones... Any dance moves you show them they're gonna love and the music helps tell a story."

Dee Dee had a small smirk on her face. "...And what about the guy who wants me to let my hair down?" she then asked.

Henry blushed bashfully. "...Well, that's me, and I promise I won't yell it during the show." he then said softly.

Dee Dee giggled a little at that before turning away and seemed to blush.

"Now dance." Henry said with a small smile as he put on music that went with the ballet, remembering hearing it from when he came to class with Dee Dee after school that one time.

Dee Dee nodded and she soon walked into the center of the playground and went to stretch her arms and legs before starting the dance officially.

"There we go, do your warm-ups," Henry nodded. "All right... Do those pliés, grand jetés, whatever you gotta do there."

Dee Dee continued to stretch before she looked at him as she raised her arms above her head with her feet pointed together like a professional ballerina.

"All right, Cinderella, let's see what you got." Henry urged before winking as he turned up the music a bit.

Dee Dee heaved a sharp sigh as she got ready to dance to the music based on what she was learning for the upcoming recital. She then nodded her head and began to lose herself in the music composed by the late great Sergei Prokofiev to help tell the story of Cinderella through the power of dance for Dee Dee and her dance classmates. Henry watched Dee Dee very closely and eventually, Dee Dee's hair ties came undone without her noticing and her hair was eventually let down. Her platinum hair went down past her shoulders and she didn't seem to either notice or care because she just kept going and seemed more calm and confident once she literally let her hair down.

"Wow..." Henry whispered in amazement once he saw Dee Dee's hair come down as she continued to flow and dance to the music.

Eventually, the dance ended as Dee Dee pretended to walk off as she bowed her head and she soon spun around, giving a curtsy as she panted a bit. Henry had a big smile on his face and he soon eagerly and happily clapped after Dee Dee's dance. It was a bit of hard work doing it all by herself, but what mattered was that she did it and she knew the dance very well.

"That was so great!" Henry beamed as he hopped down from beside the slide and came right over to Dee Dee. "Hey, you are good!"

"I can do it when you're watching... But seeing a big house full of people," Dee Dee said softly. "I don't know if I could do it in front of a big crowd like that."

"Well... If it makes you feel better... Why don't you dance just for me?" Henry suggested as he came over to walk beside her.

"I can't dance just for you, there's gonna be a whole crowd." Dee Dee reminded him.

"No, I mean, when you go up on that stage and you look out into the crowd, just look for me," Henry explained as he gave her a small smile. "Just pretend that no one else is in the audience except for me... You can dance in front of me, right?"

Dee Dee paused before nodding as she just did that and she did feel comfortable and confident around him enough.

"Then just dance only for me and remember what happened today," Henry said to Dee Dee. "I'll be here for you. I will always be here for you."

Dee Dee looked up at him as she smiled bashfully. Henry smiled back then.

"...I guess I should tell Ms. Odette that I'll do the show, huh?" Dee Dee suggested.

"Yeah... I think that you should," Henry agreed. "And you know what? I'll come with you. I mean, if you want me to that is."

"Yes, Henry, I'd like that very much." Dee Dee nodded.

"Good," Henry smiled. "I'd love to come help you. I'm glad I could help you right now."

"Me too, Henry," Dee Dee smiled back. "You're such a really good friend."

"I try my best anyway," Henry nodded. "You make it pretty easy. You're a lot of fun to hang out with, you're probably my best friend in the 5th grade, plus I had a lot of fun with your cousin Doug and my sister Evie that time at Pizza Planet. I hope we can do something like that again sometime, I mean if you'd be available for it and I'd love to see you dance cuz I never knew ballet could be so interesting until I watched you do it, and-"

Dee Dee blinked rapidly as Henry seemed to ramble on before she suddenly got him to be quiet and suddenly kissed him on the lips. They both looked very wide-eyed and unexpected of that to happen for both of them. Henry wasn't sure what to do or say from that as Dee Dee then backed away after kissing him so suddenly.

"...I have to get home." Dee Dee said before quickly running off.

"Uh... Ah... Um... Okay..." Henry stammered as his voice seemed to crack.

Dee Dee nodded as she took off running suddenly. Henry rubbed the back of his neck with a small shrug before he decided to get back home too.

* * *

More time had passed for the young dancers in Odette's class. Time was running out and it was almost time for the recital and there was still some candy to sell, though no one was going to bother selling candy since they wouldn't be able to participate in this year's show. Odette was then dismissing her students after another afternoon of class together.

"M-Ms. Odette?" Dee Dee spoke up nervously as she came to approach her teacher, walking normally this time instead of limping.

"Well, Dee Dee, it was very nice to have you back on the dance floor this afternoon and that your ankle's feeling all better, but I'm afraid we might not have enough time to participate in this year's show and with the candy that needs to be sold," Odette softly said to her best student. "I might need to cancel us in participating this year due to your bad ankle and not enough candy being sold."

"Please, Ms. Odette, I'm sorry about my ankle, but can't we try just a little bit longer before you cancel this year's show?" Dee Dee asked hopefully. "We can't let everybody down just because of me."

"Oh, Dee Dee, I-" Odette frowned softly.

"Please, Ms. Odette, let me at least try," Dee Dee begged hopefully. "I'm sure I can sell the last bit of candy bars and get us enough money to be in the show before the season ends. Please!"

Odette looked a bit thoughtful for a moment.

"You're gonna try to sell all that leftover candy before the season ends AND get us in this year's recital?" Olga scoffed as she overheard the blonde girl. "You're crazy."

Dee Dee narrowed her eyes before suddenly lunging out at Olga and began to punch her and beat her up. Olga screamed and struggled.

"GIRLS! GIRLS! Please!" Odette cried out as Dee Dee and Olga both screamed before she removed the blonde girl off of the black-haired girl before setting Dee Dee back down on the floor. "Both of you calm down! Please... Now, Dee Dee-"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Dee Dee cried out with her hands behind her back as Olga hid behind Odette.

"Maybe you should just wait until next year..." Odette said softly.

"No! I'll be good!" Dee Dee promised as she looked soft and almost very sad. "I wanna dance. I practiced. I just wanna dance. I practiced."

Odette then tried to look calm and patient.

"Ew, she bit me." Olga complained as she looked at her arm, seeing a mark left from the brawl that Dee Dee forced her into.

"Very well..." Odette sighed. "Olga, can you say sorry to Dee Dee so I don't have to talk to any parents before you girls go home?"

"Why should I say sorry?" Olga glowered. "I didn't do anything."

"Olga..." Odette called a bit sharply.

"Oh... Fine," Olga rolled her eyes and groaned. "I'm sorry."

"Dee Dee, can you say sorry to Olga?" Odette then asked the blonde girl.

"I'm sorry I bit you, Olga," Dee Dee said softly. "And pulled your hair... And punched you in the face."

"Apology accepted." Olga started to say.

"Very good," Odette nodded as she walked away for a moment. "Excuse me."

Olga and Dee Dee watched Odette leave, leaving them both alone for a minute.

"NOT!" Olga then smirked at Dee Dee before she took off running to meet her father at their car.

Dee Dee gasped before firmly pouting and crossing her arms. If Doug had problem with Audrey with his friends in the teenager hallway of Storybrooke's school, he should really meet Olga. Though that also made Dee Dee horrified of what kind of teenage girl Olga would grow up to be, probably very unpleasant. Luckily, that time, Dee Dee restrained herself from attacking Olga again, and good thing too, because then, Odette came back over.

"Okay, Dee Dee, I'll make you a deal," Odette then said as she came over to the blonde girl. "If you can sell these remaining candy bars before the week ends, I'll call the studio and see what I can do about our show being back on, but you must remember. No fighting or faking being hurt or procrastinating. Do you know what that word means?" she then prompted.

"It's when you should do something important, but you ignore it?" Dee Dee guessed.

"Yes, very good." Odette nodded.

"Then my cousin Dougie 'procasta-nates' whenever he tries to make Henry's big sister his girlfriend." Dee Dee giggled.

"I suppose that he does, my dear," Odette chuckled as well, feeling amused by that. "I hope you know, this will be a very big, responsible, and important job if you decide to go through with the Candy Drive."

"Oh, please, Ms. Odette," Dee Dee pleaded. "Dancing is my whole life and I promise not to let my temper get to me or fake an injury ever again."

"Hmm... Very well," Odette sighed. "Let me see if I can make a few phone calls."

Dee Dee smiled very hopefully then.

* * *

After a little while, Odette came back after making a few calls. She looked a little sad in defeat.

"Ms. Odette?" Dee Dee asked.

"I'm sorry, dear, but you have too much candy to sell in such a short time," Odette frowned. "The deadline would be next week and since the other students have gone to nearly every door in town, I don't think you have much of a chance in finding new customers."

"...So the show will be cancelled?" Dee Dee frowned.

"Not unless you can somehow sell seven cases of candy, but where will you find the people to buy that much at this time?" Odette replied.

Dee Dee frowned softly before narrowing her eyes in determination. "I-I'll find someone," she then said, trying to sound confident and brave enough to do the deed. "Surely there's someone in town who will buy these leftover cases from me. Who could say no to candy?"

"...Well, okay, Dee Dee. If you feel confident enough," Odette sighed sharply. "I'll give you to the end of this week, but if you can't sell your candy by then, we won't have a show this year. I hope you understand."

"Yes, ma'am!" Dee Dee nodded. "How hard can it be?"

* * *

Eventually, Dee Dee came home to try to ask her parents for help.

"Oh, Dee Dee... Why didn't you come ask us for help sooner?" Astrid asked her daughter lightly. "You would've saved yourself a lot of trouble if you had come to us right away."

"We woulda understood," Leroy added. "Even if other people annoy your papa a lot, he still has to ask for help once in a while."

Astrid rolled her eyes slightly at Leroy's "help" about the topic of asking for help.

"I'm sorry, Mama and Papa, but I was just scared," Dee Dee frowned. "Can't you buy this candy? I'm sorry, I'll ask for help next time and not fake getting hurt ever again."

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but Mama and Papa need the money to pay the rent," Astrid sighed and shook her head. "The rent is due next week and we can't give up some money for candy or we won't have much left for rent and you know how Mr. Gold gets when the rent isn't due. He'll make us leave town."

"He's kind of a dick like that." Leroy grumbled.

"Leroy!" Astrid scolded.

"What? Am I wrong?" Leroy shrugged in defense. "He seems to not care about who gets hurt along the way as long as he's satisfied and striking fear into everybody's hearts."

Astrid firmly pouted before looking at Dee Dee. "Don't ever call anyone a dick, sweetie." she then said lightly.

"What's a dick?" Dee Dee asked.

"It's a swear and your papa should know not to talk like that way around you." Astrid suggested.

"Sorry, sweetie... Papa's just piss-erm... Upset is all," Leroy then told Dee Dee. "Papa's a little grumpy because he missed breakfast this morning."

"Do you miss breakfast every morning, Papa?" Dee Dee smiled innocently.

Leroy glanced over as Astrid giggled a little. "...Okay, time to go play outside for a while." he then told Dee Dee, shoving her out the door with her cases of candy.

"What am I going to do?" Dee Dee sighed as she stepped away from her house, wandering down the sidewalk as she wondered what to do. She then came into the backyard with a sigh before carrying the candy cases in a red wagon she dragged behind her.

* * *

Eventually, Dee Dee tried to go sell her candy bars to people. Most people often told her "We already bought from Olga" who didn't shoo her away at the sight of her and her candy bars.

"Hi! I'm selling candy for Dance School!" Dee Dee said as she came to the Sprat house where the man who answered the door was eating a carrot before she came to shut the door in Dee Dee's face.

"We're not interested." Mrs. Sprat said as she shut the door in Dee Dee's face.

Dee Dee tried several more houses. She smiled brightly and friendly, but the results were always one or the other. She even tried to look cute and pouty to gain some sympathy, but still, no dice. Day after day, Dee Dee tried to sell her candy bars, but it seemed that no one was interested. Tomorrow would be the final day and she was sunk! Who was going to buy seven cases of candy bars at the last minute?

* * *

Dee Dee sighed as she sat on a bench, sticking out her thumb before Henry and Evie were walking over.

"Dee Dee?" Henry called as the blonde girl looked over at him. "What're you doing?"

"Trying to get out of town." Dee Dee pouted.

"What?! Why?" Henry asked.

"'Cuz I can't sell my candy bars and I won't be able to dance in the big show this year 'cuz it's all my fault and... And... And..." Dee Dee pouted even more before she began to shiver with tears in her eyes, then broke down crying. "It's all my fault!"

"Oh! S-Sweetie... Please don't cry..." Evie frowned as she walked over to pat Dee Dee on the back. "There, there... It's okay."

"I can't help it, Evie," Dee Dee said in a shaky voice as she sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I feel sad. Dancing is my whole life... And now I just had to go door-to-door and have everybody in town laugh in my face cuz they either bought from Olga or are on a diet or lost their two front teeth or... I just wanna dance and have fun like Henry taught me!"

"Aww..." Evie smiled, looking warm as Henry helped Dee Dee when she really needed it. "Cheer up, Dee Dee... Maybe we can help."

Dee Dee just sniffled and pouted as she looked up with tears in her sapphire eyes.

"Of course we will," Henry added with a small smile. "How many cases do you have?"

"Seven..." Dee Dee sighed and pouted. "Tomorrow's the deadline. I'll never sell this candy in time."

"Hmm..." Henry paused before smiling. "Evie, don't you have your study group today?"

"Yes, Henry, I do, but what do you-" Evie replied before she stopped to think about it before smiling back. "Ohh..."

"I might as well get out of town," Dee Dee sighed and pouted even more. "I think I'm gonna try to live somewhere like Hyperion City or Grimmsville or maybe even Camelot Central."

"Oh, Dee Dee, you can't run away from home," Evie frowned. "Your parents and Doug and Henry and me would miss you too much."

"But how can I go back to Dance School with this candy?" Dee Dee asked with a sigh. "I told them all I'd sell this candy before the deadline and now I'm sunk. Papa would say that I've gone up Spit's Creek without a paddle."

"Spit's Creek?" Evie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he said something else, but then Mama shoved a bar of soap in his mouth and said she'd do the same thing to me if I said what he said," Dee Dee said, rubbing her arm. "Henry doesn't even like candy that much."

"Not really," Henry shook his head. "Apollo Bars are okay, but I don't eat candy like you do, especially those sugarplums that were at my mom's Christmas party last year."

"Heheheh... Those were awesome~" Dee Dee giggled and blushed a bit before pouting. "But now what am I going to do?"

"Come to our house with us." Evie said.

"Huh?" Dee Dee asked.

"Just come with us, Dee Dee," Henry said. "We think we might know someone who can help."

"Yeah? Who's that?" Dee Dee asked.

* * *

**_EVENTUALLY..._ **

"We'll save these for Jay and Carlos in school, especially Carlos," Evie said as she had a couple of chocolate bars in her hands. "That boy just loves his chocolate."

"And we'll gladly dispose of the rest," Mal smirked as she was eating one candy bar. "Let's just hope my mom doesn't take my stash away from me."

"Nor mine," Tilly chuckled. "Thanks a bunch, Dee Dee. Chocolate is great brain food for our harder teenage homework and whatnot."

Dee Dee beamed as she was given an envelope filled with money as Evie's study group ate up the chocolate bars that she managed to sell to them. Henry looked over and smiled warmly as Dee Dee was able to sell the candy and would now have a chance to be in this year's recital, especially as the main dancer. Dee Dee looked over and smiled back at him before she suddenly jumped over and grabbed him into a hug. Henry's eyes widened as he blushed before smiling in the hug and the two seemed to nuzzle each other.

"Aww~..." Lonnie, Jane, and Wendy cooed at Henry and Dee Dee's little moment.

Henry and Evie soon shared a look with each other before winking since they managed to help out Dee Dee. It would now just be up to fate.

* * *

Some time had passed ever since the Candy Drive incident, but soon, the town was in a buzz over The Red Shoe's Dance Academy's dance recital was good to go and Ms. Odette's class would be one of the candidates. They would perform _"Cinderella"_ for all to see, starring Dee Dee herself as future Princess Cinderella. Everyone was all dressed up in their Sunday best, though Dee Dee wore a rather heavy coat and wore blush on her cheeks with some radiant lipstick since tonight was a very big night. Before the show though, Dee Dee and Henry met up before it would be time for the whole recital to start.

"You look amazing, Dee Dee," Henry said bashfully as he wore a suit, looking very grown-up for his age. "I can't wait to see how your outfit looks though on that stage though."

"Oh, thank you, Henry," Dee Dee smiled and nodded. "I can't wait for you guys to see the show."

"How do you feel?" Henry then asked.

"Still nervous, like a gazillion and 46 butterflies are in my stomach and I could hiccup some out," Dee Dee said bashfully. "But my hands are sweaty."

"You must be excited as well as nervous then," Henry remarked. "I'm really looking forward to seeing Cinderella in action. I know that you'll do great though."

"Thanks, Henry," Dee Dee smiled. "I think you'd be a wonderful dancer too someday."

"Heh... Who knows?" Henry shrugged before he took out the pamphlet for tonight's recital. "I have one question though?"

"What's that?" Dee Dee asked.

"...Can I have your autograph?" Henry asked sheepishly. "I mean... If it's not too much trouble."

"Oh~" Dee Dee giggled as she soon took out a pen from her pocket. "Sure..."

Henry smiled as he let her take it and she soon began to scribble onto it.

"Dee Dee? Dee Dee, dear..." Odette called as she came over to collect the girl. "We have to let the show get started now."

"Okay, Ms. Odette," Dee Dee said as she gave Henry his pamphlet back. "I gotta go, Henry."

"Okay, break a leg," Henry smiled and nodded, accepting the pamphlet back. "And by that, I mean good luck."

"Ah, yes... I think Shakespeare invented that phrase, but I might be wrong," Dee Dee replied. "Enjoy the show."

"Yes, Henry, enjoy the show." Odette added with a small smile as she put her arm around Dee Dee to escort her away into their dressing room.

"Thanks, both of you... I will..." Henry nodded. "Have fun, Dee Dee! Remember! Do the dance just for me!" he then called out to her.

"Okay, Henry!" Dee Dee called back as she went back to the dressing room with her dance instructor.

Henry nodded before he soon took a look at his pamphlet which read: **_"To my dear friend, Henry Mills from Dee Dee the Dancing Queen: Best Friends Forever and Ever and Ever and Happily Ever After"_**. He seemed to blush warmly as he hugged the pamphlet, then came to sit back down with Regina, Evie, and Mal in the audience while the lights began to dim around them while people talked among themselves before the show would start. Eventually, the lights dimmed all the way down once Henry smiled and sat down and a spotlight came on stage and someone walked across it which made the audience quiet down and applaud as it was now showtime.

* * *

"Good evening, everyone, my name is Ms. Titania, and what a wonderful way to spend a Saturday evening, watching these beautiful, beautiful children, and I do mean beautiful," A woman smiled as she walked across the stage with a microphone. "They're so young! This is my favorite show and those of you who have been to these shows before, you've probably heard me say that and wonder why it's my favorite show. And that is because there are no mistakes. The teacher doesn't make a mistake and every child doesn't make a mistake because it doesn't matter what we teach them with such choreography and music we've put together and some of them will just do their own when they get on stage."

Some of the audience laughed a little as that was a little bit of a joke.

"And there's nothing wrong with that!" Titania then continued with a small smile. "And it's lovely. Some won't do it either. All of this... Everything that we've put together, nothing! They'll just stand and look!" she then added, putting her hand over her eyes and looked out to the audience as a demonstration. "And that's adorable too. They're up there, they're by themselves, there's no teacher with them. They have to fight for their choreography, fight for what they're supposed to be doing, their little minds wondering what's the next step? What were _you_ doing at three or four-years-old, hm? This is a wonderful experience for them," she then added with a small smile. "I love this show, all of our teachers were just so happy to be able to present this show. Now, there are a couple of things I'd like to bring to mind," she then began to sound serious. "And that it's there's absolutely no drinking, no eating in the audience in the auditorium, I'm sure you've heard all of this before so this is nothing new. Please no flash photography while the children are dancing because the lights may be distracting, please turn off all cell phones, and take this time to unwrap any candies or lozenges. So please, just kick back, relax, and enjoy the next couple of hours of dancing. Thank you."

The audience then applauded again as the woman walked away off stage as classical music began to play and the curtains slowly raised on the stage. Dee Dee and Henry both waited, both anticipating each other's reactions and responses to tonight's show, though both were very eager to see each other when the time would come.

"Thanks for letting me come too." Mal whispered to Regina and Evie.

"Of course, Mal," Regina smiled. "You can come with us anywhere anytime as long as it fits our schedules too."

"Yeah! We'll be like family with each other." Evie added.

"I like the sound of that." Mal smiled back at them warmly.

Regina and Evie beamed as Henry seemed distracted at the moment. And now, it was time for the show to begin and only time and entertainment would tell about how well it would go in the end.


End file.
